


#FlynnFriday Imagines

by DoctorLia, DraejonSoul, mks57, RedGold, sasschronicles, UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Series: #Flynn Friday Imagines [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Disaster Twins Garcia & Luka, Doctor Who! Tesla, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by The Twilight Zone, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant - s02e11-12 The Miracle of Christmas (Timeless), Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Timeless x ER AU, Twitter roundrobin, anything goes!, appearance of creatures of horror, attempts at thriller, comandeering doctor who 12 characters, crossovers, flynn friday imagines, garcy, pre-canon Flynn, riya - Freeform, think pieces in chap 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasschronicles/pseuds/sasschronicles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Compilation of short (sometimes, not-so-very short) round-robin one-shots from various contributors on Twitter.We will also take requests if anyone is interested in seeing what we do with it 😅*** UPDATE ** Chapter below is now part of theDisaster Twins 'Verse! Do check it out! **[CHAPTER 15]Abby is severely hurt on a mission and Garcia takes the blame for it. Resulting in Luka taking his anger out on him for his wife being injured.Angsty Disaster Twins, plus cameos from some ER characters
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lorena Flynn, Garcia Flynn/Lorena Flynn/Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Series: #Flynn Friday Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647451
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	1. Meeting The (Asshole) Parent (Garcy)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work comes from back-and-forth replies from Twitter, so the formatting/tenses may be wonky in some places, as the contributors try to work within the 280-character limit. We'll try our best to clean it up, but feel free to let us know, and we'll do our best to make things readable. ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From Lia's #FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thaliashadow02/status/1215532882665574400): Lucy takes Garcia home to meet her father. Both men are immediately annoyed with each other. Garcia doesn't like how Ben talks to Lucy, and Ben doesn't like that Garcia isn't American.

Lucy takes Garcia home to meet her father. Both men are immediately annoyed with each other. Garcia doesn't like how Ben talks to Lucy, and Ben doesn't like that Garcia isn't American. 

Garcia amps up his Most Annoying Self & just lets his old heavy accent loose, makes muttered side comments in Croatian, butchers American expressions to goad Ben more. 

Lucy wants to yell at him, but is enjoying the apoplectic look her father does when Garcia does his Thing.

Lucy rolls her eyes at Garcia's antics, but she knows this is going to be a long weekend with both men antagonizing each other every step of the way. Her father will no doubt have a talk with her about her choice in men. It'll only get worse when he finds out Garcia proposed.

"Do you really need him to walk you down the aisle? Because I have uncles and great-uncles and cousins who are more than happy to do that," Garcia suggests.

“He's my father."

"He's an asshole."

Lucy rolls her eyes. He's right of course, but her father loved her, despite being set in his ways. "He'll be upset if he doesn't get to walk me. Besides, we have to **tell** him first."

Garcia points to her father on the patio "Go on, I’ll wait."

She casts an alarmed glance at her father's back. " _By myself_? I thought we'd do this together!"

"Clearly he's not inclined to listen to **anything** I say because he can't get past my 'accent'."

She takes his hand and gives him a look that does him in. "Can you at least try?"

After a deep and heavy sigh, he agrees and Lucy drags him to her father.

Ben smiles at his daughter, but it drops as soon as he sees Garcia. "We have something to tell you."

"You're pregnant."

Garcia chuckles as Lucy sputters for words, "NO! We're getting married!"

"No, you’re not."

"I'm afraid so." Garcia takes her hand. "It's a mutual decision, and I can assure you, your daughter jumped into this decision 100%.

"Lucy loves and wants you to be a part of our happiness. It's up to you if you'd like to be part of that. Accept it or not, we ARE getting married. Sir."

Ben is frowning. Garcia is speaking properly, and his asshole future father-in-law must realize he's been trolled. Ooops. He should have been consistent.

"Either I've gotten use to your thick accent or you've been lying this entire time." Ben states before turning to Lucy and giving her a look. "Are you pregnant?"

"Not yet." Garcia answered sarcastically.

Lucy just takes a deep calming breath as the men glare at each other. "No."

Garcia looks at her surprised, but Lucy rolls her eyes at him. "I’m talking to him. I’m not pregnant, but I plan on having children with Garcia."

Ben looks at them and grunts before standing, "If you came for my blessing you won't be receiving it. I love you, but I wont allow this."

Tears build behind her eyes, breathes through it. Her dad could be SO maddening!

Garcia lifts their joined hands, kissing her knuckles. " _Što god poželite_. Lucy," he murmurs with a small smile.

She then decides. "I love you, too, dad, but I guess it's time I set out on my own."

Ben nods once and crosses his arms. "I see your mind is set on… this one. I'll be cutting you off. Amy may be the wild card, but she hasn't disappointed me like you or Ethan."

Lucy just lowers her head and Garcia wraps her in his arms, "You're a bastard, you know."

Ben walks away.

Lucy squeezes him tight and lets the tears fall quietly.

"It's okay, Lucy." Garcia rubs her back. "We will get through this." He freezes in his motions as an idea hits.

"Say we visit your grandfather and see what he says, eh?"

"You can meet my brother, Ethan. He lives with our grandfather." She says through tears, watching as her father walks further away.

Garcia kisses her head and throws another glare at Ben, "Maybe your brother can walk you down the aisle?"

"Maybe." She says as she wipes her tears.

They walk away, Garcia's arm still around Lucy. He wants to tell her that family isn't only by blood; there’s Denise. Connor. Rufus. Jiya. Even Wyatt.

Him.

He lets her have this moment of loss. If it gets too much to bear, he'll be right there for her. Whatever she needs.

"I can grab our bags from the room if you want to wait in the car." Garcia said, the SUV before them.

"Can you? I don’t wanna see my father." Her voice is sad. Garcia hopes he runs into the older man so he can yell at him properly, without Lucy present.

"I’ll be right back."

It didn't take long to run into her dad. "Came back to gloat, Mr. Flynn?"

"Only thing worth coming back for were the bags, Ben."

"Listen here—"

"No. Cutting Lucy off meant we have nothing more to say to each other. You may be losing your daughter forever, and it _is_ your fault that you'll lose the respect of a brilliant, marvelous woman that she is. But you wouldn't know that if you can't see past your proud legacy, or whatever the name of the high horse you're on is. She never needed the blessing from someone who treats her like property."

Ben rolls his eyes. He had gotten this speech from his father after Ethan had come out and he was honestly tired of people scolding him for protecting his legacy. "Lucy is just like her mother. Leaving her family because she fell for a man that is nothing. Your words don't mean anything to me, Mr. Flynn. Close the door on your way out."

Flynn has half a mind to punch the older man, but he doesn't want to upset Lucy by beating her father to a pulp. After a deep breath, he grabs the bags and walks out the door. He leaves it open, because fuck him.

"Your dad has a way with people, huh?" Garcia said brightly when he gets into the SUV with Lucy. This earns him a watery smile.

"You _did_ leave him in one piece, didn't you?"

"Of course! I even checked his pulse and made sure I wiped down for prints before leaving."

"GARCIA!"

He chuckles as he starts the car, "Relax, Lucy. I walked out before I hit him."

Lucy just huffs, only imagining what her father could have said to her fiance. "I can't believe he cut me off, just because I'm marrying you. There's nothing wrong with you." 

Garcia smirks at her. "Well, I'm glad my future wife thinks so. Her approval is the only thing that matters to me right now."

Noticing her stunned silence, Garcia puts a hand on her knee. "We'll be alright. Besides, you still have two more relatives you can bully into 'giving you away'."

Lucy finally laughs and Garcia smiles at the sound. It’s the first time he’s heard it all week since Lucy was too nervous about the meeting with Ben.

"I'm sure I don't have to bully my brother into it. Grandpa Ethan, on the other hand, will probably try and intimidate you."

He couldn't contain the laughter. "He's met me! What makes you think that would work??"

She beams at him, delighted at his glee. "It's been some 50 years. At least, give him a chance to show what he can do, hmm?"

He rolls his eyes playfully. "The things I put up for you, _draga_."

"It's because you love me, right?" Lucy bites her lip and smiles over at him.

Garcia just shakes his head at her question. "Of course I do. And if being 'intimidated' by your grandfather shows that, then he can try and do his worst." He stops at a red light and leans over for a kiss.


	2. Broken Pieces Fit Together (Garcy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Lia's Flynn Friday imagine: "Flynn is home for the weekend and takes Lucy out for dinner. When she starts to question the bruises/marks on his face, he breaks and tells her about his assignment. Angst. Make me cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild TW for crimes on children, mentions of violence.
> 
> We start each chapter with the prompt as the first replies mostly always jump into the telling of the story instead of going through an intro, as stories usually go. We'll keep the narration as close to how it was posted on Twitter. No guarantees that we'll add some intro paragraphs on our newer prompts, though. ^^ ~ Daiji/UnUnpredictableMe

Flynn is home for the weekend and takes Lucy out for dinner. When she starts to question the bruises/marks on his face, he breaks and tells her about his assignment. 

He explains after dinner that his team broke into a child trafficking ring. He was sent home early because he beat one of the traffickers, who was using a little brown-haired girl as a human shield.

Lucy brings him home and then holds him the entire night as he cries himself to sleep. She tells him she loves him the entire time.

Lucy wakes to Flynn's restless shifting. He's muttering incoherently. She tries to soothe him, talk him down, but he doesn't settle. From his vague murmurs, Lucy barely makes out a name.

"Iris." He mutters again and Lucy knows she has to wake him. He is drenched in sweat and shaking, so she gently brushes his hair from his face and calls his name. When he doesn't respond, she calls his name louder.

He springs from the bed, arms out in front, ready to attack his demons.

Lucy calls out again, softly. Recognition and realization reflects in his eyes as they land on her, he crumples in on himself in a mixture of lingering grief and shame. She doesn't need to see him battling old phantoms; Flynn couldn't stomach the thought of dragging her in his past.

Lucy calls him back to bed, but Flynn just shakes off her hand, grabs his pillow and heads out to the living room. He settles on the couch with a heavy sigh as tears silently make their way down his face. Lucy makes her way to him after a few moments, giving him the time he needs.

She follows him down a few minutes later, making them some tea. She puts the mug in the hand that wasn't shoved into his hair, quietly sits by him with a hand on his back. 

"You might think I shouldn't be here, but I'm not going anywhere," Lucy reminds him in a whisper.

He just nods at her and puts the mug on the coffee table. He grabs her hand and holds it tightly. "M'sorry." He mutters with a sniffle.

Lucy just wraps his hand in a hug, shaking her head. "Don't. I don't know what you're going through, but I'll be right here when you need me."

He's too choked up to say anything, and curls into himself further. 

Lucy sighs, exasperated and fond, gently tugs him down so he lays his head in her lap, hands in his hair and shoulder.

When the silence felt too stifling, Lucy begins to softly hum to herself.

She can feel his tears soaking into her pants, but she doesn't mind. Just continues to hum.

"Lucy, c-can y-you...sing? Please?" He asked in a whisper, somehow sinking further into her couch.

"Alright." Lucy thinks for a moment as she continues to run her hand through his hair.

She didn't think, really, when the words for "You Made Me Love You" comes out. For one terrified second, she freezes at the first line, the memory that came with the song, what happened that night, a lifetime ago.

Her fears were unfounded when she hears Flynn's quiet chuckle.

"Sorry..." She mutters with a blush.

Flynn looks up at her and smiles through his tears. He readjusts himself to lie looking up at her. "It's fine." He takes her hand and kisses it before placing it on his chest. 

"I don't say it enough, but I love you," he whispers to her.

"I think you've had enough work for tonight," she keeps her voice light, trying to depart from the fact it was work that triggered his nightmare in the first place. "I noticed the book I gave you hasn't been touched for a few days now."

Pink tints his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess I can read it in bed." He looks over at the coffee table where he left the book a few nights prior.

"Good. I'll grab some water and you head up." Lucy softly instructs him.

Flynn does as he’s told. And when Lucy arrives in their room, he is looking nervously at his work bag.

She sighs, leaning against the door. "Tell you what. If you think there's work that can't wait in the morning, I'll let you take a peek at it - _after_ you read at least ten pages from your book." 

Flynn is a fairly fast reader, but tends to get really into it when interested.

"No… I just… I have to write up what happened." He shifts on the bed, almost like he is trying to get away from the contents in the bag.

Lucy walks over to it and places it outside of the door. He looks calmer when she walks back in, and he has the book in his hand.

She smiles at him - her beautiful, damaged, stubborn man. Snuggling up to him as he starts to read, she sighs contentedly as she feels his arm surrounding her and a gentle pressure at the top of her head.

" _Hvala, ljubavi._.."

"You speaking Croatian gets me all hot, but I'm too tired right now." Lucy mumbles into his shirt, making him chuckle.

"Ma'am, I've been ordered to read by my girlfriend. I don't think she'd like me flirting with you."

"Feeling better, huh?"

"...No. Just lightening the mood."

Warmth fills her hearing him call her his girlfriend. That, and she could never get over the empowering feeling that she could order this hulk of a man around, yet still be wanted and loved. 

"Well, keep reading, mister. I'll just be here: warm, cozy, soon-to-be-snoring lump."

Flynn kisses her temple and breathed her in. "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess." He whispers into her hair.

Lucy hummed and snuggled closer to him, "Our damaged pieces fit perfectly together. Don't ever apologize for that."

Tears sting his eyes, "You're not damaged."

"Neither are you."

"We will be here all night arguing our point," he points out, chuckling.

"Agree to disagree, then," she murmurs and places a kiss below the cut on his cheek.

"Go to sleep, Lucy. I'll try and read a few pages." He promises as he tucks her more securely into his side. All he gets in response is a grunt and he chuckles.

A few moments pass before her voice pulls him from the book, "Garcia?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this Flynn Friday imagine Twitter post.](https://twitter.com/thaliashadow02/status/1215552392823033856)
> 
>  _Hvala, ljubavi_ = Thank you, my love


	3. Meet the Flynn Family (Garcy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thaliashadow02/status/1207907190805270528): Garcia brings Lucy to meet his parents for the first time. Maria decides to embarrass him by bringing dusting off the old VCR and popping in a fee home videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other collaborators in this chapter: **[mks57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57)** and **[RedGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold)**
> 
> This imagine post has split threads about ¾ of the way, and the other threads are too good NOT to post, so they’re added as interludes. You’ll see what I mean. ~Daiji

Garcia brings Lucy to meet his parents for the first time. Maria decides to embarrass him by bringing dusting off the old VCR and popping in a few home videos.

The baby videos and photos. Family pictures and awards. And pictures with Lorena and Iris. They'd totally keep up photos of Lorena and Iris. 

Baby face Iris being held by her Daddy. 

Video of Iris taking her first steps and Garcia singing/rocking her to sleep

The entire family singing Iris happy birthday. The banner saying 'Happy 5th' and Lorena looks so happy and beautiful. Garcia bringing out the cake.

Iris smashing her hands into the cake and having fun while Garcia and Lorena try to stop her from being burnt by the lit candles.

The last video Lorena sent Maria of Garcia napping on the couch with Iris sleeping on his chest. Lorena saying how excited they were to be spending the holidays with them.

The young Flynn family sends so many photos of Iris to her grandparents, Maria has them all printed, and she'd have thick ALBUMS (yes, plural) of just Iris alone, for every year.

After Garcia was accused and branded a terrorist, Maria and Asher went to his house and boxed up almost everything. Keeping the photo albums and videos. No one in the family believed Garcia to be capable of what they said.

They keep all the mementos, with the hope that Garcia will one day come home, and they will personally give it to him. And they will tell them that they never doubted him.

And they will entertain Lucy as he sits in the back room watching videos of his girls. Until Lucy decides that she's his family too and then all of them sit there crying with Lucy holding his hand the entire time.

Asher and Lucy leave Garcia and Maria for mother and son to talk. Gabriel finally arrives, Lucy sits with Asher and chats with Gabriel, hoping to know more of this Garcia's timeline.

Garcia ends up telling Maria _everything_. While Lucy uses her time making sure that before Rittenhouse, Gabriel and Garcia were on good terms because she knows how much Garcia wants to know his brother. Gabe is all too happy to talk about his little brother with Lucy, so he can embarrass him.

Lucy, sensing the emotional state Garcia would be after a talk with his mom, suggests she be the one to let mother and son that Gabe arrived, to give Garcia a chance to decide if he wants to talk to his brother or not. She takes a glance at Maria, wondering how much Garcia told her.

Garcia doesn’t want to as he'd be a mess and would want to speak with Gabe when he has a clearer head. Gabe doesn’t accept that and goes into the room and hugs his baby brother anyway. Tells him they can talk in the morning, but he just misses him.

Gabe playfully gives him a knuckle shampoo, to Garcia's consternation, but reminds himself in time this is what brothers do, unclenching the hand looking for a gun on his hip. Lucy notices, and gives him that Look. He slips out of the hold instead, considers flicking Gabe's ear hard. Garcia doesn’t really know how to react since he didn't grow up with Gabe. He looks to Lucy for advice, but ultimately just hugs his brother back.

(There will be ear flicking, one day, It will take a minute for an only child to adapt to suddenly having a sibling and knowing how to act.)

  
  


**_* * * * INTERLUDE ONE * * * *_ **

_(Later)_

_Garcia would have so many questions for Lucy and possibly Rufus because he remembers how he acted with his friends, but would that be how siblings act? Is sibling rivalry a thing? Should he just fake amnesia?_

_His Facetime with Rufus earns him a "DUDE" and an eyeroll. Tells him brothers are the first best friends he'd have, imagining Garcia trailing Gabe around, a gangly puppy fanboy. Rufus sniggers at the thought. For a strategist, Garcia can be an idiot. Lucy, off-frame, agrees._

**_* * * * END INTERLUDE ONE * * * *_ **

  
  


Maria will tell him when he's ready to hear it. But even Gabe can tell that his little brother is withdrawn so he promises to visit in a few days after he's more settled. Maria, Asher, and Lucy can take care of him until then.

Lucy has mixed feelings—amused, heartbroken, sad?—seeing such a big man look so small in the arms of his mother. She gives them their space; Garcia will seek her out when he's ready. 

She goes to the porch for some air, Gabe is there. He looks troubled.

Gabriel would definitely ask if Garcia was truly okay because his brother was never one to shy away from affection. He knows Garcia has changed, but also knows something is… different about him. Lucy wouldn't say anything, but tries and reassure him that Garcia just needs time.

Gabriel paces outside his parents' (he's accepted Ash as his dad) porch. This Thing that's going on with his brother feels deeper beyond the grief from loss, if there was such a thing. Something scarred his little brother deeply and it's eating at Gabe that he had to wait it out.

Gabe would chalk it up to being on the run from the government and being branded a terrorist. Or, at least, he'd allow that excuse because there is _definitely_ something up with Garcia, but he'd be willing to give him time. But he won't wait forever for answers.

The next day isn't any better. The tension around the Flynns is so tangible, and Lucy feels they're all treading carefully around Garcia. For someone very perceptible of her thoughts/moods, Garcia is too wrung out to notice. Lucy wants to do something.

  
  


**_* * * * INTERLUDE TWO: Chronicle of A Boy Soldier * * * *_ **

_One wonders, but where are the videos that Garcia made after joining the War of Independence and other subsequent conflicts? You know, the ones he made and sent back to his mother in case he never came home…_

_Those videos are there, but Maria keeps them separate as it was a very terrifying time. Garcia had run off to the army without either parent knowing. Just sending videos back telling them he wants to do something they can be proud of him for._

_One of the last videos from him, he was fighting in Somalia. He looks really worn out, battered more than usual. Maria stares in horror at the long (clearly) recently healed scar at his right temple. Garcia smiles at the camera, but there's the constant trepidation behind them._

_Garcia never told them it was the damnedest thing he was still alive. They were escorting a group of journalists and UN delegates when they were ambushed. His unit fought them off, gathered their captives. He didn't realize one still had a gun aimed at him._

_Someone called out his name—his real name. He turned his head, then felt the blinding pain through his skull._

__

_He was surprised to have woken up. He asked about the delegation his group shadowed, the woman who called out, but the person shrugged; must be one of the journalists. They never saw her again, after she asked how Garcia was._

  
  


**_* * * * END INTERLUDE TWO * * * *_ **


	4. The Disaster Twins: Origins (Timeless x ER AU headcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought pieces, headcanon and little scenarios we played around with as Luka Kovac and Abby Lockhart from ER joins the Time Team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t an actual Flynn Friday imagine. It started out as a turtleneck-off between Flynn and Luka Kovac (ER), and when it was mostly decided to keep both AND have Luka join the Time Team, headcanons just took off from there!
> 
> I thought I’d post this, anyway, as some of the imagines in later chapters involve Luka Kovac being Garcia’s twin. Consider this post as the reference point for most of those (unless indicated otherwise, I suppose). I’ve formatted it to read as a combination of a thought piece (random, rapid-fire headcanons) evolving into little scenes and dialogues as the thread progresses. I’ll try to make it as close to a readable story format as possible. ~ Daiji
> 
> Shout-out to **[sasschronicles](https://twitter.com/SassChronicles/status/1188278359383511042)** for starting this thread!
> 
> * * * * 
> 
> You don’t really need to read it in its entirety, but all you need to know are summarized in these tweets by Sass:
>
>>   
> the time team: luka (the doctor), flynn (the soldier), lucy (the historian) and rufus and jiya (the pilots).  
> gimme.
>
>>   
> omg 😁YES!  
> 2 doctors, 2 pilots and our garbage fire power couple #garcy - SOMEONE SAVE TIMELESS LOLLL I NEED THIS 

****

**Random Timeless x Luka/Abby headcanons:**

> _Luka AND Abby! We can't separate them. Luka is a DISASTER without her and would NOT survive unless Abby is there to help._

> _omg 😁YES!_  
>  _2 doctors, 2 pilots and our garbage fire power couple #garcy - SOMEONE SAVE TIMELESS LOLLL I NEED THIS_

> _Abby and Lucy would be bff! Comparing notes about their respective disaster Croatian. Rufus and Jiya would each pick a separate one to befriend_

> __There would be loud shouting in Croatian, and the rest would think they're arguing, but Luka and Garcia are just discussing a recipe that one thinks the other got wrong. 😁_ _

> __Jiya sticks with Garcia and Rufus attaches himself to Luka. Abby and Lucy get them confused sometimes cause they have similar haircuts, but Luka has a stronger accent__

> __Luka was a big prankster in med school. There's a huge noise, Rufus screaming, followed by loud laughter. Was that Luka? or Garcia? WTH kind of laugh was that??__

> __OMG Luka and Garcia do that thing Fred and George did and just confuse people with who's who. They can bond over losing their first families in horrible ways😭__

> __I was JUST thinking about that! 😥 That would require raiding Connor's stash and get smashed. Connor would join them, of course, but would be all confused with the constant exchange of Croatian. Then Abby and Lucy decides enough with the double Angst and drags them away.__

> __Connor just refers to them as "The Twins". Abby would try and help Lucy with her drinking problem and scolds Connor frequently for his problem(?) as well. Jiya is adored by both men.__

> __Jiya is the Double Disaster's secretly adopted daughter. The Kovacs sits Garcia down and tells the latter of Abby's alcoholism. So the DD's doesn't drink in her presence to make it easier for her to cope. They hide Connor's stash better, to his utter dismay.__

> __They compromise and stash it in his room. They all collectively watch out for Lucy and Abby when alcohol is near. Abby and Luka switch off for each mission, same with Rufus and Jiya__

> __Garcia is the more efficient fighter between them, so he and Abby scold Luka when he gets injured (happens to him a lot in the ER). They bicker and Garcia snaps at him to listen to his older brother. Luka argues this fact; they never found their birth records to know who was 1st__

> __They flip a coin to determine which is older. Garcia wins. They then try and get Jiya to see if her visions would be able to help with that. Everyone else in the Bunker just enjoys them bickering as its turns into a sass off.__

> __Until Luka gets pissed off first, throws the first punch, Garcia deflects easily. It now turns into an impromptu sparring session. Their SOs are hot and bothered, Connor wishing to interrupt to ask the combination# to the Stash.__

> __Everyone just watches them until Denise walks in and puts an end to it. Luby would go to their room😏 Riya divvy up money cause they made bets Garcia would help Connor open the stash safe. I don't think Garcy would be together yet🤔 maybe Abby/Luka can help bring them together.__

> __That moment, Denise is thinking she's regretting her life decisions bringing Luby in. ;) Abby sits Garcia down to talk about Lucy. Luka shyly asks Lucy if she likes his bro. The Kovacs tell them off (in their separate convos): why aren't you doing something about it???__

> __Abby would DEFINITELY recognize heart eyes in Garcia as Luka has the SAME FACE. I doubt Luka would notice, unless Abby told him and forces him to talk to Lucy. The Kovac would enlist the help of Riya, who is ALL for a Garcy happy ending__

> __OMG YES!_  
>  _But what about little Joe?_ (A/N: Kovac, Luka & Abby’s son) _He can't be kept from from his parents. He is bunker-schooled, with the best teachers of history and STEM can offer. Practically everyone is wrapped around his little finger.__

> __Garcia is a little unsure how to act around Joe, trying to protect himself from memories, but the yearning to know Joe is just as strong. Luka thinks he gets it, and is patient with his brother. So he asks Denise to have playdates with Olivia on weekends to give Garcia some space__

> __I wasn't sure if this was pre-Joe or not, BUT OMG YES!!! Joe is the ONLY ONE that can tell the twins apart. Riya and Connor have him sit next to them when they are working on the computers or Lifeboat trying to teach him all about it. Luka always plops the tot in Garcia's lap._ _

* * *

**_Confessions and First Date_ **

Joe's favorite person would be Lucy. And that is how Luka is able to corner her into talking about her feelings about Garcia. Abby, on the other hand just comes right out and asks questions. Catching Garcia off guard so much that he answers without thinking.

Abby is unrelenting, because she's been there with Luka, so she doesn't let Garcia off the hook with his deflections. Garcia explains there's too much blood in his hands to be worth to anyone, much less Lucy. She takes his face in her hands, tells him Lucy sees the worthy man within.

Abby tells Luka about this, makes it his turn to weaponize his son. Plops Joe in Garcia's lap. He's frozen. Joe looks up to Tata, but his smile falters because Tata Feels wrong. There are two! He puts his little hands on his face. There are tears, but he smooshes his face to Tata 2.

Can you imagine the awkward conversation that Luka would have with Lucy about Garcia? He'd stumble his way through it and Lucy wouldn't even know what he's talking about until he gives up trying to be subtle and just says, _"Abby says you love Garcia and I think she's right. Is she?"_

Lucy would NOT answer and be in denial, but Luka has been there and recognizes that for what it is. But he knows that she would need Garcia to convince her instead of him, so he would try and help Abby with his brother.

> __Luka: "The bunker is getting more crowded, and people can clearly see but you, dragi brate. You love her, don't you?"_ _
> 
> __Luka: "Let's spar. If I win, you're taking Lucy to a date."_ _

> __Garcia: *sputters* "That's hardly a fair bet!"_ _

> __Luka: "I called it. You nap, you lose."_ _

> __Garcia: "It's 'snooze', brat."_ _

_[** A/N: My original post didn’t indicate who said what, i.e., hence the confusion in the succeeding scene. That’s on me. ^^;; (Daiji)]_

Garcia would win in a fight any other day, but Luka is DETERMINED and wins to the surprise of EVERYONE that happens upon the brothers sparring.

Luka points to Garcia, saying he and Abby will join Garcia and Lucy's date to validate it or their agreement is null. Garcia throws his sweaty towel at Luka's face and mutters a string of words that make Luka blush and decline to translate.

And Luka is sure as HELL will not do a switcheroo for him to renege on his date, hence the double date. He'll make sure he stays in Lucy's sight at all times.

Luby treats Garcia like a child for his first date with Lucy which happens after a successful mission. They stand outside the restaurant like concerned parents. Garcia is both annoyed and grateful for their help, but more annoyed when they get a table next to theirs.

Lucy is nervous as all hell, but calms down once Luka and Abby are seated near them. She spends the rest of the evening teasing Garcia about bringing his "parents" on their date. The date is successful and the Kovacs 1000% takes credit for their newfound relationship.

They get home around midnight, each hand-in-hand with their significant others. Once home, Garcia excuses himself, sprints and jumps on Luka's back. They roughhouse for five minutes, exchanging words that Lucy and Abby learns to be expletives, and goes to their rooms.

Once they're gone, Garcia tackles Luka to the floor, gives him a sloppy kiss to the cheek, pushes off and heads for bed.

* * *

**_They’re Quite the Time Team! But..._**

And somewhere in between all the fluffy couple stuff they defeat Rittenhouse, them realizing they fucked up when they inadvertently brought the twins together because they are damn near impossible to beat afterwards

Because the twins are fierce protectors, fights dirty, and will do everything they can to have each other's back to make sure they all get home safe. But Garcia will always take the burden of taking a life, honoring Luka and Abby's vows to not take a life.

Rufus and Jiya keeps a jar where either twin is fined for being a Reckless Idiot. Garcia ends up opening a credit line with funds he stole from various RH offshore accounts and plunks the card in the jar.

😭 Garcia is such a good brother. Listen Garcia may be reckless but Luka is human disaster that WILL find himself in horrible situations that Garcia would have to get him out of. Luka is a certified damsel in distress.

If Abby is hurt on a mission Luka is MURDERING EVERYONE and vice-versa. These two don't play around. A 5'3 mama bear coming at a RH agent with a knife is not something Garcia is EVER going to forget

> __Garcia *to himself*: God. There's three of them..._ _

This is why only one Kovac comes to every mission.

* * *

**Luka’s AU Backstory**

Rittenhouse killed Luka's family. They made sure his place got bombed during the war. They thought he was Flynn at the time and thought nothing of it until they went back and tried to kill him.

Garcia somehow gets hold of this intel, talks to Abby and Lucy, unsure how Luka will take it. He doesn't want his brother to go through what he went through; only one of them will get to have their hands bloodied. Should they tell him?

(But) Garcia wouldn't tell him. It would cause an argument with Lucy because she doesn't want to keep it a secret. Luka would definitely find out by himself, though. Maybe he finds the information or overhears them, but he would definitely be upset that Garcia tried to keep it from him.

Luka tries to understand Garcia meant well, but he's really hurt that his twin couldn't trust him. He gives the three the cold shoulder, but still shows up for missions. Then he goes off on his own, being his disaster self, gets in trouble. 

Garcia saves him, but gets terribly hurt in the process. Luka manages to stabilize him for the jump, and he and Abby manage to save him. 

Garcia wakes up and thought someone put a mirror in front of him. He looks like shit. Then his reflection snapped at him saying if he starts saying "I told you so", he might punch him.

They make up cause they love each other and they know RH won’t be defeated if they are at odds with one another and do stupid shit like accidentally getting caught.

They mutually agree not to take unnecessary risks, but worries that the Reckless Idiot jar won't be replenished. 

Abby was in Garcia's room during this conversation, hears it, then guffaws as she goes back out, saying, _"Fat chance of that!"_

* * *

**Disaster Twins Unleashed**

Abby and Lucy wouldn't be able to contain the horribly STUPIDLY reckless things these men do. They are bound to be disaster twins when they are together.

Speaking of. Garcia caught laryngitis, so he couldn't talk. He thought talking through text was disingenuous, so he taught Luka Morse code. Luka didn't like one-sided conversations in Croatian, so he put his newly-learned code to use. Everyone thought it cute, until it wasn't.

They are tapping _any_ where with _any_ thing. They'd have seemingly long convos, the tapping getting faster and more frantic, until one gives a despairing groan and the other a husky chuckle. Then it begins again. It's not helpful to developing migraines in the bunker.

Jiya would try to fight _both_ of them with Abby and Lucy helping because, oh my god, that would be so damn annoying.

While Rufus stays far away from the crossfire, blissfully typing away with his earbuds on, the traitor.

Connor would just watch it all unfold and just watch ALL OF THEM get in trouble when Denise gets there.

Denise goes down the bunker entrance, and is alarmed by the intermittent sounds coming from within. She slams into the keypad, yanks the steel door, runs in. Deathly quiet. The girls and the Disaster Twins are in various states of frozen mid-motion...

She pinches the bridge of her nose with a groan, turns around to the bunker entrance and closes the door, walking back while mentally preparing the riot act in her head. She's 10000000% certain the Twins started it. They had the least guiltiest faces.

Garcia is on the couch with Lucy, Abby, and Jiya trying to beat him. Luka walks in and sees this. "SAVE YOURSELF!" is all he hears before he tries to run away, but Abby has somehow teleported on his back and has him in a chokehold. This is what Denise walks in on.

She questions how they could ever beat RH with literal children, accepting a glass of lemonade from Lucy and a plate of baked goods from Jiya. Luka and Abby stand their ground with a smile, while Garcia mimes frantically he didn't do anything, just "talking" with his hands.

Connor has Joe on his lap showing him his record collection, while Rufus is ignoring everything around him cause he does NOT want Denise yelling at him.

So it's Code Normal - Everything is Less Fucked Up Than Usual. Denise orders Garcia to solitary bed rest and use the group chat instead to talk to everyone like a _Normal Person Living in the 00's, Stop Living In The Dark Ages_. She spares Connor the stink eye for not doing squat.

Lucy would sit in Garcia's room and reads to him. Luka sits with him to talk about life after RH. They both have older brothers so they talk about them. Abby only walks in to check on him. He's miserable.

Luka sees this, and offers to sing to him, to which Garcia taps forceful Morse on his knee saying that if he does start a single tune, he will punch him in the throat. (Garcia is certain their voices aren't made for singing).

Luka sings in Croatian. He's decent. Garcia just does a thumbs up and asks him to sing something else. Abby and Lucy sit outside and listen because they don’t want to intrude.

Listening to native songs makes Garcia miss his family, thinks Luka does, too. So he tap-asks what Luka's adoptive family is like, and is glad to know that Luka has a great family. Garcia suggests that Luka should do a video chat with his brother, and Luka counters with the same.

Luka could tell Niko all about Garcia. It would be cute. Garcia would be too nervous to call Gabriel, since he's never met him.

The twins talk it over. They'll ask Rufus and Jiya to make sure they set up a secure line when they do the video call. They table calling Gabriel for now. One day.

Luka idly wonders if their mother is still alive, considering that they made changes in the timeline. Garcia is poleaxed.

He didn't think to check. Luka wanted to smack him. Garcia points out that he was too busy, didn't think he had a life outside his mission. It was this time Abby and Lucy enters to check on Garcia. Luka turns to them for help, holding up a $5 for the jar. "You owe me $5, _brate_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Feb 27, 2020) **UPDATE!** Since we base off of this imagine a lot, we've started to split it off into its own story! Check out [**#Flynn Friday Imagines - Disaster Twins 'Verse**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923160/chapters/54792763) where all of our #FF imagines on this universe will be posted there. ^_^


	5. Welcome to the Twilight Zone (Garcy, Riya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn, Lucy, Jiya, and Rufus settle in front of the TV to watch the Twilight Zone. They all fall asleep. Or do they? Are their dreams a work of their imagination or is it real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thaliashadow02/status/1218037634628489218).
> 
> TW Notes: mention of non-graphic but extreme violence, a lot of swearing

Rufus wakes up first, rubs his eyes. Why is everything black and white? He rubs again, the same. He wakes Jiya up. She blinks several times at him.

"Rufus... Is it just the low lighting, or is everything in grayscale?..."

"It's not you… maybe we're dreaming?" Rufus says as he examines himself.

"Would you dream about Flynn?" Jiya points to the sleeping figure next to Lucy.

"Well this is clearly a nightmare, then." Rufus huffs with an eye roll.

Jiya pinches him. 

"Ow!"

"Well, that's some realistic nightmare," Jiya notes.

"You couldn't have pinched yourself??" Rufus half-wails.

"Now, we both know this is real."

Rufus nudges her. “You wake 'em up. Flynn's less likely to kill you."

Flynn bolts up and holds his shin where Rufus kicked him, jerking Lucy awake as well. "RUFUS WHAT THE..." He trails off when he notices the lack of a color scheme, "...fuck?"

Lucy is wide-eyed as she takes everything in. "’TV’s in color."

Rufus stares as well. "Weren't we just watching an old black and white film?"

Jiya shrugs. "We might have slept through it."

Flynn points at 'Dracula' playing on the screen. "Is it just me, or does Bela Lugosi look too vivid and life-like to you...?"

Before they could react to the terrifying vampire on screen, the channel changes and Rod Serling smirks at them through the screen. "What you're about to witness is a nightmare." 

The lights go out.

Everyone gets behind Flynn when an overhead light illuminates Bela Lugosi. "Run."

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM??"

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST GO!"

"To WHERE, FLYNN?? WE'RE IN A DAMN BUNKER!"

They run as a group down the hallway, Jiya muttering all this time, "Please be a slow vampire, please be a slow vampire..."

As soon as they turned the corner, a clown wielding an axe appears and Rufus lets out the loudest scream before grabbing Jiya's hand and sprinting in the other direction with Flynn and Lucy trailing close behind.

"WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!" Rufus says, heading for the exit.

Flynn makes a very quick trip to their makeshift armory, grabs whatever weapons he could and chucks them at the other three (Lucy almost drops her pistol). He shoves the rest into a duffel, grabs Lucy and runs, firing at the murder clown behind them. 

He asks, "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?"

"I THINK THEY RAN FOR THE EXIT!" No sooner had those words left her mouth did they see Jiya and Rufus speed past them with Jiya latching on to Lucy's arm.

"FREDDY KRUEGER!" Was all she says before they hear knives being dragged along metal.

"STORAGE ROOM!!" Flynn yells at them.

They reach the storage room before their pursuers did and starts barricading the door. 

"Did ANY of you see Connor or Wyatt?" Jiya asks.

All freeze and look at each other in alarm.

"Wyatt should figure it out and look for us,” Flynn points out. “If he gets to Connor, they should be fine. I hope."

Once the door is secure, Flynn moves to the vent that young JFK once crawled out of and opens it. "Ladies first."

"Age before beauty." Jiya counters.

"Lucy?" Flynn asks.

"I'm claustrophobic.Rufus?"

"Black people are always the first to die."

The lights flicker and Jiya jumps through.

Rufus goes next, then Lucy, then Flynn goes last. Banging and growling can be heard on the storage room door.

They crawl in the vents for several minutes, Lucy stopping on and off to get her bearings.

Jiya emerges. "WHY THE HELL IS IT STILL BLACK and WHITE OUT HERE??"

"WHO CARES! KEEP MOVING!" Lucy shouts as she pushes past her and Rufus to drink in the fresh air and SPACE.

Flynn is about to speak when something wraps around his leg and drags him back towards the vent.

"THAT A WEREWOLF?!" Rufus screams as he fumbles to help the girls pull Flynn.

Flynn keeps his panic in check as he tries to kick free. He sees the creature about to renew his attack so he pulls the 9 mm and fires between the werewolf's eyes. It rears back howling, but it only made him angrier.

He scrambles out of the hole and helps Rufus push the heavy metal door against the snarling monster. The girls drag a long branch to jam the door and helps the guys push a concrete block against it.

Jiya wipes his forehead. "Dracula, Pennywise, Freddy Krueger, now a werewolf. It's like we're in th—"

"DON'T say it!" Rufus cuts her off.

Jiya raises her arms, palms up. "Fine, I won't, but we're all thinking it."

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Flynn mutters as he looks out towards the open field. In the distance, he can see a handful of bodies stumbling towards them. "Are those zombies?"

"Yep." Lucy sighs.

Rufus looks terrified, while Flynn is getting Very Pissed. "It's like all our worst fears come to life!"

Jiya freezes. "Say that again...?"

"Zombies or the worst fears part?" Flynn replies as he pulls out a shotgun from the duffle bag.

"Well...neither of these are my fears..." Jiya says as tiny creatures begin running from the woods towards them.

"Are those...?" Rufus observes.

"GREMLINS!" Jiya takes off.

"Okay, I don't mind doing cardio on occasion, but we need to end this," Flynn declares. “Geniuses, get cranking."

"NOT WHILE THOSE CREEPY THINGS ARE AFTER US!" Jiya keeps tugging at Rufus' sleeve. "Come onnnn!"

"Okay," Lucy calls out. "These creatures are from different eras, right? Not all are black and white classics like Freddy and Pennywise or those gremlins. They're somehow coming out of the woodwork for some reason. They must have some commonality."

Flynn looks back in admiration while running "That's my girl. Okay, confession time. Whose fears are they?"

"Clowns and werewolves." Rufus says.

"Dracula and zombies." Lucy answers.

Jiya speeds up, "Gremlins and if we see giant spiders, I'm sorry."

Flynn glances behind them to see how far their pursuers were. "Krueger and...oh, god."

"Flynn?" Lucy asks as she notices fear in his eyes.

They see a black cloud approaching fast. As it gets closer, they realize what it was.

"Ravens, Flynn? REALLY?!" Rufus screeches.

Lucy pulls at Flynn desperately. "Try watching 'The Birds' sometime. Let's go!!"

He shakes his head.

"NO? ARE YOU NUTS??!! They're getting closer!"

"When did that get here?" Jiya asks and they all notice the SUV conveniently placed about 100 yards away.

"I HATE THIS!!" Rufus screams as they all run towards the vehicle, hoping to get away.

All of their fears are catching up to them as Flynn fires behind them.

Lucy, Jiya and Rufus pile into the SUV as Flynn shoots at zombies and ravens with his poorly effective shotgun.

He crouches to rummage in the duffel for a semi-auto, leaves his back unguarded. A few ravens swoop down to take advantage.

"FLYNN!"

He turns in time and raises his arm—

The ravens turn to dust as they hit him. He opens his eyes and notices snow everywhere. "What the..." 

He turns around and no-one is behind him. The others are gone.

"Lucy? Jiya? Rufus?" He screams and no one answers back. There are footprints in the snow and he still has the duffle bag.

* * *

"WHERE'D HE GO??" Lucy screams.

The ravens are gone, but some zombies get closer. She's trembling,but her overwhelming fear for Flynn is stronger. She spies a jungle knife at the back of the SUV, snatches it and opens the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Rufus calls after her.

Flynn follows the footprints for about five miles without anything attacking him. He raises his pistol as he came across a lonely snow covered cabin. "Great. I'm going to die here, I just know it."

He walks toward the door and opens it. "Hello?" Nothing. He walks inside.

* * *

"I'm not leaving Flynn to them!" Lucy snaps, long knife out front and ready.

"She's gonna die," Rufus moans.

"Lucy! Undead at 4 o'clock!" Jiya warns.

She turns to the correct position, swinging. Instead of decayed flesh, she hits air.

* * *

Opening her eyes, her friends are gone.

Lucy looks around and sees snow. Footprints are leading in one direction. It's still black and white and the sun is now up, but logic seems to have gone out the window long ago, so she just shrugs it off. She follows the footprints with her knife out in front of her, just in case.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"Yes! Lucy's GONE,too!"

"Don't you get it, Rufus? We HAVE to face our fears!" Jiya turns on all d lights & finds a long wrench. "It's time I face mine."

"No! Jiya, WAIT--!"

He grasps air as she steps out of the safety of the SUV, swinging. He blinks and—

* * *

Jiya swings at nothing and lands in snow. She quickly glances around, seeing a figure at the edge of the woods. "LUCY!" The figure stops and turns. "Thank God." Jiya runs after her friend and hugs her.

"I think Flynn went this way...where's Rufus?" Lucy said and they both glance back.

* * *

There's a howl in the distance. Of fucking course it is.

Rufus hurriedly fumbles for something—ANYTHING—made of silver, as he spies burning yellow eyes getting closer by the second. It hits him.

He takes out the silver StarTrek communicator from his wallet & braces himself.

Rufus is screaming when he notices the shift in temperature and opens his eyes. He looks around and sees Lucy and Jiya running towards him. Embarrassed, he stands up, brushing snow off of himself. 

"No one breathes ONE WORD about this to Flynn." The girls just laugh at him.

"Come on," Lucy urges after the couple hugs it out. "We follow the tracks, it might take us to Flynn."

"Or the next level boss fight," Rufus quips, kicking snow. "This sucks."

They trudge through the snow until they see a snow-covered cabin ahead.

"Oh, HELL no!!"

"We have to see if Flynn is in there." Lucy states, not moving towards the cabin.

"Maybe he walked PAST the creepy cabin." Rufus suggests.

They all hear a loud, yet muffled, scream coming from inside and they recognized it as Flynn, yet no one really moved. "Well, hell."

Lucy stiffens, and Jiya lays a hand on her arm. "Let's go round and peek at the window before we barge in," she suggests.

They slowly approach the only lit window and crouches in the shadows. Jiya stealthily peeks inside while Lucy and Rufus wait nervously.

Jiya sits back down, "What did you see?" Lucy asks her.

"Um...Flynn is just...Sitting there." She answers and the other two peek in to find that the Croatian was indeed just sitting down with his hands on the table in front of him.

"That's not creepy." Rufus whispers.

"Is there anyone else with him?" Lucy asks.

Jiya shrugs. "Looks like he's by himself."

"But what was—"

Rufus is cut off by another one of Flynn's muffled screams.

They all look inside the cabin, but Flynn hadn't moved. Jiya decides to tap the glass. When nothing happens, she taps it a little harder. Flynn doesn't even flinch, but something in the shadows move and they all tense as a man emerges. He has headphones on, but he also has syringes.

This is so weird," Rufus mutters. "Why isn't Flynn moving?"

"I don't know," Lucy admits, worried. "This isn't like him."

"How do we help him?" Jiya asks, peering around. She doesn't like the look of those syringes at all.

The man grabs Flynn by his hair and jabs a syringe into his neck before slapping him across the face. Flynn didn't move, but he lets out a grunt of pain. "I'll be back." The man's muffled voice floats towards them before he walks up the stairs whistling to whatever music played.

"We have to get him outta there," Jiya declares.

"Agreed, but how?" Rufus asks. "If that creep captured Flynn, how can we stand against him?"

"We have the numbers... I hope," says Lucy. "We find Flynn's duffel and hopefully stage a rescue. Thoughts?"

"We can try the window." Rufus suggests and both girls helps him slowly shimmy it open as quietly as they could.

They urge Jiya to go through because she was smaller and she agrees. Once inside the house, she crawls to Flynn's side.

"Flynn?" She sees his eyes move, but that's it.

"Blink twice for Yes, one slow blink for No. Got it?" He blinks twice.

"Is he alone?" - two blinks.

"D'you have your duffel when you got here?" - two blinks.

"Can you move at all?" - long blink. Damn.

"I wish you know Morse..." two blinks. 

"Really? Great. Where'd he stash your duffel?"

He blinks rapidly. Jiya slowly walked towards the couch where the duffle was and grabbed it, but sound from the stairs has her dropping to the ground.

The man returns with barely a glance her way. He notices the partially opened window, "Did you do that?" He asks Flynn, smiling

He backhands him before he goes to shut the window. Blood flows from Flynn's cut lip.

Lucy holds back a gasp from her place at the window. If this is a nightmare, how was Flynn bleeding?

"I'm out of fish wire, puppet. I need to go to the shed. I'll be back." The man smiles at Flynn. With that the man leaves out of the back door, making Lucy and Rufus scramble to hide behind some bushes.

Jiya runs to Flynn and notices the knife in his right leg. "He do that?" He blinks twice.

"The stuff he gave you. There's an antidote?" Two blinks. "Where?"

At Flynn's direction, she finds the right bottle. Grabbing an empty syringe, she draws from it, then injects Flynn with it.

There are heavy footfalls. Jiya quickly replaces bottle and syringe on the table and hides.

The man comes back and places the fish wire on the table. He doesn't notice Flynn's finger twitching.

Jiya then pops up screaming with her wrench, hitting the man with it but he just shrugs it off and grabs her.

Flynn quickly pulls the knife from his leg and stabs the man in the face

He roars in pain, but doesn't let up on his grip on Jiya.

"LET. HER. GO!" Rufus comes screaming in, throwing a pistol at Flynn. He barely catches it, carefully avoids Jiya before shooting the man several times. Jiya wrenches free.

"GO. NOW." Flynn limps out of the cabin with Rufus supporting some of his weight.

"I'd like to wake up now." Rufus muttered as they met Lucy at the front & kept running.

Once they were far enough away they stopped running. "Are you ok?" Lucy asked, holding Flynn's face.

"I'll live." He relishes her hands on his face before urging to hide deeper in the woods. 

"Do we know where we are?" Jiya asks, dropping the duffel beside her, digs out a first aid kit she swiped. She sits by Flynn and starts working on his leg while Lucy cleans his face.

It's still black & white, but they can see that the sun is fading. "This is definitely a nightmare, right? Why don't we try and wake up?" Lucy suggests.

Rufus walks over to Jiya and pinches her arm. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Rufus backs off. "Doesn't work."

"What is that?" Flynn asked.

"Why did you run, puppet?" The man asks, his voice distorted by the bullet hole in his neck, the knife still sticking out of his face.

"WHY ISN'T THAT MOTHERFUCKER DEAD??"

The man slowly taps his fist on his chest. "Body armor. Come home with me now." He smiles at Flynn.

"What you're about to witness is a nightmare." A voice echoes through the woods.

"Fuck..." Jiya said as she grabs Rufus and starts running, Flynn and Lucy close behind them.

The man isn't moving fast, but he isn't slow either. He is gaining on them despite their speed.

Realizing he is slowing the team down, Flynn hands the duffel to Jiya before taking a few weapons. "Keep going," he urges them. "I'll keep him busy." He limps back to face their pursuer.

Dread fills Lucy. "Flynn..."

"I'm only slowing you down," he says with a rueful smile.

"Garcia..."

"It's just a dream, right? I'll meet you on the other side." He leans down and kisses her before urging her towards the others.

Something in her brain clicks. This is just like the first time. "Was the cabin your fear?" At his nod she continues "Losing you is mine."

His chest tightens. "You won't. Not if I can help it."

She runs back to him. "You can't promise that, but I can help you keep it." She hefts the long knife.

Flynn grabs it. "Let's switch. You take these-" He checks two 9mm’s and hands them over.

"Together, then?"

"Together."

"Do we have to help them?" Rufus whispers to his girlfriend, but when she just glares back at him he takes out the shotgun from the bag. "I mean of course we're helping."

Jiya finds a rifle in the bag and walks up to the couple with a smile, "Stop being cute, we have a psycho to fight."

Garcia sighs. "I told you two to go."

"When have any of us listened when we say that to each other?" Jiya replies, cocking the rifle.

"What is thisss?" Creepy Guy sounds concerned. "I only need the puppet to come with-"

"Yeah, no," Garcia retorts and shoots his face a few times.

Flynn suddenly stops shooting as color bleeds back. Could this possibly be the end of the nightmare? Or...?

Lucy, Rufus, and Jiya walk closer as they shoot the man, not noticing the color returning to their vision or that Flynn has stopped, too focused on killing the man.

"HEY! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Flynn tries yelling over the gunfire.

Lucy turns away, clearly unable to continue. She looks up at him, realization dawning. "Did we do it?"

She doesn’t wait for an answer and lays a hand on her friends.

"Guys! Guys! We did it! It worked!"

Color was back and they could see the sun setting and the man isn't moving on the ground. They hug each other and suddenly feels extremely tired.

"Let's watch the sunset." Jiya yawns as snow quickly melts away.

They pick a tree and lean against it with a good view of the sun.

Rufus sits up w/ a start. He looks around; they're back in the bunker.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm glad I'm seeing camo green again," he says as the others start to stir.

Lucy offers a hand to Flynn who's sprawled on the floor. He gets up with a groan and touches his lip.

Lucy leads him to the kitchen when she sees the blood. "Don't know how I fell. Had a weird dream." Flynn says.

"Nothing compared to mine." Jiya says, looking at the TV screen.

The DVD must have been scratched because it kept skipping to: _"What you're about to witness is a nightmare..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to explain. The gang (except Flynn, I guess) being cavalier about gunning Flynn's captor down is born from the notion that they know they're in some weird dream, so they're in a mindset that they have to kill this enemy at all costs so that they can go back to where they were/wake up - especially Rufus and Jiya. And, tbqh, I didn't spend a lot of time thinking of the characters' moral and ethical dilemma because of the surreal situation they're in.
> 
> And Lia and I had been at this imagine for 24 hours - give or take the RL breaks in between, including sleeping. This was the second longest we've worked at an imagine, the longest one of which will posted here eventually ^^).


	6. Photographs & Memories (Disaster Twins, Garcy, Luby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1218102896979476480): The Disaster Twins are looking through their parents’ old things when they come across an old photo that was taken when Garcia had visited Luka in the Congo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first of several Disaster Twins stories.
> 
> This references Luka's time with Doctors without Borders in the Kisangani arc (ER eps S9E22: Kisangani - S10E02: The Lost)
> 
> Photo manip by Lia/DoctorLia

"Oooh, look at you being young and reckless with your life."

"Speak for yourself, Mister. Did your CO sanction your visit to get me out of Matenda?"

"First. I didn't have COs. Second.... I was in the neighborhood." Garcia smiles at him. Luka squints at him suspiciously.

Lucy spots the picture over Luka's shoulder. "What's this?"

"Luka being at his peak dumbass in the Congo," Garcia answers.

Luka shoves him. "Hey! I was helping people!"

Garcia shoves back. "Sure! Not listening to warnings to evacuate while you're at it."

Luka walks over to Lucy and threw his arm around her, "Don't believe him. I've never reached peak dumbass."

"Didn’t you get Malaria over there?" Lucy asks.

"Yep. He didn't take his meds." Garcia says as he bats Luka away from his woman.

"Peak dumbass." Abby said from the door.

Luka pouts. "But you love my dumb ass."

"Yeah, it's a quandary I've been pondering for years," Abby quips.

Luka turns to his twin. "And how'd you know I didn't take my meds??"

Garcia smirks slowly. "I just did."

"Jebeni špijunski brat," Luka retorts. 

Garcia flips him off.

"Alright none of that!" Abby says with a roll of her eyes. Every nostalgic thing the twins have come across has set them back and their parents’ house isn't going to pack itself.

"I can't believe they want to move. We grew up here!" Luka whines, looking up at his brother.

Garcia looks around him sadly. "Yeah." He puts an arm around Luka. They have memories here—good and bad. "They need to be around family, and Mama can't look after Tata by herself."

Abby whispers to Lucy. "We better kick their butts into action before they get too nostalgic to move."

Lucy nods her head and walks up to the pile of boxes that they have managed to fill, "I'm bringing this downstairs!"

"You will do no such thing! You're pregnant! What if you fall?!?" Garcia says as he grabs the box from her.

"Mama would kick his ass." Luka adds from the floor.

"I may blatantly go against these doctor's wishes, but never my mother."

Luka nods. "Yep. It's the decree here."

Lucy shakes her head at them, but relinquishes the box to Garcia. "Mama's boys..."

Garcia smirks. "Damn proud of it, too."

Luka smiles brightly at the accusation and looks over at his wife, who is rolling her eyes at the twins. "We should buy this house from my parents. Joe can grow up here!"

"It'll defeat the purpose of your parents moving closer to us, babe."

"Lucy?"

"I don't know, Luka."

Luka turns up the puppy eyes.

"You're worse than your brother," she huffs and turns away with a suppressed grin.

He bats his eyelashes at Garcia next.

"Ew, gross. Stop that." He pushes Luka's face away, but the hesitation is in his eyes.

"We can keep it as a summer home." Garcia suggests. "We can all own it. Wouldn't feel right to keep it for my family."

Luka nods as he continues packing books, "Joe and your little monsters can still be raised here."

"Why are my children monsters?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

Luka points at Garcia.

Garcia chucks a throw pillow at his head. "And you're the clown in this pair. I just hope Joe gets most of Abby's temperament."

Both Luka and Abby laugh. "Be careful what you wish for," Abby suggests.

"Why don't we finish this up and then we can discuss it with your folks later?" Lucy suggests.

Abby agrees as they are now two hours behind schedule and no doubt going to miss their dinner reservations. "We need to cancel our plans, since the boys are crying about their old home."

She is met with identical grimaces. Luka rolls his eyes. "We get it. We'll heckle."

"Hustle." Garcia, Lucy, and Abby correct him.

Luka smirks. "Jinx! You are all too easy."

All three roll their eyes at him and all he simply smiles back.

"I married a child." Abby mutters to a chuckling Lucy.

"Why do you do that? You're not an idiot." Garcia says to his twin.

Luka just shrugs, "Abby doesn't know that," he whispers back, smiling over at his wife.

"Come on, idiot. Better hurry or it's crackers and tap water dinner for both of us."

Relieved that they won't lose their old house, the twins pack up their parents' things in record time.

Both look sadly around the empty house one last time, before joining their wives outside.

"It'll be fine, boys. You can explain it to your parents over dinner." Lucy says as she closes the car door and watches the twins in front of the house.

"Tata's gonna kill us if we tell him we’re buying it over dinner. He went through all the trouble of getting it put on the market."

Garcia strokes his chin. "You talked us all into it, you're telling him."

Luka gapes. "ME? You all agreed  _ with _ me! Help me out here!"

Abby pops her head out of the window. "What trouble's gotten in your heads now?"

"What do we do?"

"Tell him the truth?" Garcia says with a wince.

Luka makes a face and pats his brother on the back. "He's gonna be pissed."

"I can distract him with baby names." Garcia offers as they make their way to the car and their patiently waiting wives.

"Good, Mama would be easier to convince and she's not easily distracted by our wives."

"Hm. Divide and conquer," Garcia decides. "Lucy and I talk to Tata, you and Abby Mama."

Luka frowns at him.

"Simple. We out-stubborn Tata. Besides, he'll take it easy on me, considering Lucy's 'condition'," he adds with an eye roll. "You sweet-talk Ma, as Abby keeps you in line."

"Hey!"

Garcia got in the driver's seat and Luka climbs in behind him. "Tata would be suspicious if you start acting all emotional across the table and Abby can keep you on task."

Abby and Lucy, who has no idea what the boys are planning, just sighs, "Parents are gonna be mad?" Abby asked.

"Parents are gonna be mad," Luka confirms. "Garcia has a plan, though."

"If you call going in half-cocked a plan," he replies with a grimace.

Lucy holds his hand. "We've fought Rittenhouse with badly hatched plans. I think we can handle your parents."

Garcia grins at her and kisses her hand.

"Our parents are scarier." Luka mutters and Garcia nods along.

"So what's the plan?" Abby asks.

"Distract Tata, convince Mama."

"So that she can convince Tata, later." The twins say with confidence and Lucy glances at Abby, knowing this plan was doomed to fail. 

"Ok." She agrees.

They talk over The Plan on the way to the restaurant. A half-assed plan was set to talk to Maria, but the twins are still at a loss.

"So our lead strategist plans to distract his father with... baby names," Lucy repeats flatly.

"I work better under life-threatening situations."

"Tata is also a sucker for his grandchildren. He spoils Joe rotten and I think he'd like to toss some names into the box." Luka says.

"Ring." Abby corrects as she thought about how they could bring up buying the house to Maria.

"What if Maria wants to talk baby names? Lucy asks.

"See, Abby? I told you, we should have brought Joe!"

"And get packed in by you lunkheads by mistake? Fat chance."

"You forget that I ha—"

"—maaaybe if you two distract Maria with Joe's latest photos?" Lucy smoothly cuts in. "Maybe FaceTime with him?"

Garcia gives a thumb to it, as he does with most of her ideas.

"Why can't you just bring up buying the house because Lucy and I want it for our kids?" Abby suggests and the twins look horrified at that plan.

"You girls aren't as special as you think." Luka says to his wife, which earns him a smack in the arm. "Ow! I'm not wrong." He argues.

Lucy sighs. "Look. You work out a way to bring that up. Abby's covered with Joe's photos and FaceTiming."

Garcia glances at her. "And what've WE got?"

She gives him a mysterious grin. "I might have something..."

The twins stare in apprehension.

"Don't you just hate it when they do that?" Luka tells his brother.

"It is annoying." Garcia agrees.

"Compared to how creepy it is when you boys do it?" Abby counters and the twins make a face.

"It's not creepy." They both say at the same time, making their wives laugh at them.

"There's the restaurant." Lucy announces when it comes into view.

The twins look out in trepidation.

“Once more unto the breach, _dragi brate_ ,” Garcia tells Luka.

The group meets them at the table, Maria seated between Luka and Abby, Asher between Garcia and Lucy.

They catch up on their parents' lives. Then as the conversation shifts to them, the twins exchange looks.

Luka IMMEDIATELY panics, but Abby is quick to show Maria a picture of Joe at daycare. The older woman smiles at her grandson.

Asher is on the cusp of asking to see the picture when Lucy speaks, "We need help with baby names, Asher. Do you have any ideas?" The older man brightens.

"I'm partial to Mihael or Nikola," he catches Maria's eye at the last word. "If a girl, Lucija or Daniela."

Garcia nods in approval. "Not bad, Tata." He has half an ear on the other side of the table. He senses them about to shift the conversation to their parents' house...

"You can always use the American spelling of course." Asher hurried to inform.

"Mhmm." Garcia was looking at his plate, but his attention was on his brother.

"Mama, about the house..." Luka starts.

"What did you break?" She sighs.

"Nothing… Abby has a question about it."

Luka glances at his twin. As if sensing it, Garcia turns slightly his way. Luka stares. It's time.

Garcia somehow telegraphs this to Lucy.

"I'd keep the spelling as is," she answers Asher. "I want their names to carry part of their wonderful heritage."

Asher looks delighted.

"Are you hoping for identical twins?" Asher continues the flow of conversation with his daughter-in-law.

Meanwhile, Abby glares at Luka as she brings up the question. "Maria, I was wondering about what you planned on doing with the house."

Maria eyes them for a moment, "You want to buy it?"

Luka gapes at his mom. Maria snorts. "Don't give me that. I raised you both. You don't think I know my sons?"

He lays his hand on hers. "We want our kids to know the home we knew, majka. Share in our memories." He shrugs.

Maria touches his cheek. "Always the sentimental one."

Luka blushes a little, but he also notices the conversation across the table has stopped. When he looks up Asher is looking at them.

"What are you talking about over there?" Asher asks.

"Luka wants to buy the house." Maria says.

"Actually, we all do." Garcia speaks up.

Asher frowns a little. "This is unexpected."

The twins are stiff and mute, so Lucy chimes in. "They don't want to part with it; they'd love to have our kids grow up there if they could."

"We've been away for so long, seeing it again... I felt at peace," says Garcia.

Abby is quick to also add, "We want it as a summer home. For all of the kids."

Asher gives a heavy sigh before chuckling. "Of course you boys wait till the last possible moment. You've had all this time...I knew having them pack was a bad idea. Now they've roped their wives into it."

"We might have been roped in, Asher," Lucy softly admits, "but, seeing them go through their old things, how they look at the old place... I don't think I ever had a sanctuary like that even in my old home. And I like that: for Joe, for my girls."

Garcia is still. "Girls?"

"Or boys." Lucy shrugs and Garcia's shoulders slump. Lucy wants to be surprised. He doesn't.

"Regardless. If you want the house. Why didn't you visit sooner?" Asher says with a sigh, already feeling a headache forming.

"We're busy, Tata. You just sprung it on us." Luka counters.

"We're sorry that you had to go through all the effort, Tata," Garcia says. "We're all willing to chip in and pay the full price of it. No family discount."

Asher looks around. Maria is giving her that look with her lovely green eyes. He sighs. "Alright."

Lucy kisses his cheek.

Asher blushes a little, but turns red when Abby leans over and kisses his other cheek. "Yes… well… Back to naming my grandchildren."

The entire table laughs at him, but the twins know the effect their wives have so they don't laugh too hard. "You old softy." Maria teases.

Lucy leans in to whisper to Luka beside her. "I told you, there was nothing to worry about."

He gives her a soft grin. "Thanks to you and Abby, sis."

Tears threaten behind her eyes at being called a sister again. "You're welcome, brati."

Luka winks at her before leaning back in his seat. He watched his family for a moment before reaching around Maria to grab Abby's hand. "You know, I think this is gonna be perfect."

"I haven't given you a price yet..." Asher muttered around his cup with a face at his son.

Garcia thinks about all the Rittenhouse funds he's raided with a satisfied smile. "Name it, Tata, and we'll match it," Garcia counters a little smugly.

Asher raises a brow, and names the amount. Luka looks uncertain, but Garcia slaps the table. 

"Deal!"

"Garcia, are you sure?"

"Sure am, Abby." Garcia states proudly.

Asher huffs before rolling his eyes, "As if your mother would let me accept you paying for our home. The house is already yours."

"Wait, what?" The twins say and the women look shocked.

"Like I said...I know my boys." Maria smirks.

Lucy recovers from her shock and bursts in laughter. Garcia and his family never ceases to amaze her.

Luka can't help himself. "Majka! Garcia and I were freaking out thinking how to tell you because you and Tata might be upset, and—"

"I AM UPSET!" Asher tries to argue, but Maria just shushes him and he sulks in his seat.

"I have never been happier to be a part of this family." Abby blushes and Lucy couldn't help but agree as the twins beam at their wives from their side of the table.

"Don't be mad," Lucy placates him, digging in her purse then sliding an envelope to him. "Consider this as down payment."

Asher frowns at it, but opens it at her urging. His face softens.

"Twins?"

"We'll need two sets of name suggestions."

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Maria asked Asher who was tearing up.

Asher turns to Garcia, "Twins. _Moj djecak_ … you are so fucked."

Luka spits his water all over himself as he and the rest of the table lost their shit at Asher's words. Garcia knew he was in for a wild time with twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Croatian expressions that I looked up using Google Translate. If there's a proper wording for any of them, please let me know. ^^  
>   
> Jebeni špijunski brat = fucking spying brother  
> Majka = mother  
> dragi brati = dear brother  
> Moj djecak = my boy


	7. Weaving Dreams on Rainbows (Lorena/Garcia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1218118403141046273): Flynn holds his child for the first time and talks about all the things he is going to teach them when they are older and how much he loves them. Something sweet and fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reads like a script format, with sprinkles of emojis and GIFs in between.
> 
> Shoutout to mks57 for the photo manip of Flynn and baby Iris!

Lorena overhears some of them. "Are you sure they teach krav maga at that age?"

"Better start her early, I think."

Her eyes twinkle in amusement. "And all the languages we know. Really? I do hope you have some space in your grand agenda to let her play and be a kid."

Flynn and Lorena argues over who gets to teach Iris how to ride a horse.

Lorena concedes, but she gets to teach Iris how to drive.

They both agree to teach her to cook the dishes their parents/grandparents taught them.

They ponder whether to send her to singing or musical instrument lessons next.

Flynn is definitely teaching her football. But in general they decide to expose Iris to all the arts and let her decide what speaks to her.

 _Flynn_ : What if it's drawing or painting? 😳

 _Lorena_ : We'll get a tutor because neither of us can draw for shit.

Lorena: (snaps finger) Oh, and before we get any further, we're NOT getting her--OR you--a horse.

 _Garcia_ : (sputters) What makes you think I'd--

 _Lorena_ : If the next words you utter are "I'd want to get a horse", put down our daughter so I can punch you.

 _Garcia_ : … What if we also got you a horse?

 _Lorena_ : Where would we put three horses? We live in the suburbs.

 _Garcia_ : I'm not hearing a no then. 👀

 _Lorena_ : 🤦♀️

 _Garcia_ : I don't hear a No...

 _Lorena_ : I'm not saying yes, either. For the sake of argument, where WOULD you put 3 horses in the suburbs?

 _Garcia_ : We don't. I can get a friend who has a farm 30 mins away to house them.

 _Lorena_ : 😶

 _Garcia_ : * _singsong_ * Still not hearing a No~ooo…

 _Lorena_ : But... what if Iris doesn't like horses?

 _Garcia_ : 👀

 _Lorena_ : 👀

 _Garcia_ : 👀

 _Lorena_ : Yeah, I don't know how I said that with a straight face either. Call your friend.

 _Garcia_ :

> _Garcia_ : Perfect! We'll drop by there Saturday to check out if he has new horses.

 _Lorena_ : Iris can't even sit up yet.

 _Garcia_ : 👀

 _Lorena_ : 😒 

_Garcia_ : Fine. The next Saturday, then.

 _Lorena_ : Not the point, Garcia, and you know it!

 _Lorena_ : You know what, let's wait, okay, like until after your birthday, which is an arbitrary date I picked for no reason whatsoever.

 _Garcia_ : 👀🤔

 _Lorena_ : Just act surprised, okay.

 _Garcia_ : Fine. On to the next pressing agenda for Iris.

 _Lorena_ : 🤨 We actually have one?

 _Garcia_ : Halloween!

 _Lorena_ : 😶... as long as you will be in costume, too.

 _Garcia_ : Why wouldn't I be in costume?

 _Lorena_ : Just... making sure. Do you have any ideas?

 _Garcia_ : I was thinking Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters.

 _Lorena_ : You're not giving Iris a crossbow.

 _Garcia_ : Not until she's ten, at least.

 _Garcia_ : What will you and Iris go as for next Halloween?

 _Lorena_ : 😯 Forward-thinking.

 _Garcia_ : I like to plan ahead.

 _Lorena_ : Morticia & Wednesday Addams.

 _Garcia_ : 😵 * _points_ * You two are NOT going without ME as Gomez!

 _Lorena_ : That was the idea. 😉

 _Garcia_ : I don't know why I'm surprised.

 _Lorena_ : Me neither. Okay, so any other ideas?

 _Garcia_ : Maybe we can do The Untouchables?

 _Lorena_ : As long as Untouchable doesn't mean "no touching."

 _Garcia_ : Look at you, making dad jokes. * _pulls Lorena close & nuzzles her cheek, murmurs _* That's my job.

 _Lorena_ : _*shivers_ * Hey... you're on Iris duty. No fooling around while on the job.

 _Garcia_ : I can multitask. * _noses at her ear*_

 _Lorena_ : Mmmmm, if I remember correctly, you multitasking is how we got Iris in the first place.

 _Garcia_ : You remember correctly. 😏

 _Lorena_ : So, why don't we table the 1-on-1 session & focus on planning the Iris Agenda?

 _Garcia_ : * _sighs_ * Okay. As my lady--oh! As my shield-maiden commands.

 _Lorena_ : You big dork!

 _Garcia_ : But you love this big dork, yeah?

 _Lorena_ : Yes, I love my big highly-dramatic dork. 😘😘


	8. Disaster Triplets?? (Timeless x ER AU + Doctor Who!Tesla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1220592640657448960): Luka, Garcia, Lucy, and Jiya are tasked with protecting Nikola Tesla from Rittenhouse and are VERY surprised by the inventor's resemblance to the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Goran Visnjic's excellent stint as Nikola Tesla in the fourth Doctor Who Series 12 episode, "Nikola Tesla's Night of Terror." We won't be seeing the Doctor and her gang in this, though. That would have been an entirely different kind of time-wimey wibbly-wobbly.

Miss Skerritt is passed out. Oh, no. Now, there are three of them.

[Isn't he supposed to be celibate?] Garcia whispered to Lucy in French while Luka tends to Dorothy.

[You thinking he could be your ancestor?]

[You could ask him. He's right there,] Luka cut in.

[You know French??] Luka only smirked at his twin.

Nikola Tesla just looked on, pale.

Garcia looked from his twin to his idol and then to Lucy, not knowing how to start that conversation. He didn't want to offend Tesla, but he HAD to know.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked up to the famous inventor. "Mr. Tesla?"

He looked nervously at the two men before turning to Lucy.

"W-who are you people? Where did you come from?"

Lucy glanced back at the twins, communicating with her eyes that now wasn't the time for their questions.

Garcia stepped forward. "We know you have many questions, but right now, you're in danger. People are after you to kill you."

"W-what people?" Tesla glanced over at Luka, who just smiled back, "And why do these two men look like me?"

Garcia gave Lucy a 'I told you so' type look. Lucy rolled her eyes and addressed the genius. "All excellent questions, but we only have the answer to the first one."

[It would be awesome if he's our great granddad. Majka would be over the moon,] Luka says.

Dorothy came to, looked around. "Mr. Tesla? What's going on?"

"I wonder at that myself!" He looked helplessly at Lucy and the twins.

Jiya ran into the room suddenly and smiled at Tesla's lab. She was looking around the room while speaking to the group, "The goons are here. Emma's not with them, but they have automatic weapons."

Garcia sprang to action and handed Lucy a gun. "No time for questions, we have to go."

"Rufus would DIE once we tell him about this," Jiya declared as she ushered Tesla and Dorothy out the back door.

"We'll die first if you don't keep moving!" Garcia pointed out, bringing up the rear.

Distant clatter can be heard as the goons approach. They move faster.

They made it down the back alley and tried to blend in with the busy crowd on the main street. Garcia hung back just a little so he could protect the group if necessary. Luka leaned towards Jiya "FMK. Me, Garcia, Tesla."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the two as Jiya gave it serious thought.

"Easy. I'd F and marry the genius and kill you," she answered cheekily.

She asked the other two to slouch a bit, because three very tall men _really_ stand out.

Lucy asks Garcia. "Do we split up? Three of you have the same face, but if we split up in smaller groups, we're more vulnerable."

Luka pouts,offended, as Jiya laughed at him.

"I won't risk Luka's life by separating. Abby would kill me. You, Jiya, Tesla, and Dorothy would be alright, but Luka has a talent for getting into trouble." Garcia glances back before continuing, "You think Tesla and Dorothy...? Ya know?"

"I heard that, jerk!"

Lucy made a face at Garcia and caught his wrist. "I can't believe you're even thinking that! Just because they work together, they're _together_.

"And I know how you feel about leaving Luka alone, but our priority right now is looking after Tesla. Ideas?"

"Besides taking out the goons? None. We can have Luka and Jiya go search for the Mothership, but that's risky as well."

Tesla paused in his steps so that he could be in step with Garcia and Lucy. "I have so many questions, but I sense you won't be answering a great deal of them."

"We will, once we know we're safe," Garcia told him. He paused as he took off his coat. "Let's switch coats. Ms. Skerrit, you'll come with me."

"I don't like where you're going with this," Luka warned him.

"I know. I'm the best bet to lure them and take them out. Hang back and follow the goons so we can flank them if you want, but make sure Mr. Tesla is far from the firefight. Got it?"

"But, Ms. Skerritt..."

Lucy turned to assure Tesla. "Garcia is the best man to protect her. Don't worry."

Luka pointed at Garcia. "You both better be in one piece."

Garcia smirked at his brother, "Keep Tesla safe."

Lucy gave Garcia a longing and wary kind of look as he and Luka hug. 

"You should tell him you love him." Jiya whispered to her.

"Garcia and I are just friends." Lucy muttered and walked up to Tesla. 

"Is there somewhere else we can hide?"

"Yes. I have a workshop, where I keep most of my inventions. It's this way." Tesla sounded scared, knowing time is of the essence.

"Good luck." Jiya said to Garcia and Dorothy as they walked in the opposite direction.

"Don't die." Garcia said over his shoulder.

Tesla led them to the alley where his secret passage to Wardenclyffe Tower was. Luka let them through and was about to shut the door.

Lucy stopped him. "Don't even think about-"

"I can't leave him alone," Luka cut in. "He's outnumbered. I can help."

Lucy is conflicted, but she sighed and handed her pistol. "Jiya has one. And you come back in one piece. All three of you."

Luka gives her a cheeky grin and a salute before closing the steel door. 

Lucy sets her head against it, muttering, "Keep them safe".

***

Luka ran back towards the street where they had last seen Garcia and spotted him just as he turned a corner. Right before he goes to follow them he felt something pressing into his back.

"Are you aware that you and your homicidal twin are dead ringers for Nikola Tesla?" Emma asked.

***

"How is it you look exactly like Mr. Tesla?" Dorothy asked as they made their way down the street.

"I was hoping you could answer that, actually. Does Tesla have a girlfriend?" Garcia watched as Dorothy blushed hard.

"Mr. Tesla does not concern himself with such things." She frowned. "What's that got to do with the two of you looking like him?"

"Oh, just making sure the good genes get around," Garcia lied smoothly.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled. They're close. He made a sharp right to a less-crowded side street, ducked to the second door he saw. Three men walked by, clearly looking for them. He doesn't waste time and fires at them.

***

"You don't say," Luka tries for bravery.

"It would be a waste to off him, if it would get rid of you two."

"What can Rittenhouse do without electricity or time travel then, huh?"

"We have Edison in our pocket. We don't need that foreigner." Emma stated, making Luka's blood boil.

"Tesla is American. And he died a virgin. Killing him won't erase us."

Emma just grunted just before they heard gunshots in the distance and people running. "Looks like we found your brother."

***

Lucy, Jiya, and Tesla made it to his work shop safely. Jiya was beyond excited to learn about every invention and Tesla was more than happy to be distracted by her enthusiasm.

***

Garcia managed to take out one goon, but the other two were quick to return fire.

Dorothy shrieked as Garcia shielded her from the gunfire. He felt a burn zing through the back of his shoulder.

 _Fuck, we're in trouble_ , he thought as he returned fire. He heard a grunt and a thud. _One to go, at least_.

"Gar~cia! Guess who I got."

_Of course. Of fucking course he did._

Garcia peeked out from behind the crates that he and Dorothy were hiding behind and saw his idiot brother being held at gunpoint by Emma.

"Come on out before I make his wife a widow."

Garcia heard a crack and Luka grunting. Peeking back over, he saw Luka on the ground, bleeding.

***

As the geniuses talk, Lucy paces. "I really don't like this. I know those two can take care of themselves, but I can't shake this feeling..."

Jiya looks to her. "Okay. Lemme go out and get our boys back. You two STAY PUT?"

She handed Lucy her gun, checked her hidden knife and left.

Lucy and Tesla stare at each other for a few moments before the inventor broke the silence, "You are from the future, yes?" At Lucy's nod, he continues, "Fascinating. Do you think your… boys… are part of my lineage?"

"Is it possible?"

Tesla blushes, "I am afraid not. Sorry."

***

Garcia feels cold all over. The sight of blood is worrisome, but it's hard to tell if, if...

He keeps low, gun trained at Emma's head. "I didn't think you'd be stupid to kill him, if you really want to walk out of here."

Emma mock pouts. "Aww. Did I upset his poor brother...?"

Garcia gritted his teeth, but movement from Luka caught his eye and he breathed. "What do you need Tesla for?"

"You expect me to give a villain’s speech, explaining my plans? Show yourself before I put a bullet in the good doctor's head." She then cocks her weapon, as a goon came up at her side.

Emma cried out suddenly. There's something sticking out of her hand where the gun was.

Garcia saw his chance and shot at her guard. As her guy goes down, Emma decided to run. Garcia tried to take aim, but the pain in his shoulder got too much from the kickbacks it took.He held his gun arm up as a figure appeared from a dark corner.

"Hey! It's just me!" Jiya had her hands up.

"Perfect timing," he sighed and offered a hand up to Dorothy with his left, then went to crouch over his brother.

"I love you, Luka, but you're such an idiot."

"Urgh. Fck'u."

Garcia helped Luka stand up with a face, "Stay with Lucy. It was literally the only thing I asked."

"Well without me getting captured then you wouldn't know that Edison is being funded by Rittenhouse… I'm gonna go throw up now." Luka said just before he runs to go puke.

"Is Mr. Edison trying to kill Mr. Tesla?" Dorothy asked, concerned.

Garcia shook his head, "I think this was more Emma's doing than Edison's. Maybe Tesla invents something that can be used against them?"

Jiya shrugged, "One way to find out. Ask him. Let’s go before Emma respawns."

Garcia clutched his arm, swaying where he stood.

Jiya pursed her lips with a glance at the woozy-looking Luka. "Let's get going. I'm not sure either one of us can carry you all the way back. At least I won the bet."

"Wh' bet?"

"With who?" Luka demanded, glaring at her

"Rufus. He had faith in you."

"You are all a very strange bunch." Dorothy muttered, but Garcia heard it and laughed. "Do you go around saving people, often?"

Garcia smiled, "In a way, yes. It seems like every week is a new adventure."

"May I ask, what made you think we are from the future?"

Tesla smiled. "Your young friend. She didn't say much, but I could see from her face and her words that she already knows about what I've made, when most of my creations are yet to be made public. And I've never seen a pistol that holds as many bullets as yours."

Lucy grimaces. "You... weren't supposed to see that."

He waves it away. "Psh, I have no interest in them. But I am sorely tempted to ask what it is like in your time."

She's saved from answering when the door opens.

Lucy and Tesla both relaxed when they saw their group walk through the door. Tesla smiled wide and nodded happily to Dorothy.

"I'm told this is your fault." Garcia pointed at Luka when Lucy walked over to him.

"He wanted to help, and I can't say no to his face," she muttered, looking him over. She gasped at the blood on his jacket and hurried to help remove it. "What happened?"

"Firefight with three goons, then Emma had Luka." He turned to Jiya. "Nice knife throw, by the way."

"How can you be so casual about it when there's a new hole in your shoulder?"

Luka glared at him.

"And you were going to say something about it WHEN?"

"We were making a hasty retreat! And _you_ can't really be helpful with that concussion."

Dorothy leaned to Jiya, whispering, "Are they always like this?"

"Yep. 24/7."

"What?"

"Abby is so killing us..."

"NO, just you."

Luka walked over to his brother and batted Lucy's hands away as he examined the wound. "I'll fix you up when we get to the Lifeboat. A bandage should do for now."

Lucy took the moment of Luka fixing up Garcia to inform them that they are not related to Tesla. Luka is disappointed.

Tesla wandered over and observed the twins as they bickered. They reminded him of how he used to be with his sisters. "Perhaps we are related, after all. I have sisters."

Luka accidentally gripped Garcia's arm in his excitement to look at Tesla. "Hear that, Jiya? I'm related to a genius!"

"OW! Relative in pain here! _Jebote_! your bedside manners."

Lucy giggled as she laid a hand on his other shoulder. "You're not as thrilled?"

"I'm the cool, low-key twin." Garcia grinned. "But I can't wait to see Majka's face when she learns this."

Jiya looked from the twins to Tesla, "The genius obviously ends with Tesla. You two are _both_ idiots."

All three men look offended for different reasons: Luka because he was insulted, Garcia for being compared to his brother, and Tesla because Jiya was insulting his x-great nephews.

"Let's get you two cleaned up before you bleed all over his lab," Lucy suggested.

"Sorry about your coat, sir. I hope mine is a fair trade?" Garcia was giddy inside. He gets to keep Tesla's _coat_!

Luka was jittery. The mission is done, but he can't leave Tesla to his fate. Can they?

Lucy looked over at Luka and gave him a look. "I know." 

He huffed. He knew they couldn't help Tesla out. It might change their present.

"My legacy may end with me, but I am glad my family is doing something noble," Tesla stated and Garcia has never wanted to change something so bad.

Garcia looked over Luka, sensing his unease and understood. "Wardenclyffe," he blurted out.

Tesla turned. "Excuse me?"

"This might be insane, but hear me out. _Don’t_ proceed with your Wardenclyffe project at this time. Concentrate on getting patents on your working prototypes."

" _Garcia!_ "

"You're right," Jiya exploded. "You're INSANE!"

Garcia put up a hand. "Look. I'm just suggesting a better business strategy. Why not invest in the ones that work, and fund Wardenclyffe when you have enough to fund it yourself?"

Lucy glared at the twins, knowing Luka inadvertently encouraged Garcia. "FLYNN!"

"Lucy, we can't let his life turn out the way it does."

"You can and you will." Tesla said with a sigh. "Say I do all of this and my future changes? Who is to say it would change for the better?"

The twins were about to protest when Tesla held up a hand. "Gentlemen, I understand what you are trying to do… But I believe my fate may be sealed. If I continue on my path then a time machine gets built and I meet you all. That changes if I change… would it not?"

The twins pout.

Luka was shaking his head. "It can't be any worse than what _will_ happen..."

"Because you WILL succeed, and it _will_ turn out for the better. There's really nothing to lose investing on sure things, is there?" Garcia wanted to go to Tesla and drive his point, but the room was tilting.

"Sir," Dorothy spoke up for the first time. "I think you should hear them out."

"My path is fixed, Ms. Skerritt. Why change that?"

"But why not? What they're saying is put your energies on things that have a higher chance at succeeding. Is that not what they're saying?"

Garcia becomes wobbly on his feet and the gang knew it's time to leave. Luka sighed as he helped his brother from the workshop.

"I can not spend all my time on the things that might succeed. I must work on what muses my mind allows." Tesla stated to Lucy, Jiya and his assistant.

Garcia shook off Luka's hand, took Tesla by the shoulders. "No! Not all of them benefit you OR the world! You need to be realistic! How can you work on **all** your designs without proper funding? You can't always rely on these investors. Protect what already works! THEN you can do what you like with your muses, but you **must** look after yourself, too!" 

He felt himself flagging bad, so he looked to Dorothy, begging. " _Please_. Make him see sense."

She nodded tearfully. "I'll do my best."

Garcia let Tesla go, let himself lean heavily against his brother.

Tesla gave Garcia an uncomfortable look—he didn’t like being touched—before nodding his head at the twins. Luka finally dragged Garcia outside with Lucy’s help.

Jiya stayed behind a moment and looked towards the prototype death ray, knowing what Tesla _might_ be able to accomplish with the proper funding. 

"You think he is wrong?" Tesla could see the conflict plainly on her face.

"I think he is unrealistic. You are brilliant. The world just doesn't know it yet, but they will. In time. Keep trying with this place." A tear fell as she left Tesla to his fate.

The team arrived at the Lifeboat without a hitch. Luka checked Garcia's wound again.

"I can't believe you," Lucy hissed at the twins, "risking the future like that? I get how you two feel, but I can't have you play God on history again! Understand? It makes you no better than them!"

Luka was stunned to silence. Garcia still looked out of it.

"Und'stood," Garcia softly replies, head still down.

Luka checked his pulse. "Let's go!"

They soon arrived in the present. The twins are passed out.

"ABBY!" Lucy called out as soon as the door opened. "We need you **now**!"

Abby ran out onto the main floor to find her husband and brother-in-law both bleeding. "How is it that both of you always get hurt?" She checked over Garcia first and started cleaning and stitching him up.

"Do you know Nikola Tesla?" Lucy asks.

"Um, the electricity guy? Mustache, right?"

Luka nodded before getting dizzy again, "Is he really famous? Did he make billions of dollars?"

"Tesla died broke. Is that not how history was meant to go?" Connor emerged from the hallway with a tea cup.

Jiya walked over to the computers to google the inventor. Nothing's changed.

"Wait. Says here, one of Tesla's failed projects was what researchers believe to be a cloning device. It was called 'Double Trouble'." Luka looked up.

"Experiments and records indicate he tried 'copying' the nearest thing on his desk: paper. Decades later, Chester Carlson, inspired by Tesla, took another approach to 'cloning' paper, so the photocopier was born." Jiya's hiding a grin.

"Fucking muse." Everyone was surprised Garcia was awake, who was lying still on the couch under Abby's ministrations.

Luka snorted. "Who knew great-uncle has a sense of humor?"

"Historians have a mystery letter from Tesla to a… Garcia and Luka." Jiya informed them.

Garcia sat up once Abby was finished. 

"Read it!" He said excitedly. Luka was being looked over by his wife, but gave a thumbs up towards the younger woman.

> _"Dear Garcia and Luka -_
> 
> _Thank you for what you attempted all those years ago. I understand now what you tried to prevent. Please do not be disheartened, by my history. I am happy. I will be long gone by the time you read this, but know that I appreciated everything you and your friends did for me._
> 
> _Signed, Tesla."_

A hush ensued, until Rufus spoke. "All this time, Double Trouble, the letter... was about _you_ two?" He turned to Luka. "And what's this about 'great-uncle?' Explain yourselves!"

Small chaos explodes as Rufus and Abby grilled Luka. Garcia quietly staggered away to his room. 

Lucy was disturbed by Garcia's lack of reaction, and looked after him in concern. She goes after him.

"Flynn, I'm sorry. What I said..."

He shook his head. "Forget it. Look, I'm tired. I'll," he gestured tiredly, entered his room and closed the door.

Lucy stood there, feeling empty.

Luka found Lucy sitting against the wall in the hallway a little while after Rufus and his wife finished interrogating him. He looked at the door in front of her and sighs. "Want some company?"

Lucy looks up surprised. She hadn't heard him walk up to her. She patted the floor next to her.

"He's not mad at you." Luka said as he leaned his head towards her.

"I know. But he _is_ upset about Tesla."

"Maybe Tesla was destined to die penniless. He is still recognized as one of the greats. Rufus and Jiya still idolize him. My brother will get over this. Let's go eat."

"Shouldn't we—you be checking on him first?"

Luka sighed. "You're worried."

"Well, on top of being upset, he has a gunshot wound, so yes."

"Eh. I need to put him on an IV, anyway." He held up an IV bag. Lucy helped Luka up as he steadied himself, then knocked on Garcia's door. 

They entered after a long silence and found him half-sprawled on the bed, most of his limbs sticking out the bed. They rearranged him and Luka starts at IV.

She stared at Garcia's pale face. "I hurt him. I compared you two to being no better than Rittenhouse." She looked up at Luka. "Sorry"

Luka shrugged off her apology. "We weren't listening and at the moment we _were_ acting like them. I'm not upset and I doubt he is."

Lucy just watched Garcia sleep, "I can bring him food."

"After we eat, sure. He'd be upset if Abby and I didn't take care of you while he was unconscious."

She scowled. "I can take care of myself."

He smirks. "After everyone else is taken care of first? Can't have that."

They sat at dinner and Luka serves her a helping before sitting by Abby. Lucy picked at her food until she noticed the others staring at her until she ate something.

Dinner was done, and they dispersed. Lucy helped Abby bully Luka into getting a few hours' sleep, then went to prepare food for Garcia.

"Something's bothering you," Abby noted without preamble as she helped Lucy. "You've been off since you all got back."

Lucy told her.

"I'm fine." Lucy said as she piled food on the plate that Abby handed her.

"Did you make out with Tesla?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Lucy looked over to find Abby failing to keep her laughter under control. "You're just as bad as your husband."

Abby rolled her eyes as she finished the dishes. "Lucy. Come on, we're friends. What's wrong?"

Lucy sighed deeply and shuffled her feet, "I… I think I'm in love with Garcia."

"Yeah? You, ah, just now realizing this?"

"First time I said it out loud."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Not today." She walked out with the food.

Abby trailed after Lucy with her medical bag. "Far be it from me to tell you what to do, but Luka and I _are_ leading authorities on the importance of communicating and waiting too long." She smirked.

Lucy returned it, recalling the story of how Luka and Abby got together.

They find Garcia blearily opening his eyes as they entered.

"Luka?" he asked, voice rough.

"Sleeping off the concussion," Abby replied. "We got you some food and I'm gonna check your-"

"No, just let me sleep it off."

"Too bad, mister, 'coz you're not having your way today."

Garcia glared at her.

Abby urged Garcia into a sitting position and went about checking his shoulder and the IV bag. Lucy sat next to him with his plate of food and he gave her a tired smile. "You mind hol'ing it?"

"Sure." She handed him a fork and held the plate as he took small bits of the vegetables.

Abby watched as the two of them gave each other soft smiles and rolled her eyes at them before clearing her throat, "You'll be okay. Just need some rest."

"Thank you, Abby." His voice was soft as he smiled up at his sister-in-law.

Abby patted his head before walking out of the room.

His hand was trembling as he ate but Lucy didn’t comment. "How are you feeling?" she asked instead.

"Giddy," he admits, "probably the blood loss. Nothing sleep and food can't handle," he added quickly at Lucy's worried look.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for what I said back there," Lucy tried again. "It was harsh."

He waved her away. "I get it. See, while Tesla is big in the science community, he's practically a hero to the Slavs, my _mother’s_ hero. He made us proud. So, to get a chance to help change his life for better..." he closes his eyes and sighs.

Lucy put her head down, feeling even more bad than before, but she saw Garcia dip his head and she looked up to see him smiling softly at her. "Thank you for trying to keep me in check."

She smiled back. "Are we still friends?"

He chuckles, "I will always be your friend, Lucy."

"Even when I try to keep you from saving one of your heroes?"

"Especially then. I love you." Lucy's eyes got wide and he panicked for a moment, not yet ready for this conversation. "As a friend..."

"Of course...I love you, too… as a friend." Lucy finally replied back with a smile.

Abby sat on hers and Luka's bed, running a hand through his hair and mindful of the bandage. He moans in contentment.

"Someone was supposed to rest," she pointed out. Luka smiled.

"My eyes are closed. That should count... Garcia?"

"Awake and sort of feeding himself. Lucy's with him."

"Sooo, Lucy admits he loves him."

His eyes shot open. "Really? Great!"

"She only told _me_. And I don't think Garcia's aware."

"Neither is Lucy." Luka sighed. "You think we were that frustratingly obvious?"

Abby chuckles. "Should we stage an intervention?"

He smirked at her.

"I give it one month before we have to interfere." Luka said, making Abby chuckle.

"Where would they be without us."

Abby lay down beside him, he wraps his arms around her, held her close. Unbeknownst to them, down the hall, Lucy and Garcia were in a similar position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll likely see this storyline referenced in some of our future Disaster Twins chapters. Soon. Ish. Let us know what you think! ^_^


	9. The FlynnStache (Garcy, Riya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1223160607702167553): Garcia grows a mustache and spends time trying to help Jiya, Rufus,and Connor fix the Lifeboat. Everyone thinks he looks silly, but Lucy thinks he's adorable.
> 
> Flynn plays along, twirling his mustache.
> 
> Flynn would TOTALLY help out and then mess with Jiya and Rufus after they tease him about the mustache!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired (again) by Goran Visnjic’s Doctor Who episode. And his mustache. Here's some Garcy and Riya fluff for you!

"For the love of Turing, the soldering gun ISN'T a drill, Flynn!"

"It's got a pointy end. It SHOULD be used to poke a hole, shouldn't it?”

Jiya just grabs it off of him. "I appreciate you wanting to help, but if you try and poke my time machine or my boyfriend with this, I will stab you in your sleep."

Flynn stumbles for something to say before just nodding his head. Jiya was scary when she threatens people.

He sighs and grabs the right tool, mouth working and making his mustache quiver. 

Jiya can't contain her snicker at the sight. Lucy, meanwhile, is struggling with the urge to reach out and touch it.

"What's so funny?" Flynn asks the younger woman, who's now openly laughing.

"You look funny with that. Make it move!" Her eyes light up.

Flynn glances at Lucy before chuckling and twitching his lip in order for it to move. Jiya claps while she giggles. "Entertaining?"

“Yep."

"Children," he grumbles in good nature. "You never make fun of Rufus' facial hair."

"Well, that is a work of art," Jiya explains, with a hand flourish around said facial hair. Rufus looks smug. "Yours looks like a small rat decided to up and die on your face.”

Rufus does a spit take with the water he was drinking because Flynn's face had gotten so offended.

Flynn starts mumbling under his breath as he turns back to the time machine. He glances at Lucy again and notices that she is the only one _not_ laughing at Jiya's joke.

"Back me up here," he tells her, gesturing to his 'stache. "Is it really that bad?"

Lucy looks around at her friends, slightly flustered. "W-well, I don't think it's _too_ bad. I mean... you can pull it off..." she shrugs helplessly, staring hard at her book seeing Flynn's soft gaze.

"Of course Lucy doesn't mind." Jiya rolls her eyes at the obvious idiots.

Flynn puts the tools he's been using down and walks over to where Lucy is sitting. "Is it bad? I can shave it off. Be honest."

Lucy blushes a deep red as she answers, "You look good, Flynn. Honest.”

Flynn smirks at the other two, making his mustache askew. Jiya can't hold in her laughter.

Rufus rolls his eyes. "Okay, Magnum PI. Get your butt over here and help us put the panel in."

The two spend a few more seconds making heart eyes at each other before Flynn rejoins them.

Jiya and Rufus use Flynn's superior strength to put the panel back in place before moving on to a different section. Lucy watches them all work for a moment before she tries to return to her reading. She is not successful, especially when she notices Flynn removing his shirt.

She marks her place before she gets an eyeful of Flynn in all his sweaty—er, hardworking ( _That's what I meant! Shut up, hormones!_ ) glory.

There is only the sound of clanking and machines for a few minutes until Flynn decides to break the silence. "I think you’d have a better chance of catching flies with flypaper, Lucy," he calls out teasingly with a dimpled grin. Lucy promptly closes her mouth.

Jiya is fanning herself. "Hoo! It's certainly getting hot in here! I think I need a talllll drink. What about you, Lucy?”

Lucy glares at the younger woman, but all Jiya does is smile back. "We should take a break. We've been at this for a few hours." Jiya says still smiling at Lucy.

Rufus and Flynn agree, both men in tank tops and sweaty. "I'll make lunch. Then we can work on the Lifeboat some more.”

"I'll help!" Jiya quickly offers as Rufus goes to the kitchen.

Flynn shakes his head at them as he perches on a crate, lifting the front of his tank top to wipe his face.

Lucy makes a high-pitched noise that devolves into throat-clearing.

"You okay?" Flynn comes over, offering a water bottle to Lucy. As she takes it, he takes a huge gulp from his own, then pours some of the cool liquid on his face, the water trailing down his neck and chest.

Lucy's eyes go wide and she half-chokes on her water.

"Lucy?"

"YOU'RE SPILLING WATER EVERYWHERE!" Everyone stares at Lucy and she blushes a deep red once more. "You're making a mess." She finishes in a squeaky voice before bolting from the room all together.

"Did I do something?" Flynn asks, concerned.

"The mustache scared her away.”

"Ha." He cleans up his 'mess' before joining the other two in the kitchen. He'll check on Lucy later, but he needs to make sure the geniuses don't burn down the bunker first.

(Lucy has fled to Flynn's room, back against the door. She tries frantically to fan her heated face.)

After a few minutes of watching Flynn stare off into space, Jiya sits across from him. "What are you gonna do about Lucy?"

"I'll check on her once lunch is ready." Flynn says, confused.

"That's not what I mean."

"Jiya-"

"Shut up, Rufus. I'm tired of these two idiots.”

"What do you mean?" Flynn asks, his lip twitching, making his mustache move.

Jiya giggles at that before speaking, "Flynn, Lucy loves you. Only love can blind her to how horrible that dead rat on your face looks."

Flynn is unconvinced and turns to Rufus. "That's not true, right?”

"Dude. You got a 'stache not even your mother would love. I'm sure she's a lovely lady, but hell no.”

"It's more than just your pornstache, Flynn." She rolls her eyes at Flynn's snigger. "Look. She's got it bad for you, and it's clear that it's mutual. So what's keeping you?”

Flynn's smile slowly dissipates as he thinks over what the two geniuses said. "What if it doesn't work out? I don't want to break her heart."

Jiya looks over at Rufus with a 'OMG he's so soft!' Look and Rufus sets the sauce he's cooking to simmer. "Flynn, do you love her?”

Flynn doesn't answer, but the raging emotions in his eyes is answer enough for Jiya. She lays a hand on his shoulder.

"She can handle herself," she assures him. She gives him a pat. "And if you ever do break her heart, Rufus and I can kick your ass."

Flynn can't help but grin at her. "I'll be sure to tie my hands behind my back. Just give me a heads up."

Jiya smirks. "I've learned a thing or five that could surprise you."

Flynn returns it. "I'm counting on it."

Rufus shudders. They're both scaring him.

"So you guys really think I have a chance?" Flynn asks, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Of course… But only if you shave that _thing_ off your face." Rufus says as he stands back up to check on the sauce. "Spaghetti's ready. You wanna go get Lucy?"

Flynn stands and walks to the bathroom.

Once Lucy feels she’s settled down, she remembers Rufus saying something about food. She takes a cleansing breath then opens the door...

... and walks smack into Flynn's chest. His still-damp, tank top-covered chest.

"Oh! There you are. Kitchen's still intact and Rufus made spaghetti.”

She has the wherewithal to stop gawking and look up. And stops her hand from reaching out just in time.

"You... You shaved."

He tilts his head at her. "You're disappointed," he notes with a grin.

"Not _entirely_ disappointed. You pulled it off." She blushes.

"Not according to our resident nerds." He smiles softly at her. "May I escort you to lunch, Professor Preston?"

A chuckle escapes her. "I know where the kitchen is, Flynn."

"Let me be a gentleman." He winks at her.

She rolls her eyes playfully. "Chivalry's overrated." But she lays an arm on the crook of his elbow.

"I know," he admits, walking slowly to the kitchen as if walking in the park. "Doesn't change the fact that treating a woman right is never out of style."

Her cheeks burn anew.

Just before they reach the entrance to the common room he stops and takes a breath. "Would you..." She looks up at him expectantly and he chickens out. "Would you prefer me with a mustache or a beard?"

"A little scruff would be fine." She blushed when he smiled down at her.

“Ok."

They walk into the kitchen together with Flynn mentally berating himself. He really wanted to ask Lucy to have dinner with him so they could discuss their relationship. He hated that he chickened out. Jiya gave him an expectant look and it fell when he shook his head. Disappointed.

He glares back in response. Not really a good time. He serves up a plate for Lucy and himself before settling beside her. They exchange coy glances before digging in.

Jiya sits across from Flynn and watches him and Lucy exchange glances. She loves these two dorks, but they are going to be the death of her. "I see you shaved. We can see your handsome face. Right, Lucy?"

Lucy blushes, but agrees.

"You think Flynn is handsome?" Rufus adds.

Jiya kisses Rufus' nose. "I have eyes. But just because I think that, doesn't mean he has my heart, does he?"

Both Rufus and Flynn go bright red. Lucy chuckles at them.

"Besides, there's only one he wants. Right, Flynn?"

The couple gives him a Look, and then Lucy.

Lucy doesn’t notice the look, since she was blushing into her spaghetti. Flynn on the other hand was glaring at the two, but they have grown accustomed to his glaring and only smile back.

"Are we going to finish work on the Lifeboat after this?" Flynn asks, annoyed with the two.

Jiya glances at the Lifeboat. "Well, the outer skids need checking, then routine diagnostics on the nav. If everyone's done with the cow eyes, we can finish in three, four-ish hours?"

Lucy ignores the cow eyes comment. "Can I help?"

Rufus and Jiya share an uncertain look. Her face falls slightly.

Flynn speaks up. "You can pass me the tools, or you can call out the readings during the diagnostics. Right?" he directs the question to the geniuses.

Jiya narrows her eyes at him. Flynn wiggles his brows in answer. She sighs w/ a hidden smile. "Can't hurt, I guess.”

Lucy perks up and smiles at Rufus, who she knows can never say no to her. He just sighs, "You might get bored with all the technobabble."

"I'm sure you'll make it fun for me."

Rufus glances over at Flynn and mutters under his breath, "I'm sure _someone_ will."

Flynn glares at him.

"Because you managed to cook up an edible lunch, I'll let that slide. For now. So. Are we fixing the Lifeboat, or are we fixing the Lifeboat?"

He stretches his arms in front of him as he speaks, corded muscles rippling. Lucy thinks she'll combust if he doesn't stop this…

Flynn doesn't notice Lucy staring, but he stands and offers his elbow once more with a small smile, "My lady."

Rufus and Jiya walk to the Lifeboat rolling their eyes. Lucy just laughs at him. "Keep this up and I might think you're flirting with me."

 _'I’M TRYING!_ ' Flynn screams inside his head.

[Would you like a note that says 'This idiot loves you' stapled to your forehead?] Jiya sweetly says in Arabic, to no-one in particular, knowing Flynn understands her.

_If only._

Rufus and Lucy scowl, and Flynn merely side-eyes Jiya as he picks up where he left off by the Lifeboat.

Lucy decides to hang around Rufus and help him out with his tools. Flynn's rippling muscles will distract her and she doesn’t want to mess up anything.

Flynn, on the other hand, was distracted by Lucy's mere presence. He had banged his hand with a hammer twice already.

And it's during one of these Lucy Being a Beautiful Distraction that Flynn's hand catches a sharp edge of a damaged strut.

"Trying to kill yourself before declaring your love is the coward’s way out," Jiya hisses at him as she rolls out from under the Lifeboat to check his hand.

[A little louder for them to hear, if you please,] Flynn snaps at her, wincing at her rough handling.

"What happened?" Lucy comes over, eyes wide at seeing his hand.

"Flynn being an idiot," Jiya replies before he could, shrugging. "You know - Tuesday."

"I'm right here, brat.”

"Come on, we should clean it before it gets infected," Lucy says as she drags him over towards the kitchen and the first aid kit under the sink. "How did you do this?"

Flynn just stares at her as she cleans his hand, "Got distracted, I guess."

"By what?"

He blushes hard, “You.”

Lucy keeps her eyes focused on putting his hand under running water, fearing he'll see her flushed face. "Not my place to say it, being a klutz and all, but you should mind what you're doing."

Flynn is entranced by the delicate care with which she handles his injured hand, feels the warmth of her skin touching his, wishes her lowered lashes didn't hide her warm brown eyes.

"I guess... my mind's been full of you that it's..." he shrugs at the loss of words.

Sounds of metal objects falling to the floor rang through the bunker.

Both Flynn and Lucy jump at the sound and look over to see Rufus practically dragging Jiya to the other side of the Lifeboat. "BUT I CAN'T HEAR FROM THAT SIDE!"

"THAT’S THE POINT, JIYA!!"

Flynn looks back at Lucy, knowing the moment was truly lost. He was going to kill them.

Lucy is the first to break the moment, a laugh bubbling from her throat. Flynn's heart does a little flip.

"Oh my god, those two are being weird today!" she exclaims as she proceeds to dry his hand.

"No more than usual." He spares a Murder Glare Jiya's way when he notices her frantic gestures. _Nope. Moment=Gone_.

He looks over the cut. Not too deep, thankfully. Lucy begins to disinfect then bandage it. This is the longest time she's held his hand. He doesn't want it to end.

"Thank you, Nurse Lucy," he says as she finishes, flexing his fingers.

Lucy smiles back and folds her hands in her lap. "You're very welcome."

Flynn looks over at Jiya, who was currently whispering frantically to Rufus. 'Screw it' he thinks as he reaches for Lucy's hand again. He runs his thumb back and forth on her hand and takes a deep breath.

"You always take care of me," Flynn mutters, trying to build more courage.

"It's only fair, given how often you take care of me." Lucy blushes as she watches his hand on hers.

"Well, I like taking care of you." He could feel his heart beating at a rapid pace.

"Yeah?"

“Yeah."

"Th-that's good," she says softly, "because, _mon esprit est rempli de toi aussi._ "

Flynn couldn't breathe. Couldn't seem to comprehend what he just heard. His mind is spinning; he doesn't think he lost enough blood to cause that.

"IN ENGLISH OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

“JIYA!!"

Flynn ignores the other two in the room and focuses on Lucy. "What do you suppose we do about it?"

Lucy takes his hand in both of hers and brings it to her lips, pressing a kiss to the bandage. Flynn SWEARS he can feel it. "I don't want to get hurt again, if we save Lorena and Iris.”

"Lucy...I don't think I can go back to being Lorena's husband, because I'm in love with you." He finally confesses, his heart in his eyes.

Lucy doesn't look at him, "Are you sure? Because I'm fine with just staying friends."

"I am in love with you. Nothing can change that, Lucy.” He shrugs and goes on. "I'd turn this off, but I can't. I wish I were a better man, because you deserve b-"

Lucy's gentle fingers touch his lips, cutting him off. He closes his eyes, relishing the touch and simultaneously bracing himself for the rejection he knows is coming.

Lucy takes a moment to examine his features before moving both hands to his face. "I don't want you to turn it off. I am so in love with you that it hurts… Maybe we can take things slow?"

Flynn's eyes pop open and tears threaten to fall, "We can move as slowly as you want.”

Lucy smiles at last, grateful for this man's thoughtfulness and his... everything. "You sure?"

"I intend to enjoy every moment every step of the way, Lucy. You call the shots."

Thrilled by his words, she throws herself into his arms. He's frozen, until he melts in her embrace.

"NOW KISS!" Jiya yells at them from across the room.

"JIYA!" Rufus sounds exasperated.

Flynn laughs as Lucy blushes. They pull away from each other. "I'd prefer to kiss you without our chaperones present. If that's alright?"

Lucy smiles wide, still blushing. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _mon esprit est rempli de toi aussi_ \- my mind is full of you too


	10. What If? (Disaster Twins, Doctor Who!Tesla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1223132046119374848): Flynn impersonates Nikola Tesla while the team is in 1903 and uses the opportunity to scold/intimidate Thomas Edison.  
> #NikolaTesla #SassyFlynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow-up to Chapter 8 when the team rescued Nikola Tesla from Rittenhouse.

"I cannot believe you talked me into going back here," Rufus grumbles.

"Jiya said you were _so_ jealous when you heard about our mission. Consider this your chance to meet the man," Garcia quips.

"You do mean Tesla, and not the douchecanoe Edison, right...?"

"No one wants to meet Edison."

"And you growing a mustache? What's that all about?" Rufus asks, eyeing the facial hair.

Flynn blushes a little and smirks, "I wanted to look more like Tesla than I already do, but this damn thing itches like a bitch."

Rufus laughs at the taller man.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I'll take you to Tesla's lab and geek out, while I go to Edison's office and stir shit up."

This brings Rufus short. "... is that wise? We're kinda playing with the fate of two historical figures here."

"And? I'm going to change history by calling Edison out on his shit."

Rufus thinks about it for a moment before he continues walking. "Destroy him with words, Flynn."

Flynn laughs, but he couldn't agree more. Edison needed to be put in his place and he was going to do it.

But he needed a bit of inspiration, and he really would rather hang out with Tesla, so he lingers at Tesla's lab while the geniuses talk around him. All the while, Tesla gives him funny looks.

"I'm somewhat glad you didn't bring your brother with you, especially if you both have-" he gestures at his own mustache.

Flynn smoothes his own. "Oh, I just think it looks dashing, so I grew it out."

Tesla laughs at that and agrees. "Is Luka growing one as well?"

Flynn shakes his head, "His wife won't let him. Which is a good thing, I suppose. The team has a hard enough time telling us apart."

"Abby and Lucy are the only ones that can tell them apart." Rufus adds.

Tesla seems tickled by the thought of three of them with mustaches.

They catch up on what Tesla's been doing as Ms. Skerritt comes in with coffee and snacks.

"You are looking more like Mr. Tesla now, Mr. Flynn," she says with a smile.

Garcia smiles at the comment. "Thank you Ms. Skerritt. High praise coming from you."

Rufus rolls his eyes behind his coffee. He never thought Flynn was such a nerd, but the Croatian proved him wrong.

In fact, he enjoys seeing Flynn waving his nerd flag proudly when he seems to be able to keep up with the nerd talk.

"You forget who my mom and ancestor are," Flynn points out as Rufus brings it up. "I can make decent conversation like the best of them."

"Speaking of, Flynn..."

Flynn looks curiously over at Rufus, who gives him a 'Well??' Kind of look and he suddenly remembers why he came along. "Oh. Nikola, do you happen to know where Edison's factory is?"

Tesla gives him the address without thinking before turning back to the conversation with Rufus.

Flynn rises. "This has been fascinating, but I have places to go. I'll return for Rufus this evening."

"You will return in time for dinner, will you not?" Tesla asks.

"Wouldn't miss it, sir," he returns the smile and heads out. It's a fine day to Fuck Things Up for a D-bag.

Flynn walks out with purpose and pep in his step as he makes his way to Edison's factory.

"Am I going to like what he has planned?" Tesla asks once his doppelganger is gone.

"Nope, but there's no stopping him once he has an idea in his head. I wouldn't think on it too hard."

Tesla lays a hand on his shoulder, a grin disturbingly resembling Flynn's in his Most Devious. "My boy, you know that thinking is _all_ I do."

Rufus gulps.

Tesla walks to the other end of his workshop and shuffles a few things around. Rufus leans close to Ms. Skerritt, "I think your boss just hit on me."

"He did not hit you, Mr. Carlin."

She and Rufus stare at each other, both clearly not understanding each other in this instance.

He apologizes for the confusion and puts the weird encounter from his mind. There is never any record of Tesla marrying or taking a lover, of any gender.

He enjoys his time hanging out with the inventor that dinnertime rolls in. And just in time, Flynn saunters in, all smug.

Rufus raised a brow at him and Flynn smiled wider. "Have fun?"

"Would have been more fun if Luka was with me, but yes. Very fun."

"Whatever you did, will it be bad for ME?" Tesla asks with a small smirk.

"I didn't hit anyone if that's what you're asking, Great Uncle Nikola."

"And what about possible run-ins with the Big Bad?" Rufus wants to be sure.

Flynn just grins widely. "Made sure that neither they nor Edison go after him."

"How?"

He grins like a Cheshire cat, relishing the look of horror in Edison's face as Flynn recounted what he knew about his shady dealings for Rittenhouse, and how going after him (Tesla) would get him in a big world of trouble with Rittenhouse. Good talk, overall.

"Did you attempt to change my future again?" Tesla asks, clearly annoyed with not being able to control his destiny.

Flynn's smile drops a little and he remembers the earful he had gotten from Lucy and then later from Abby. "No. Not really. Just got rid of an irritation."

"I didn't do anything that could cause a big cascading effect on future events" - he adds in a cough-mumble - "much."

Rufus tries Very Hard to keep his expression neutral. Why didn't they bring Lucy along again?

Before they ask further, Flynn offers to help cook a dish from back home, which makes Tesla light up. Flynn doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry at the thought that he put that look of gratitude on his hometown hero's face.

As expected, it was distraction enough. He slowly nudges the canvas duffel they hadn't noticed under the table.

"What shall I make?" Flynn smiles at the excited investor.

"Surprise me! I have a fully stocked kitchen. Ms.Skerritt can help if you need assistance." Tesla tells him, practically vibrating in his seat for a meal from home.

"Is it going to be weird?" Rufus asks with doubt.

He rolls his eyes at him. "I'll cook up something that even your uncultured American palate can appreciate." He taps his chin. Skampi na buzara and Dalmatian potato salad would be good, and he can teach Dorothy pašticada and start the marinate tonight...

"Uh... Earth to Chef Ramsey?"

Flynn looks back at Rufus, only to find the younger man looking at Tesla, who had found the duffle bag full of cash. "Um, you weren't supposed to find that."

Tesla just looks at him, "Where did this come from, Garcia?"

Rufus looks disappointed, but also curious.

Flynn sees their faces. "It's not what you think! That's the money Edison owes you for fixing his engine. All of it--at least, I hope it's the full amount."

Tesla continues to gape at him. "H-how..."

"Let's just say that he and I had a heart-to-heart. I can be _very_ persuasive."

Once dinner is over Rufus glances at the clock on the far wall. It was much later than he expected. "Flynn, we should get going. Everyones going to be pissed we took the Lifeboat."

"You're right. We should have brought Abby and Mason. They haven't met Tesla yet."

"Next time."

Flynn lights up. "There's really a next time?"

Rufus rolls his eyes.

They take turns shaking Tesla's hand, Flynn fiercely wishing he could give the man a hug, but lingers with the handshake instead. They do the same (but didn't linger) with Dorothy before taking their leave. Flynn is pensive as the niggling doubt he's been ignoring returns in the wake of their uneventful trip back to the Lifeboat.

Rufus has been quiet since leaving Tesla's lab. He starts the pre-jump prep, then turns to Flynn.

"I hope the present week come back to is still intact"

Flynn suddenly feels nervous about the return trip. What _will_ Tesla do with all that money? Is there going to be more dangerous technology available or will he make something safe, like a toaster?

He is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized they made it back. Rufus shoots out of his seat and runs to the computers. Flynn trails behind at a slower pace, watching as the rest of the team came running in.

"Where the _hell_ did you two go?" Lucy asked, Flynn couldn't look her in the eye.

"Tesla's life didn't change." Rufus said, relieved.

"Tesla?" Lucy repeats as the others trickle in.

"You went back there and didn't think to take ME with you?!" Jiya almost screeches.

"I was _super_ jealous you met Tesla, so..." Rufus confesses, scratching his cheek.

"And thought a two-man road trip through time was a great idea."

"Well-" Rufus' face becomes intent as he reads the screen. He drops on the seat and slumps. "Flynn," he calls softly. "Come take a look at this."

The dread in his gut intensifies as he finds up their command center. He drops to his haunches as he starts to read.

"What the hell’s a stun pack?"

"You mean the Phaser?" Luka responds, equally annoyed with the two men.

"No not the Star Trek thing. Tesla's Stun Pack. What is that?" Rufus rolls his eyes.

Everyone looks at them confused. "Star Trek modeled the phaser after Tesla's stun pack."

"WHAT?!"

"What did you do?" Lucy glares at them. Knowing that _something_ has changed given how shocked they seemed to be. Everyone in the Bunker has used a Phaser.

"Tesla never made anything like that. He didn't have-" Rufus then looks to Flynn. "He never had the funds."

"It started out that way. Historians say that years after Tesla left Edison's company, D-bag Edison _finally_ pays Tesla the 50k he owed for fixing his engine.," Jiya explains. "The smear campaigns against Tesla also stopped during the same time. And the Stun Pack was one of the prototypes Tesla designed at the time."

Flynn and Rufus stare at each other before looking back at the group. "Tesla made a laser gun?"

"It only stuns people. No one has figured out how to set the phasers to kill, yet." Connor explains.

"It's the yet part that concerns me." Flynn mutters, the guilty feeling returns.

" _You_ haven't figured it out yet, Connor?" Rufus asks.

"No," he retorts, miffed. "But I figured out Tesla's equation and got a working phaser at age fifteen, you should know."

"Y-you got a phaser to work?" Rufus squeaks.

Luka holds up what looks like a flat cordless shaver. "You mean this?"

Rufus makes desperate grabby hands as Luka keeps it out of reach.

As this goes on, Garcia slumps by the console, looking gutted.

"Was it really Edison's money?" Lucy asks quietly as she approaches.

Garcia nods, feeling tired. "Got him to pay what he owed."

Lucy looks a little disappointed and gives a sigh. "I told you not to meddle and you did it anyway."

"Does everyone have access to the phaser?" He asks.

"Garcia, our resident _doctors_ know how to use it. It's _extremely_ easy to get and use." Lucy puts a hand on his shoulder.

He nods, still feeling shaky. On the one hand, his brother and wife have a nonlethal way to protect themselves. On the other hand... it's only a matter of time for someone to make it lethal. And the thought makes him sick. All because he wanted Tesla to have a better... what?

He's unsteady as he tries to rise and fails. Luka is by him in an instant.

"Hey, you hurt?" He asks as he looks him over.

"Fine," Garcia says shortly.

"Sure. Come on." He's helped to his feet. The others are concerned, and Luka waves them down as he's half-dragged to his room.

Once inside of Garcia's room, Luka gives him a quick look over. After determining that his brother was fine he decides to question him, "What's wrong?"

"I did this."

"Did what?" Luka was confused.

"The phasers."

"You gave Tesla the idea for the phasers?"

"No you idiot!"

Luka moves away from him with a slightly wounded look.

"I'm sorry...I meant that I'm the reason he had funding for it."

"Garcia, the phasers aren't a _bad_ invention."

"But it can be improved upon. It can be used to _kill_ if someone tries to manipulate it. Then that'll be on me."

His chest tightens as he runs scenarios through his head.

"Garcia!"

He jolts and sees Luka's alarmed face close by, but can't make out the rest of his words over the ringing in his head. His hand was over his brother's heart, a steady best under his fingers.

 _Breathe_ , Luka seems to be telling him, so he follows the rhythm of Luka's breathing.

They do this for several minutes until he feels calm, slumping against Luka's shoulder. [What have I done, Luka?] he whispers hoarsely. [I could have doomed us all.]

Luka is silent, hand gently rubbing his back.

"You couldn't have known, Garcia." Luka whispered to him.

Garcia had tears in his eyes when he looks up at him. "But I shouldn't have messed with his history. He never made anything like this in his original timeline."

Luka doesn't know how to respond so he just held him.

Once Garcia seems calm, Luka helps him clean up and change. He still seems far away, so Luka pokes him.

"Hey. This is not on you, what Tesla thought he'd do, you didn't dictate that."

"No, but I gave him a nudge in another direction," Garcia points out glumly, stretching out on his cot, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Luka feels that he won't get through to him when he's this way, so he decides it's time to call the cavalry.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he runs into Lucy outside the room.

"What happened? How is he?" She asks on seeing him.

"He blames himself for the change in history."

"Well...It _is_ his fault, Luka."

Luka gives Lucy a stern look that she's never received from him before and it shocks her into silence.

"He is _not_ responsible for this." Luka stares at her with a hard expression and she's so shocked that she just nods her head. Finally finding her voice, "I don't blame him for Tesla. I blame him for trying to change history. Which _he did_."

Luka finally deflates. He is also angry at his brother for that reason, but he also understands why he did it. Tesla was just a wild card.

"You know my stance on Tesla, so I won't hash our argument again."

"Don't you mean ‘rehash’?"

He ignores the comment. "He's fully aware of what he did. That's why he had a panic attack. He's fine; he's resting. But... he's in a bad place, and... I don't know how to reach him." 

She lays a hand on his arm in sympathy. "You think it will help if I talk to him?"

"Please?" Lucy _hates_ that he has Garcia's face, which means it's hard to say no to him.

"Of course." Luka smiles gratefully. She hates that she hoards these smiles she wishes are on Garcia's face.

"Maybe you can convince him to save off that mustache while you're at it?" Luka gently pushes her towards the door.

Lucy chuckles at that, "He doesn't look too bad."

"Love really is blind, eh?" Luka laughs at the blush that overtakes her face.

"Luka I dont...I mean...Im not-"

Luka cuts her off with a raise of his hand. "You don't have to make any excuses to me. I understand. You don't have to admit anything. Just take it easy on him, okay?"

Lucy _really hates_ that he looks like Garcia. She just nods and enters the room. She spots Garcia on the bed.

"He sent you," are the first words he utters as she enters, eyes still cast to the ceiling.

"He worries, with good reason," Lucy points out. She's grateful that the chair was moved closer, thinking sitting by the bed might not be welcome, and settles there. "Looks like the change in timeline hit you badly." She'll read him the riot act when he's in a better receptive mood.

Garcia snorts. "I'll be fine. I'll get over it."

"So the panic attack was nothing?"

He looks at her sharply. Good. Now she has his attention.

"Just say it, Lucy." His eyes are hard, but defeat lurks in their depths. "I've got nothing to say for myself. You're right; I shouldn't have interfered with Tesla's future."

She says nothing. It breaks at her how he tears into himself like this. She clasps his hand to try to stop him and braces for breath.

Lucy sighs,"I'm not going to lie. You shouldn't have. But I understand why you did it. You have a good, kind heart, Garcia. And what _other people_ do with Tesla's equations is _not_ your fault. Phasers are nonviolent weapons. It's a brilliant invention that you should be proud of."

Garcia looks off to the side. Not really believing that this wasn't 100% on him, but accepting her attempt to lighten his mood. "It might take me some time to accept that, Lucy."

Lucy reaches out to take his hand. He doesn't pull away, "Don't be hard on yourself." He just grunts and closes his eyes.

Minutes go by in silence, Lucy still holding Garcia's hand, while he appeared to be asleep.

"Do you have one?" he asks shyly, eyes still closed.

She blinks. It takes a few seconds to recall. "A phaser?" He nods. "Yeah. The non-combatants are required to have one. Denise's idea. You have one, too." She stands and grabs something off the small cubby above his cot, and shows it to him.

It's the damnedest thing. It's smooth, and fits snugly in his hand that it won't slip. He turns it and sees the logo

"Of course Mason designed it."

"Actually, Jiya designed it. It's why Mason hired her. She thought making a phaser reality would be cool. She couldn't get it to work exactly. All it used to do was shock people."

Garcia leaned up a little, looking at it curiously, "Like a taser?"

"Kinda. It didn't have enough of a current because of the equation or something. But once Mason got ahold of it, he adjusted it, and now it stuns people just like in the show."

Lucy smiles at him. 

"Can you teach me how to use it?" He asks.

"I'm not the _best_. You were, but I guess I can show you the basics."

He smirks at her, and Lucy couldn't be more glad to see a glimmer of his old incorrigible self.

"Come on," she urges w/ a tug of his hand. "There's a target range set up."

Garcia is cognizant of what she's doing, but relents. Better he geek out over his toy than wallow in guilt.

Lucy is thinking of calling Rufus for target practice, but doesn't. Garcia might not appreciate the company after his breakdown. She's thankful as it is she wasn't driven away.

Garcia still looks ragged, but seems game to this diversion. "I'll go get mine," she tells him.

Luka is leaning on the opposite wall, clearly waiting. He looks up.

"He wants to relearn his phaser. Will you clear him, doc?" she asks cheekily.

A slow smile appears on his face. Message received. Garcia would be okay.

Luka tilts his head towards the range. "Go on, you crazy kids."

Lucy goes to walk away, but stops for a moment and turns to look back at him, "Um, Luka?"

Luka barley glances back as he continues to walk away, "Keep everyone out of the target room. Got it! Go have fun." He waves her off once more.

Lucy smiles at his retreating form. She then continues on to her room and grabs her phaser. This should be interesting. She normally hates to use it, despite how long it took her to accomplish it. But she was willing to endure it… for Garcia.

Walking out of the room they kept their weapons, she found Garcia waiting outside of the door with a shy smile. "Ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" She laughs at him before gently taking his hand and showing him the way.

He doesn't let go until they are inside of the room. Targets to one side of the room. Burn marks in a few of them. A table on the other.

Not a lot of changes from the previous timeline except the burn marks. He turns to Lucy.

"Okay. Show me what you think I used to know."

As Lucy demonstrates checking the weapon for its charge, the motions feel familiar. He couldn't feel more proud at her confident movements.

She explains to him that there's a safety switch, much like a regular gun. She then catches his eye and smiles, "Something amusing?"

He blushes, "You seem to have a handle on this phaser thing."

"Well… I learned from the best. Only right that I teach you what you taught me."

He returns the grin. "Good to know. It means you'll stay alive." He notes the metallic humanoid target. "That's... different."

"Connor, Jiya and Rufus designed them especially for the phasers. It absorbs the energy and stores it in our generator and converts it into power for the bunker."

He nods in appreciation. "Smart." He points to the burn marks behind the target. "They should consider expanding the absorption tech to the wall if there are more hits than misses."

At the flush on her face, he quickly adds, "I'm not implying anything! I'm just being practical. Better for that wall to collect energy than more damage."

Understanding passes her face. "Yeah, you're right. Great idea." She smiles warmly.

He shrugs, momentarily floundering for a reply. "Geniuses, remember?" he says with a sideways grin.

Lucy has Garcia go through the check one more time, just to make sure he has it. He does. Of course he does. "Just aim and shoot like a regular gun. Just be careful! It doesn't have any kick back, but you might feel a tingly sensation in your hand. It's just the energy expanding."

Garcia nods and aims, but before he can shoot he feels Lucy step close to him and adjust his grip on it. He raises a brow at her.

"This way, you won't get such a tingly feeling. The trigger is really sensitive too."

He smiles his appreciation before focusing back on the target.

He takes his first shot and he feels an electric shock move from his hand to his elbow. He yelps as he drops the phaser in surprise. It goes off again, taking a piece of the tables leg out. "SHIT! SORRY!"

Lucy quickly reaches for his hand and rubs circles up to his elbow.

Garcia tries to regulate his breathing to calm his racing heart, but Lucy's hand going up and down his arm isn't helping matters.

"No kickback, huh?" He manages shakily, flexing his fingers to shake off the little tingly aftershocks.

Her hands go to massage his fingers next.

He puts his hand over hers to stop her before he combusts. "Try again?" He chances a glance at her face, sees the flush there. Huh.

"Uh... sure," she says, tucking a strand behind her ear. "Go for it."

He bends to grab the phaser off the ground, and when he stands, he finds Lucy hasn't moved away. A blush still on her face at his close proximity. "Was I always this close when you were practicing?"

"Sorry..." Lucy immediately takes a step back and he tries to temper his grin.

He aims again, now ready for the electricity to shoot up his arm. He shoots. The sensation comes again, causing him to miss a second time, but he doesn't drop the gun. A step up in his opinion.

"Luka and Abby are actually okay with the tingly part?"

"After a few sessions it stops."

He hums in answer. It's possibly muscle memory as the body adjusts to the sensation. "As long as the doctors approve, I guess."

He aims, this time with his left arm supporting his shooting hand. With him expecting the shock, and with two hands absorbing the expanding energy, it wasn't as bad as the first two times. Interesting. And he hits the dummy this time just above the breastbone.

He looks to Lucy for approval. Her blank look was comical. "I... kind of forgot you taught me that to dampen the shocks."

"That's okay. I kind of figured it out."

She is wearing that smile again, proud and fond.

"What?"

"You have no idea the countless times that thing saved our lives. That, and your target lessons."

He turns towards the target again at the feeling of heat in his cheeks. "It would be idiotic of me if I didn't," he replies.

He shoots again. Happy that it made it to the dummy's neck this time. "Do I still use real guns?" He asks after a couple more shots. Each landing on various parts of the dummy's body.

"Of course. Rittenhouse doesn't use phasers. Can't kill with them." Lucy goes to sit on the table.

It is a sobering thought, he considers as he aims again. Dead center on the dummy's forehead.

He shoots several more times before feeling a strange, mild cramping sensation on his arms. He stops to massage circulation back to his arm.

"Is this normal?" he asks, slightly annoyed.

"The cramping? Unfortunately. Connor said there is a certain limit to a human body's tolerance to the little shocks. Depending on your tolerance, he suggests resting a few minutes in between successions of 12-15 shots," she explains.

Not as proficient as a gun, then.

Just then Luka pops his head in, but walks fully into the room when he notices Garcia's grimace. He bats his hand away and gives his arm a quick once over. "A little unsteady from overuse of the phaser. You'll be fine."

"My hero." Garcia takes his arm back.

Luka rolls his eyes at him. "Dinner’s ready. Maybe shave that dead rat off your face before you join us?" Garcia huffs before leaving, annoyed at his twin for interrupting. Lucy sighs as she follows behind.

Luka goes to follow her out and sees her phaser on the table. He grabs it. He shoots.

Bull's eye.

Garcia turns back at the sound, sees the afterglow where the dummy's heart should be.

Luka turns and stares back smugly, mindful enough to turn the safety on before blowing out the "barrel" on the phaser.

His twin narrows his eyes at him as Luka swaggers past, cocking his brow at Garcia. The latter aims a flick at the other's nose and almost makes it.

Now there's a fucking challenge if he ever saw one, he thinks, as he lets Lucy drag him out into the hallway.

Garcia takes a detour to the bathroom. He looks at his mustache in the mirror and smiles at the reflection. "I'm proud of you for making the stun pack. It's a good invention." He reaches for the shaving cream and lathers it on his face.

He could finally see the lighter side of his change to the timeline. Luka and Abby have a positive, more effective way to protect themselves, and Lucy didn't hate him for it. It was a small adjustment to get used to. Once done, he no longer see Tesla in the mirror. Content with his face, he flicks the lights off on his way out.


	11. Dreamscape (Timeless x ER Crack AU, Garcy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1223144744538267648): Lucy is injured during a mission and the last thing she sees before she passes out is Flynn. She then finds herself in a dream world where Flynn is her doctor and the team are various hospital personnel.
> 
> #Garcy #DreamGarcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a Disaster Twins fic

Lucy opens her eyes to see Flynn in a white lab coat with a stethoscope. Not a very bad look, she thinks groggily.

The doctor turns to see her eyes open and smiles down at her. "Welcome back. Are you in any pain?"

Lucy can't answer for a moment. Flynn very rarely smiles around the bunker and it makes him look younger and beautiful. "What happened?"

"You were brought in with a few bullet wounds."

Lucy doesn't know where she finds the courage, but she blurts out, "You've got a lovely smile, Flynn."

He sputters. "Ma'am, I'm Dr. Luka Kovać. Do you know where you are?"

She giggles. "With you? In heaven?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Flynn is startled to hear her giggle in her sleep.

Flynn reaches over to hold Lucy's hand. She had gotten pretty banged up on the last mission and the doc had to give her some pretty strong sedatives.

* * *

"Ma'am, is there anyone we should be notifying?" Dr. Kovać asked with a deep blush. Lucy has been getting pretty handsy.

"If you could get a minister to get us married right away, that would be AMAZING."

* * *

"... mm get 's marr'd r't 'way, rmmrhrhrr..."

Flynn does a double take. _Married_? What? He peers into her face, trying to see if Lucy's awake. He shakes his head.

* * *

"Ma'am, I'm flattered, but I don't even know your name. Can we start with that?"

"Her name is Lucy Preston, according to her ID." A nurse said from behind Kovać. When she appeared Lucy was shocked to see,

"Jiya?"

Jiya scowls at her. "Ma'am, did you hit your head?"

"Don't think so, but I know I've fallen REAL hard," she says with an emphatic look at Kovać while playfully running her fingers down his sleeve.

Kovać purses those lovely lips and turns to Jiya. "Order a CT scan..."

"Right away, Doc." Jiya said with amusement dancing in her eyes.

Kovać just glares at her until she walks away. He then turns back to his patient. "Now, Ms. Preston, do you remember what happened to you all at?"

Lucy smiled up at him, "Something amazing.Your accent is thick."

He blinks in disbelief, licking his lip nervously. This only excites Lucy more.

"Oh, stop," she purrs. " _You’re_ making me blush."

* * *

Flynn is disturbed by the sounds Lucy is making.

"What the hell did the doctor inject her with??"

Jiya agrees. "Must be some Very Good Stuff."

Flynn brushes Lucy's hair from her face. "I hope she wakes up soon… Is she purring?"

* * *

Luka chuckles nervously as Lucy purrs at him. "Right...um, I'll be right back." He makes a hasty retreat.

Nurse Jiya walks back in with a smile and checks her IV, "Are you in pain?"

Lucy opens her(dream) eyes & pouts. "My heart is. Where'd Flynn go?"

"You mean Dr. Kovać?"

She starts to squirm. "Where'd he gooo~?"

* * *

"Shit. What now?" Lucy begins to move restlessly and Flynn worries. He softly calls out to her as he asks Jiya to hold down her legs.

"She's running a fever!" Jiya says in both the dream and the waking world.

Lucy opens her eyes long enough to make out the bunker’s walls before falling back into her dream and seeing the doctor run in to help Jiya calm her down.

* * *

"You're alright! You're just running a fever."

Lucy calms a bit seeing Dr. Kovać return and hold her down. "Heyyy... where'd you go? I missed you."

"If you'll stop squirming and behave, we'll help you get comfortable."

She looks at him coyly. "Will _you_ help me feel comfortable?"

Luka looks around uncomfortably.

Jiya burst out laughing before helping the poor doctor, by retrieving a sedative for him. He gives her a thankful look before inserting it into Lucy's IV. "This'll help you sleep."

* * *

Lucy's eyes open to Flynn hovering above her checking the IV bag. Her eyes close again.

* * *

Lucy paws at Luka again. "Stay with me? I sleep better with you here."

Luka shoots Nurse Jiya an alarmed look.

* * *

"Did the doctor give her a high dosage?" Flynn asks Jiya, fervently hoping the younger girl didn't hear Lucy's 'invitation'.

"C'mo~n, there's ro~om."

"I'm not sure who she's inviting to bed, but I hope she isn't having a nightmare." Jiya comments.

Flynn agrees as they watch as Lucy wriggles in bed.

* * *

"Lay down with me... We always sleep better when we're together." Lucy says and Luka continues to be more uncomfortable.

Luka clears his throat. "Tell you what. If you lay still while we check you over, I'll sit with you as you sleep. Deal?"

* * *

"Oh. My. Flynn??" Jiya gapes at her, hands frozen on the IV bag.

He's not panicking. He's n--

"I'll get her some cool water." He half-bolts to the door.

* * *

Lucy agrees and settles down long enough for Luka to finish his exam. "You're much more reasonable when you're not acting crazy." He smiles down at her.

"You should smile more. You have a very beautiful smile."

Luka doesn't know how to respond to that so he just stays silent.

* * *

Flynn frantically tries to get his mind as he gets a basin of cool water. Lucy doesn't mean that. She's delirious. We only shared the bed _once_.

"She okay?"

He barely contains his surprise and turns to Rufus. "Still feverish."

Rufus nods. Beat. "What's that about sharing a bed?"

He hadn't realized he said that outloud and panics a little. Rufus just looks at him with a raised brow, "Flynn, everyone knows Lucy sleeps in your room."

"I sleep on the chair." He felt the need to defend Lucy's honor.

"That's… why? That has to be uncomfortable." Rufus asks.

Flynn just shrugs. "She's looked exhausted since she had to sleep on the couch. I can't fit there, either, and the room's warm, so I take my chances with the chair. I've slept in worse."

Beat. "So everybody knows she sleeps in my room and... nobody's talked to us about it??"

Rufus shrugs, "You're a better choice then Wyatt, and Lucy's been smiling more, so who am I to complain?"

He walks off and Flynn thinks about his words as he walks back to Lucy's room. He sits by her side. "I'm in love with Lucy."

"About time you admitted it." Jiya responds back.

He jolts; he's getting sloppy. "Jiya, this isn't the right time..."

"When is it ever? One jump can change everything. We can't really say we'll all survive this," she points out. "So, try again: _when_?"

Flynn's floored by their insight, and warmed by their quiet acceptance of _him_. He'll protect his nerds at all cost. If only he could give a definitive answer.

"I don't know, Jiya," he admits helplessly at last.

She sighs and looks at him fondly. "Don't take too long, or I'll tell on you."

His reassuring smile came as a grimace instead.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the dream world, Lucy wasn't making any headway with the handsome doctor. "But, Flynn!"

"Luka."

"You need to stay! I can't do this without you, Flynn."

"Luka."

"I love you."

"... Miss… My name is Dr. Luka Kovac. I don't know who this Flynn is. I'm sorry."

Lucy sighs loudly. If role playing is Flynn's new Thing, she can play along. "Okay. Luka."

She takes his hand and cradles it to her chest.

* * *

Flynn's breath stutters. Lucy returns to incoherent mumbling, but four words echo clearly in his head:

_Flynn. I love you._

He's so fucked.

Flynn feels a little ashamed for being privy to Lucy's thoughts, but he is grateful for the time he has to think things over. Does Lucy have feelings for him, or did she mean as a friend? She might be having a dream where he's being protective of her like he normally is. He'll tell her.

* * *

Lucy was a bit more lucid as she spoke to Luka & the doctor was more than grateful for that fact. She was no longer trying to touch or flirt with him. "So you're _not_ Garcia Flynn?"

"Sorry to disappoint, Miss."

Lucy then looked at Jiya's doppelganger and didn't bother to ask.

Nurse Jiya notices her looking, comes to sit by her.

"So Garcia Flynn's your SO?"

Lucy winces. "No? I'm hoping he will be."

The nurse smiles gently. "And by any chance, does he look like Dr. Kovac?"

Lucy sneaks a glance to the doctor quietly reading the monitors, blushing.

"Exactly like him." Lucy says "Flynn's accent is more Americanized."

Luka looks over at the women and smiles down at his patient. "Are you in any pain? We can give you another pain reliever."

"I'm fine, thank you." She blushes as the doctor smiles. She wanted to see Flynn smile.

* * *

Jiya and Flynn heave a sigh at seeing Lucy settle. Flynn drops heavily on the chair nearest the bed.

"Thank goodness," he breathes, brushing her hair off Lucy's sweaty forehead before placing a cool wet cloth on it. "I think it's a good time to check the wound for infection."

After checking and ensuring her wound isn't infected, Jiya leaves to take a shower. Flynn stays to watch over Lucy.

"Lucy, I need you to wake up. I have a few things I need to tell you. It may take me some time to _actually_ say them out loud, but I will...eventually. Get better."

He gives in to the urge and touches the back of his fingers delicately down her cheek. Lucy audibly sighs and chases after his fingers. Emboldened, he cups her warm face.

"I need you to come back to us. To me. Please, _draga_."

He leans down and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Lucy has a warm feeling rush over her & she isn't sure why, but she has the urge to hold the handsome doctor again. "I want to go home." She blurts out.

Luka chuckles at her, "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"You'd tell me if I wasn't, right?"

"That's up to you, Miss."

"Get some rest, Ms. Preston," Dr. Kovać advises. "If your condition improves, you might be able to go home."

She nods and clasps his hand. He sighs and settles on the chair by the bed. "Okay, I'll stay until you fall asleep."

She smiles gratefully, her eyes never leaving his face until she sleeps.

* * *

Her eyes open to the drab ceiling of the bunker, body feeling heavy. There's a weight on her arm, sees the hand that connects to a sleeping Flynn. His chair is drawn close to the cot where he's sprawled on. That doesn't look comfortable.

"Dr. Luka?" She says slowly. Her brain is a little foggy. She moves her hand.

Flynn jerks awake at that. His blurry eyes take a moment to focus. " _Lucy_! You're awake."

"Flynn?"

"You look surprised to see me, _draga_." He beams at her.

"Something like that… My mouth is dry."

He scrambles to get her a cup of water, then holds the straw to her lips.

When she has her fill, she asks, "Hope long was I out?"

"Better part of 72 hours."

"Three days?" She chokes out.

Flynn nods wearily. Lucy then notices the pronounced lines, the scruff on the lower half of his face, his hair unkempt probably from running his hand through it. Flynn probably never left this room these three days.

He's never been more beautiful.

"Oh, I love you," she breathes.

The hand running through his hair freezes as Flynn gapes at her with wide eyes.

He makes a bunch of stuttering noises, but no words come out as his brain malfunctions at her words. She moves her hand to his lips, stopping him. "It's okay if you don't."

He takes a moment to think. He wasn't ready to confess yet… but, "Tell me again?"

"I love you." 

He takes her hand from his face and kisses it softly. "I'm… not ready to say it, but will you settle for me having very strong feelings for you?"

She smiles softly at him, "I'll take what I can get… for now."

He laughs at her. Happy to see her awake, and happy that she loves him back.

"Oh _draga_ , you're one of the bravest persons I know," he declares with a worshipful kiss on her knuckles.

She smiles softly at him, wondering how he came up with that conclusion, but too tired to contradict him. The dream, his vigil, makes her see his previous interactions with her in a new light. It made her realize: she has her answer all along.

"You look tired," she tells him, pats a spot beside her. Come rest with me?"

Flynn is stunned, so she tugs his hand until he complies, carefully arranging himself to lay beside her, mindful of the IV line. He hesitates a moment before wrapping an arm around her. "I should probably tell someone you're awake. They were all worried."

"Maybe later? I just want to sleep." She says, snuggling impossibly close to him.

"Of course _draga_. Anything you want." He drops a kiss on her head.

"I want you." She responds. Her eyes close.

She could probably hear his heart pounding in his chest. "I… want you… also." He closes his eyes at his lame reply and mentally berates himself.

She just giggles at him, "Good." She wraps an arm around him. Keeping him in place.

Jiya raps at the slightly open door to Flynn's room, a tray of food in her hands. She doesn't hear Flynn answer, so comes inside.

She's surprised to find him asleep beside her, Lucy's head on his arm, snuggling his chest, looking the most peaceful she's ever been since she was brought home.

This brings a pleased smile on Jiya's face, backing out of the room quietly.

_Well, finally._

She'll find out later if Flynn confessed to Lucy, and if she or Rufus wins their bet. She'll kill Flynn if he did.


	12. Photographs and Memories (Garcy, Riya, platonic MurderVision)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1225692169622577154): Jiya is gifted a camera and she takes full advantage of it. Taking pics of everyone around the Bunker doing various things. She even convinces Flynn to smile in a few of them.
> 
> #BunkerFamily #MurderVision

Flynn is mildly amused by her excitement, though a little frustrated at the pictures that come out. He sits Jiya down and explains how to work the camera, use natural lighting when you can ("stop using the flash during daytime!"), and composition.

Jiya is impressed. "Didn't take you for a shutterbug."

Flynn's smile is more of a pained grimace. "Lorena... she was a patient teacher. She wanted to document Iris' growth and milestones through pictures. We hav-had a suitcase full of her photos alone."

It's hard to keep the smile on her face, but Jiya tries.

"I'm sorry." Jiya mutters ringing her hands.

Flynn just smiles at her, "It's all good memories." He passes the camera back. "We should definitely document our time here. Maybe we can even sneak it on the Lifeboat."

"Denise would hate that."

"She doesn't have to know."

She hands him the camera. "Show me what you got."

He eyes her critically, makes some adjustments before taking a shot. He shows it to her. "Oh." Her face is in sharp detail while the background is in gentle focus, the harsh distant overhead lights turned into soft glowing orbs.

Flynn smiles softly at her reaction. "That's a bokkeh shot. Here's how you do it."

He takes some minutes showing Jiya the camera settings and the lens adjustments before Jiya tries it. She looks at Flynn's rather candid portrait. He looks like in the middle of pointing something out; it wasn't bad, actually. Then again, Flynn is a photogenic bastard. Lucy would _definitely_ want this.

"Maybe we can have a Bunker calendar!" Jiya jokes and as Flynn laughs at it she snaps a photo of him, making him roll his eyes. "What? You looked cute."

"Take pictures of Wyatt or Rufus. You know, people who _like_ to smile."

"You smile when you're near Lucy." Jiya innocently states.

"Not true."

"And she smiles back whenever she sees it."

"She does not." He's still not looking at her, but the dimple is prominent on his face. She snaps a pic. Does this man ever have a bad angle? Unfair. Lucy will die if she sees these.

"Okay, stop! Save some space for other people." He puts his hand up to block her attempts.

"Fine. I'll go annoy Wyatt until Rufus gets out of the shower. Lucy's reading and I don't wanna get between her and her book."

"Annoy Mason."

"He's listening to his records." She rolls her eyes.

"Fiiine. I know when I'm not wanted, so I'll go." She goes to stand, but not before taking another shot.

"Will you just go??"

Jiya figures Lucy won't drive her away, so she quietly announces herself so she won't startle. Remembering Flynn's tips, she fiddles w/ the camera settings and takes a picture of Lucy. She gives a start and looks up.

"Ooh! Sorry! Did I startle you?"

Lucy sighs, gestures for the camera. 

"You're not allowed to delete anything!" she warns her before handing it over.

"That's not bad," Lucy comments of her own pic, then sees the others. She's wearing a soft expression at seeing Flynn's pictures, a smile threatening to break out.

Jiya wants to go all gooey at Lucy's expression. If only that big jerk can see this! 

"Are you going to print these?" Lucy asks still looking at a smirking Flynn.

"Yes, Ma'am. Just point out the ones you want." She looks over the older woman's shoulder. "You want all of the ones with Flynn?"

Lucy blushes, but nods her head anyway. "He's very photogenic."

"Yeah, the camera just LOVES him," Jiya responds cheekily.

Lucy turns back to her friend with a scowl and narrowed eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

She gestures at the camera. "Like you said. He's very photogenic. Easy on the eyes. Who wouldn't wanna see that everyday?" 

Lucy looks back at the picture and Jiya does everything in her power _not_ to scream at her friend. Her dumb, DUMB friend.

"I suppose...We should take a picture together!"

Jiya rolls her eyes, but sets it up anyway. She'll get them together sooner or later.

They made several poses, each more ridiculous than the previous ones. Giggling and out of breath, the two separate, but not before Jiya takes one more shot.

"Hey! I wasn't ready," Lucy makes a grab for the camera. Jiya swats her hand playfully.

"It came out alright; don't worry."

Flynn is walking by their open door when he hears them giggling. He stops in front of the threshold, "Rufus isn't wearing a shirt in the common room if you plan on taking more pictures." He informs, staring at the beautiful smile that's on Lucy's face. "But I see your having fun."

The last sentence is barely out before Jiya goes out the door in a shot. Flynn barely gets out of the way in time.

Lucy gives him a Look. "Please. Rufus isn't parading in the common room half-naked."

"Not if you tell him Jiya would want to take photos," Flynn replies grinning.

"And did YOU happen to tell him that Jiya is taking pictures of everyone?" She walks up and leans against the threshold.

He smiles down at her. She is _very_ close. "I might have. Helping a friend and all that." He licks his lips and he notices she tracks the movement. "I should go."

Neither seem to move, staring at each other.

A loud clatter and shout of "Rufus!" breaks the moment and they both rush to find out what happened.

In the main room, they find a shirtless Rufus laying on the floor between the sofa and coffee table.

"What happened?" Lucy asks.

"Rufus was trying to pose for the camera," Jiya explains. "Mistakes were made."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, he'll be fine."

Rufus moans with the sound of hurt pride. "Just leave me here to die." 

Lucy covers her grinning mouth.

"Did you at least capture that winning moment?" Flynn asks Jiya.

She snorts as if saying "Du-uh!"

He goes over to look. "Well done!"

"Have some pity for the man who lost his dignity here!" Rufus cuts in as he picks himself up from the floor.

The jump alarm chooses that moment to sound. Denise walks in and takes one look at the scene. "I don't want to know."

Everyone snickers but head towards the computer to find out where the Mothership jumps.

"San Francisco, 1936."

"That's the Great Depression," Lucy says.

"Lots of migrants came into California looking for work," Lucy continued.

"You know the drill," Denise tells them and they start to move.

Jiya quietly shoves the camera in Flynn's hand.

"Jiya?"

"Take pictures while you're there," she says.

"Of what?"

Jiya winks.

"Why don't _you_ pilot? I can't hold this and a gun." He shoves the camera back to her discreetly. "And you'll have a better chance to hide it in your skirts or something."

"Problem?"

Flynn doesn't jump at Denise's question. A quiet gasp, maybe. "Jiya wants to pilot."

Denise looks suspiciously between them for a moment before dismissing their overly bright smiles as them being weird. "It's Rufus's turn to pilot. You went on the last jump."

"Let her take my place. I think I pulled something." Rufus responds from his position on the floor.

Denise sighs in the way only a mother can. "Just get going."

Jiya gives Rufus a quick kiss and then they are in the lifeboat and off to 1930s California.

Flynn helps Lucy out of the Lifeboat by lifting her up and sitting her down.

Jiya mumbles, "Damn, should've taken a pic."

"And I'm not doing that with Wyatt," Flynn quips.

"Oh, fuck no," Wyatt exclaims as he emerges last, hopping out. "That's... a digital camera." He points to the thing in Jiya's hands.

"... maybe?"

That got Lucy's attention, glancing at Jiya, then Flynn.

He throws his hands up.

"It was her idea to bring it."

"And his for me to go with."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "I've half a mind to ground you to the Lifeboat."

"I'll be _very_ discreet?" Jiya says sweetly, batting her lashes.

Lucy and Wyatt groans.

"Whatever," Lucy sighs. "Let's go find some clothes and steal a car."

They start to walk into town and Jiya starts taking some landscape shots, and a few of buildings long gone in their future.

If she managed to also get a few of Flynn or Lucy lit perfectly by the sun...

"Stop," Lucy tells her.

"Check out this one I got of Flynn while we were stopped on the road," Jiya shows her the camera.

Lucy takes the camera, annoyed, then pauses. "Oh..."

Wyatt purses his lips. "Lucy, mission..."

It takes a minute for Lucy to compose herself while trying NOT to fan her hot face.

"Jiya. You can show me after the mission. Okay?"

Jiya puts the camera away for the moment, while they get dressed in 30's attire and steal a 1933 Chrysler.

"Where to, Lucy?" Flynn asked.

"My bet is the Resettlement Administration," she said. "They built camps for the migrant workers leaving the Dust Bowl."

"Rittenhouse cares why?" Wyatt asks

"Because next year," Flynn says, "it becomes the Farm Security Agency."

"That's right." Lucy smiles at him. "Rittenhouse likely wants to manipulate the growing industry in Cali."

As they head off to fight Rittenhouse, Jiya snaps a pic of them smiling at each other.

Flynn sidles up to Jiya. "Better keep that," he; suggests in a murmur. "We'll hit populated areas soon."

Jiya looks up at him. "But..."

Flynn only stares, until she sighs and stows the camera into the carpet bag she took for this very reason. 

Lucy was right about Rittenhouse and they found themselves in a shootout in a newly built, but unopened migrant camp.

"Let's go," Flynn barks as he covers them.

They move from their cover towards the car.

Jiya stops, realizing she doesn't have the bag, "I left the camera in the tent."

Flynn blows out a breath. His past self would just leave it, but Present Flynn has more respect for Lucy's thoughts—and her glorious wrath.

"Wyatt, get them to the Lifeboat. I'll cover you."

Understanding and alarm crosses Lucy's face. "Flynn..."

He ignores her as he turns to Jiya. "Tell me where it is and I'll get it."

"Are you insane?" Wyatt explodes. "You can't take on five of them! Let's take them on _then_ get it."

Flynn turns to Lucy, the question in his gaze, asking for her decision.

"If either of them gets shot, I'm going to kill you." Lucy says to Jiya as she drags her to a more secure hiding place.

Flynn looks at Wyatt and motions for him to cover him as he runs out shooting. He only gets one. "Why do we never have machine guns?" He yells over at Wyatt.

"We'll put semi autos on our next grocery list!" He hollers back, firing wildly and missing.

"Put in some grenades and claymores while you're at it!" He waits for his chance before taking the shot. One more down.

Suddenly, they're getting a hail of bullets. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

"SHADDUP, FLYNN!"

He sees one goon take off to Lucy's general direction. Flynn's farther from them than Wyatt is, and his ammo's too low to lay cover fire and Wyatt's got his spare gun. Fuck.

"COVER ME!" Wyatt's eyes widen but does it anyway.

Flynn grits his teeth and makes chase.

He tackles the goon just as the guy goes to fire a round at Jiya. "Sweet tackle, Flynn!" Is all he hears Jiya say as he pummels the guy.

Once the goon is unconscious, Flynn stands and sees Wyatt take out another one. 'There's one more' he thinks just before he feels a burning sensation in his leg and side. He looks down to see that knives were thrown at him. He is then tugged to the ground by the girls for cover.

A few more shots ring out before Wyatt runs up to them with a knife lodged in his shoulder. "Dude! That knife thrower was a dick."

"You think??" He grouses gesturing at the blades protruding from himself. Wyatt grimaces.

"Are we in the clear?" Lucy asks as she crouches by Flynn, hands fluttering uselessly, unused to triaging.

"It isn't safe to take them out unless we have the equipment."

"I got a first-aid kit in that bag!" Jiya announces. "Compressed gauze and all."

Flynn grins at her. "Well done, Mary Poppins. Take care of Wyatt, then take him with you to get that bag. Be careful."

Jiya squeezes his arm and proceeds to extract the blade from Wyatt's shoulder and packs the wound with strips from their dresses. She then helps Lucy wrap Flynn's wounds, carefully working around the blades.

Once done, Jiya leads Wyatt to the tent, leaving Lucy and Flynn to fend for themselves.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Lucy asked, glaring down at the injured man.

"Yes. Next time I'll let Jiya get shot." He grimaces when she flicks the handle of one of the knives.

"Not that, you jerk. This is why we can't bring anything from our time to the past. What if he was aiming for your head? I can't lose you, Garcia… and I refuse to lose you because we left something behind that shouldn't even be here." A tear fell down her face.

Flynn hesitates a moment before bringing her hand to his lips and laying a kiss on it. They hear a camera snap.

They both groan. Lucy turns away from them to swipe at her eyes.

"Jiya! Not when I'm stuck like I'm a pin cushion!" Flynn moans as Jiya gives them a cheeky grin. Behind her, Wyatt is scratching the back of his head and looking anywhere but them.

"Both of you aren't off the hook yet." Lucy reminds Flynn and Jiya.

"Are you going to tell Denise?" Jiya asks quietly.

Lucy considers the plaintive looks from both faces. She narrows her eyes at them. "Are you going to bring the camera on our next missions?"

"May-"—Wyatt pokes her—"No...?" Jiya glares at him.

"Are you lying?" Lucy narrows her eyes at the younger woman.

"...No."

"Unbelievable. Lets get Flynn fixed up, so we can leave." Wyatt says, trying to move past this conversation. He had crouched down and gripped the handle sticking out of Flynn's side. "Ready, buddy?"

Flynn reached for Lucy's hand as Jiya grabbed the necessary equipment from her bag to assist. He grunts as Wyatt immediately pulls it out once Jiya is all set. " _Really_??"

"It's better if you're not expecting it." Wyatt responds with a sympathetic grimace. "Wanna keep the knives?

Flynn scoffs. "Yeah! I'd like to return the favor _next_ time."

Jiya perks up. "Oooh, can you teach me how?"

They all turn to her, speaking at once.

"NO!" Lucy and Wyatt retorts.

"... maybe."

"FLYNN!"

"It's not like we'll use live targets for practice!" He reasons. These are the times Lucy questions her attraction to the man.

"We're tabling this talk indefinitely," she declares with a room of her eyes. "Now, can we finish patching you two up while you're BOTH still conscious?"

"Jiya already took care of it. I'm gonna need a few stitches, but a quick patch would hold till we get home." Wyatt says as he pulls the knife from Flynn's leg, earning another grunt and glare from the tall man.

"I hate Rittenhouse… knife throwing… really?" Flynn comments as Wyatt helps him to his feet.

"Better a knife than a bullet." Wyatt tries to lighten the mood and Flynn chuckles at that. Agreeing.

Jiya snaps a picture of the two smiling at each other. A rare occurrence. Flynn enjoyed sassing Wyatt more than anything.

"I'm gonna break that."

Jiya pouts. "But your teachings will go to waste! And I have a ways to go, my master!"

Flynn sighs at her dramatics. He's not going to admit aloud (not here, anyway) that she's got a good eye and good timing. He can't wait to see what she took.

"And since the guys didn't get shot, Lucy won't kill me!"

Lucy side-eyes her w/ a fond shake of her head. "You, Flynn and I will have a sit-down about the virtues of discretion and hazards of bringing current objects to the past." Wyatt chuckles. "Oh, that goes for you, too."

"B-but, Lucy...!" 

_Click !_

Jiya gets a perfect pic of Wyatt pouting like a five-year-old.

Lucy turns her stern face on Jiya who simply takes another photo of her looking striking.

"What?" Jiya says. "I'm the pilot. You can't kill me until after I take you home."

Jiya takes a pic of Lucy's face.

"These better be amazing." Lucy grumbles, walking ahead of the group.

Wyatt helps Flynn walk by letting him lean on him. Jiya snapping pictures of them and their surrounding area. Wyatt quickly takes the camera from her and takes a snap of her looking annoyed. "It's only fair."

They get to the car and Wyatt frowns as he gets in. "We don't have enough gas to get back to the Lifeboat."

"Can we make it to town?" Lucy asks.

"No. But we should be able to make the camp we passed."

"The one full of migrants?" Flynn points out.

"You have a better idea?"

"I guess not." Flynn says, stepping back out the car. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find a nurse to stitch us up." He says optimistically.

Jiya snaps another picture of the three of them in front of the car. They all give her a look, but she just shrugs. "You all look like models."

"Yes, cause bloody bandages are this year's hot new trend." Flynn rolls his eyes. "Get in the car, Dorothea."

"Dorothea?"

"Oh, yes." Lucy smiles at him "Famous photographer who took pictures of these camps and the Great Depression. How do you know about her?"

Flynn hesitates. He gives a tight smile, one that Lucy recognizes. "Lorena. She was a war photographer. It's how I met her."

Everyone got silent at the admission. "Is that how you know all the photography tricks?" Jiya asked nervously.

He smiles down at her. "Yeah. She was a great teacher."

Jiya's lower lip trembles. For all the grief Flynn's given them as an adversary, he's nothing but patient, gracious (if very sassy) and protective as a teammate—not to mention a good partner in crime. And because of her neglect, he and Wyatt are hurt, now he's reliving a memory of a murdered loved one...

She hugs Flynn's free arm. "Sorry..."

He shakes his head once. "Don't be; it's a good memory."

"Not just that," Jiya insists, gesturing at his injuries and Wyatt's. Her eyes start to well up.

He frees his arm from her grasp and wraps it around her shoulder, pulling her close to his uninjured side. "I don't blame you. I wanted to save the pictures." He smirks and drops a kiss to the top of her head.

Wyatt snaps a pic and smiles down at the result. "Damn, that's adorable."

Jiya looks up. "That better come out good..."

Wyatt smirks at her.

"If we're all done photowalking," Lucy crisply reminds her teammates, "we need to get home." She pauses. "Is this what parenting feels like?"

Flynn, being the only legitimate parent in their group, shrugs.

Wyatt hands the camera back to Jiya who then takes one last shot of the team.

Bloody.

Beaten.

Worn.

But never defeated.

She thinks to herself, when the truth finally comes out about time travel, this is the photo that everyone will remember. 


	13. SPOONS! (Garcia/Lorena/Lucy, Iris & Amy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thaliashadow02/status/1212966659415248897): Garcia and Lorena have their first fight as a couple. It ends with them laughing, as Garcia held a spoon in his hand the entire argument. They make up soon after.
> 
> #Lorynn + #Garcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a thread SO insane, it can't NOT be posted. Pure crack with a sprinkle of angst here and there. There will be threats of bodily harm or anarchy, because, the Flynns. So the rating's up to M. ^^
> 
> This also features a Lorena/Garcia/Lucy poly relationship. You've been warned.
> 
> This is actually posted earlier than some of the chapters that came before it, but since editing and formatting was trickier, posting got delayed (oops). And since this was just us mucking around Twitter back and forth, we hadn't established a proper storytelling format, until Posting Got Serious. So it reads in some pseudo script form. Double Oops. 😅

Flynn finds random spoons everywhere for a week. He gets a whole set of spoons for Christmas

(Then) he gets them every Christmas! 😂

There was an unopened set under the Christmas tree in 2014... 😶😭

When he's telling Lucy to defend her territory while eating cereal, it's the first time since his family's death that he's used a spoon to emphasize his words in a conversation.

Lucy comes to her senses, saves Flynn. They defeat Rittenhouse. Saves Amy. Saves Lorena and Iris. Lucy, Flynn, and Lorena all end up together and on their first Xmas, Flynn gets a new package of spoons. Lucy gets forks. Lorena gets knives. 

> _Iris_ : *facepalms*

It's better if they NEVER tell Lucy about the joke and she's just confused as hell every Christmas.

Lucy starts getting Flynn family-sized boxes of cereal. Wrapping them up delicately but with like a whole roll of tape.

Lorena thinks it’s because of the spoons, but it's because Flynn was always hiding the good stuff in the top cabinet in the bunker and Lucy wasn't having it.

Lorena and Lucy always get Flynn tiny cups and bowls to use. He thinks it's because they know he doesn't eat large portions, but they just think it's hilarious that such a big man is eating out of such tiny things.

Because he loves his girls, he gladly accepts these... tiny gifts... and using them with a healthy amount of Murder Side-Eye.

Iris and Amy just look at them like "y'all a bunch of weirdos" and go off and play Mario Kart....

* * *

> _Flynn_ : Why did you teach Iris how to play poker and blackjack? She's only eleven.
> 
> _Lorena_ : I sure as hell didn't teach her gambling.
> 
> _Lucy_ : Well, I didn't do it.
> 
> _Flynn_ : Then who...
> 
> _Amy: *coughs*_ I'm, ah, I'm just gonna go now. I have a... a thing... yeah... a thing I need to do.
> 
> _Lucy_ : AMY!
> 
> _Amy_ : What? She wanted to learn and she promised not to tell!
> 
> _Flynn_ : She didn't, her teacher called and said she was taking all of her classmates lunch money.
> 
> _Lorena_ : Now guess who has to go convince her to return all the money?
> 
> _Amy_ :😱
> 
> _Amy_ : Don't act as if you all aren't just a little bit proud of her.
> 
> _Lucy_ : 👀
> 
> _Flynn_ : 😶
> 
> _Lorena_ : 👇
> 
> _Amy_ : I REST MY CASE!
> 
> _Lorena_ : That is BESIDES THE POINT!
> 
> _Lucy_ : Yeah! She shouldn't be gambling at school, Amy.
> 
> _Flynn_ :👇
> 
> _Amy_ : She's too young for the casino so where else is she gonna?
> 
> _Lucy and Flynn and Lorena_ : 🤦♀️
> 
> _Flynn_ : I got another call, apparently Iris has hacked the school computers.
> 
> _Amy_ : Not it!
> 
> _Jiya_ : So, do you need me to babysit Iris again? Um, why you all looking at me like that?

* * *

Jiya and Amy teaching Iris reasonable, yet extremely bad habits, while Lucy, Lorena, and Flynn became increasingly more stressed at each situation..

And Rufus always sneaking Iris a chocodile…. 👀

> _Lorena_ : You'll ruin her dinner!
> 
> _Rufus_ : Probably a good thing, Lucy is cooking.
> 
> _Flynn_ : Hey!
> 
> _Lucy_ : No, he has a point. You've seen me make a sandwich.
> 
> _Lorena_ :...Eat the chocodiles
> 
> _Flynn_ : She's been doing better!
> 
> _Lucy_ : But would you chance our daughter's life?
> 
> _Flynn_ :😐...You burned the food again?
> 
> _Lucy_ : Pizza is always a great choice

The take out delivery drivers always know what day Lucy was supposed to cook... 👀😂

> _Delivery Boy_ : Miss Preston cooked again?
> 
> _Iris_ : Yep.
> 
> _DB_ : The only upside is that I get to see you every week😁
> 
> _Lorena/Lucy_ :👀
> 
> _Flynn_ :😡 GOODBYE JONAS!

* * *

**_Can you imagine when Iris is older and dates?_ **

> _Flynn_ : We raised Iris to be independent and smart, she can make her own choices.
> 
> _Lorena_ : I got their background report and snuck a GPS tracker on their car.
> 
> _Lucy_ : Take the taser, you're not allowed to shoot them.
> 
> _Flynn_ : Of course.
> 
> _Lorena_ : And make sure he signs the contract.
> 
> _Flynn_ : Oh, I made a few changes on Items 41 and 42: _‘If you break Iris' heart, Mr. Flynn busts one of your kneecaps. You have the option to choose which knee.’_
> 
> _‘Cheat on Iris, Mr. Flynn breaks both your legs. This is non-negotiable’_

Flynn would be in the back of the theater watching them. Texting Lorena and Lucy updates like, 

> _"He put his arm around her, do I taze him now?"_
> 
> _"Not unless he tries to cop a feel."_
> 
> _"Copy that..."_
> 
> _"Do NOT SIT NEXT TO THEM."_
> 
> _"_ 🙄 _Fine.”_
> 
> _"I could sit behind them, get within tazing distance, but I won't see where his grimy hands are at."_
> 
> _"THAT IS STILL SITTING *NEXT* TO THEM AND YOU KNOW IT"_

They'd watch them in shifts. Flynn gets the movies. Lucy gets the bowling alley. Lorena gets the long walk home.

Iris almost catches them, but they are quick to hide. While the boy DEFINITELY notices Lucy at the bowling alley when Iris goes to the bathroom, but says nothing.

> _ Iris _ : You guys are so overprotective!
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Am not.
> 
> _ Iris _ : Are too!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Hey, I stole a time machine to save you. Excuse me for making sure you have a good quality of life.
> 
> _ Iris _ : Oh, god. You shoot Lincoln one time and you think you can tell me who to date!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : I SHOT HIM BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!
> 
> _ Lucy _ :...She has a point though.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : LUCY!
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Why did you sleep with him? I thought Lincoln was your favorite?
> 
> _ Flynn _ : LORENA!
> 
> _ Iris: *slips out the back* _
> 
> _ Jiya _ : Lucy was more into Robert Todd.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : Yeah, she banged him in the closet at the theater.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : RUFUS!
> 
> _ Rufus _ : Everyone knows!!!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Wait, what?
> 
> _ Rufus _ : You didn't know? I thought everyone knew!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : ROBERT TODD LINCOLN?!?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : He was very attractive and into me. Also, you made me all hot and bothered in your suit.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : He does look great in a suit.
> 
> _ Jiya _ :🙄
> 
> _ Rufus _ :😳
> 
> _ Amy _ : MY SISTER BANGED ROBERT TODD LINCOLN WHILE THINKING OF FLYNN
> 
> _ Iris (shouting from the hallway) _ : COULD THE ADULTS TONE DOWN THE ICKY GROWNUP TALK FOR THE NOT-SO-ADULTS THAT CAN HEAR THEM? (mutters) UGH. Grownups... 🙄
> 
> _ Flynn _ : I don't want to hear about you and Lincoln's son.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : You're lucky, she bragged about it...In detail.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : YOU ASKED!!
> 
> Lorena: Garcia, leave the room, I want details.
> 
> _ Flynn _ :😱
> 
> _ Jiya _ : Tell her about Ian Flemming.
> 
> _ Amy _ : JAMES BOND?
> 
> _ Iris _ : GUYS I CAN STILL HEAR YOU
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Feeling a little left out here.
> 
> Jiya: Would you like me to take you someplace in time?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : That would be lovely, thank you, let me have a think when and who...
> 
> _ Flynn _ : 👀
> 
> _ Lucy _ : 👀
> 
> _ Iris _ : CAN YOU DROP ME OFF IN THE STONE AGE SO I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS??
> 
> _ Flynn _ : WE WEREN'T TOGETHER THEN, LORENA! 
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Yeah. Flynn didn't sleep with anyone in the past.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : I COULD have!
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Sure, honey.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : I should at LEAST get to time travel.
> 
> _ Amy _ : Can I go bang a historical figure?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Amy can. Lorena can’t.
> 
> _ Iris _ : JUST KILL ME
> 
> _ Flynn _ :  _ *lowered voice* _ How long do you think before Iris realizes we're just trying to rile her up?
> 
> _ Lorena _ :  _ *lowered voice*  _ Let's find out, shall we?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : 👀
> 
> _ Amy _ :  _ *lowered voice _ * All three of you gonna start making out, aren't you?
> 
> _ Rufus _ : That's it. I'm out.
> 
> _ Lucy and Lorena: *starts making out*  _
> 
> _ Flynn: *drinks a beer* _ I'll jump in if she doesn't start threatening us with emancipation. 
> 
> _ Jiya:  _ We have a very weird family.
> 
> _ Amy _ : Only gonna get weirder.

* * *

**_(OMG) This family is dysfunctional in the best way..._ **

> _ Iris @ Uni: _ Aunt Jiya, I need your help!
> 
> _ Jiya: _ Anything, what? 
> 
> _ Iris:  _ I have a paper over Tesla due. Can we go see him so I can check my work? 
> 
> _ Jiya:  _ Your father would kill me if you met Tesla before him. 
> 
> _ Iris:  _ We bring him?
> 
> _ Flynn *pops up beside Jiya* _ : Did I hear someone say "Tesla"?
> 
> _ Iris: _ I KNEW YOU CLONED MY PHONE!!
> 
> _ Flynn:  _ IT WAS AMY! 
> 
> _ Amy: _ SHUT UP FLYNN!! 
> 
> _ Iris: _ GET OFF MY PHONE CALL! 
> 
> _ Jiya _ :.....so....Tesla? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Dad can come if he gets me a new, UNCLONED phone. 
> 
> _ Flynn _ :......FINE
> 
> _ Iris _ : Tata, just don't embarrass me in front of Tesla, okay? 
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Like I would embarra—yeah, no I couldn't finish that with a straight face. 
> 
> _ Iris _ : 🤦♀️

They end up both fangirling at seeing Tesla and embarrassing themselves, but Tesla thinks it's nice to be recognized for his work. Jiya and Amy had gone along as well and had to physically remove the Flynn's after Iris had gotten everything she needed.

_ Don't tell me father and daughter came out of the mission unscathed without Lucy and Lorena finding out. _

> _ Lucy (dead calm) _ : You left the official historian... ME... out of a time trip to TESLA...?
> 
> _ Iris _ : I don't live here anymore... so I'm gonna go...  _ *flees* _
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Lorena, a little help please?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Nah, babe, you're on your own with this one.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : In my defense... _ *Runs away* _
> 
> _ Lorena _ : I say we go back in time and sleep with someone
> 
> _ Lucy _ : YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING WITH A HISTORICAL FIGURE
> 
> _ Lorena _ : _ *grumbles* _
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Not even Josephine Baker?
> 
> _Lucy_ : 👇
> 
> _ Lucy _ :....I mean. Would it even be cheating, if I'm there?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : I love my wife.

HOURS LATER

> _ Flynn _ : JOSEPHINE BAKER?!? I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH TESLA!
> 
> _ Lorena _ : We can always go back. She seemed up for more.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : Hey, where are all these extra trips in the Lifeboat coming from?
> 
> _ Jiya _ : You don't want to know.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : I asked, so pretty sure I do.
> 
> _ Jiya _ : It involves Lucy, Flynn, and Lorena.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : 😶 … Yeah, I don't want to know.
> 
> _ Amy _ : They're banging their way through history.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : I SAID NO
> 
> _ Amy _ : Be happy you're not Jiya. She has to take them.
> 
> _ Jiya _ : I've seen things I wish I could burn from my memory...
> 
> _ Rufus _ : YET YOU STILL TAKE THEM!
> 
> _ Jiya _ : Yeah, cause I go clothes shopping while I wait and, I'm telling you, every fashion trend had something amazing that you just can't find these days.
> 
> _ Amy _ : And Flynn's superpower is haberdashery so he always finds her the best stuff.
> 
> _ Rufus _ :....I'd like a nice suit.
> 
> _ Jiya _ : I'll text him now.
> 
> _ Amy _ : OOOH! And a dress for me!
> 
> _ Rufus _ :..Maybe nice shoes and a hat?
> 
> _ Jiya _ : He said he'll think of something. And that Lorena wants to see who they can bang in the Roman Empire.
> 
> _ Amy _ : We live weird lives.
> 
> _ Friend _ : Hey, Iris, so what's your family like?
> 
> _ Iris _ : You know, I'm probably the only sane one amongst them.
> 
> _ Friend: *laughs*  _ Doesn't everyone think that?
> 
> _ Iris _ : Oh, you'd be surprised what my family gets up to... and... when... and who...
> 
> _ Friend _ : You okay?
> 
> _ Iris _ : Therapy helps
> 
> _ Friend _ : Must be some pretty messed up people if you're in therapy. 
> 
> _ Iris _ : My family is the best, but they over share...all the time. About everything.  _ *Stares at a wall*  _
> 
> _ Friend _ :...Right...Maybe we should get some ice cream.
> 
> _ Iris _ : You know, the best ice cream I ever had was at Giolitti's in Rome in 1921... 
> 
> _ Friend _ : 1921? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : I mean, 2021, yeah, I don't know why I said 1921.  _ *nervous laugh* _
> 
> _ Friend _ : Right... So your parents just overshare a lot? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Yeah. The 3 of them are crazy. 
> 
> _ Friend _ :....3 of them? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Yes. 3. Do you have a problem with that?  _ *Flynn glare* _
> 
> _ Friend _ : My parents are lesbians, I was just making sure I heard you right.
> 
> _ Iris:  _ Yeah. My bio parents met in the Army years ago. Then my tata met Lucy in 2016, well, technically 2014 but not sure if that counts. Mom didn't meet Lucy until 2019 and it just kind of went from there... 
> 
> _ Friend _ : Cool. How did they meet? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : A... work... thing…
> 
> _ Friend _ : So did your dad cheat or something? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : No,.ny parents kind of separated for a few years. Then tata got with Lucy, but he never stopped loving my mom...It's complicated to explain, but they are all together and living their best lives. 
> 
> _Friend_ : 🤔...ok, I guess
> 
> _ Iris: _ Hey, you should all come over, my parents are gone. 
> 
> _ Friends _ : Cool, where? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Um, 1958. 
> 
> _ Friends _ : Is that, like, a new club? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Yeah, sure...

They return home to find Iris throwing a party. All are dressed in period clothes. 

> _ Lorena _ : Who wants to be the bad guy and shut this down? 
> 
> _ Lucy _ : I bet she has a bunch of boys in there. 
> 
> _ Flynn _ : _ *Cocks gun* _ ME!! 
> 
> _ Lorena _ : What if he kills someone? 
> 
> _ Lucy _ : He won't shoot a kid, right?
> 
> Flynn storms in and glares at everyone. 
> 
> _ Friend _ : Dude, your dad is hot. 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Gross. 
> 
> _ Lorena _ : How did you get beer? 
> 
> _ *Amy sneaking out the back*  _
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Amy!?! 
> 
> _ Amy _ : I was keeping an eye on things!! 
> 
> _ Friend _ : Your moms are hot, too. 
> 
> _ Iris _ : I hate everything.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : _ *Walking downstairs* _
> 
> _ Lucy _ : RUFUS?!?
> 
> _ Rufus _ :I have no excuse.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : We're taking your suit back.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : I'm shooting everyone that doesn't live here, if they are still around by the time I get to 3.
> 
> _ Amy _ : SCATTER, KIDS!!
> 
> _ Iris _ : Tata is just blustering, he's not the one you have to worry about.
> 
> _ Friend _ : Um, so which mom should we be worried about?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : I will burn this fucker to the ground.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Language!
> 
> _ Lucy _ : There are kids present. And Rufus.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : Hey!
> 
> _ Kids:*don't move* _
> 
> _ Lorena:*gets a bottle, cloth, and lighter* _
> 
> _ Flynn:*aims at a boy next to Iris* _
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Honestly, I wouldn't put it past them at this point.
> 
> _ Rufus:*leaves house* _
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Who wants to try me?
> 
> _ *kids reluctantly leave* _
> 
> _ Iris _ : Great, thanks, now I'll be a laughing stalk at school.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : We're just trying to protect you, keep you safe.
> 
> _ Iris _ : Ran out of Lincoln's to shoot?
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Really regretting telling you about that.
> 
> _ Iris _ : Go kidnap another president or something!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : I'm leaving her in the 1700's next trip.
> 
> _ Iris _ : No you won't.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : We'll leave Amy with you.
> 
> _ Amy _ :WHAT DID I DO?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : You've encouraged her bad habits since she was 6.
> 
> _ Amy _ : If that's the reason, then you have to leave Jiya too. And if you leave Jiya, then Rufus will go and stay with her. Then you won't have anyone to take you on your "research" trips.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : They are for research!
> 
> _ Amy _ : Yeah, researching se--
> 
> _ Iris _ : LALALALALALALALALALA
> 
> _ Flynn _ :... I need a break from everyone. Leave ME in the past.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : A month long vacation.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : We can get a ranch.
> 
> _ Amy _ :👀
> 
> _ Iris _ : ... I think we finally cracked them.
> 
> _ Teacher _ : I need to talk to your parents about this.
> 
> _ Iris _ : Um, there is no cell service when, um, where they went. They will be back next month.
> 
> _ Teacher _ : Who's watching you?
> 
> _ Iris _ : Various Homeland and NSA agents.
> 
> _ Teacher _ : What?
> 
> _ Iris _ : My aunts teach me bad habits, apparently.
> 
> _ Principal _ : Iris is very disruptive in history class.
> 
> _ Iris _ : If the teacher had all the correct facts, I wouldn't have to be.
> 
> _ Rufus _ :Her mother is a historian.
> 
> _ P _ : We have to do something about her behavior.
> 
> _ Amy _ : No we don't. If Iris says the teachers facts are wrong...then they are
> 
> _ Teach _ : Ben Franklin's mother was accused during the Salem Witch Revolt. At the hanging, Abby's husband Josiah fired into the—
> 
> _ Iris _ : Nope.
> 
> _ T _ : Iris, we talked about this.
> 
> _ Iris _ : It wasn't Josiah, it was Lucy's husband, Isaiah.
> 
> _ T _ : Ben Franklin clearly wrote--
> 
> _ Iris _ : Ben lied.
> 
> _ Teach _ : Josephine Baker is-
> 
> _ Iris _ : DOWN TO FUCK!
> 
> _T_ :MISS FLYNN

_ LATER _

> _ Jiya _ : And what did we learn today?
> 
> _ Iris _ : 🙄 Stop correcting teachers at school.
> 
> _ Amy _ : AND?
> 
> _ Iris _ : Never tell mom, mama, or tata that you've told me what they do on their trips
> 
> _ Rufus _ : That last one is important.
> 
> _ Principal _ : Thank you for coming, we need to discuss Iris' behavior.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : What did she do?
> 
> _ P _ : She keeps correcting her teachers.
> 
> _ F _ : Which teachers?
> 
> _ P _ : Well, history.
> 
> _ F _ : One of her mothers is Lucy Preston.
> 
> _ P _ : Um, physics.
> 
> _ F _ : Her Aunt and Uncles founded Mason Ind and RiyaTech
> 
> _ Principal _ : She keeps making strange comments about historical figures that can't possibly be true.
> 
> _ F _ :Like what?
> 
> _ P _ : Nikola Tesla makes a good cup of tea. Houdini gives the best hugs.
> 
> _ F _ :You can't say that ISN'T true.
> 
> _ P _ : Josephine Baker is down to fuck.
> 
> _ F  _ :..I'm gonna kill them
> 
> _ Lucy _ : How the meeting go?
> 
> _ F _ : Iris keeps telling everyone Josie Baker is down to fuck.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : She's not wrong.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Amy! Had to have been!
> 
> _ F _ : What do we do about this?

_ ONE HOUR LATER _

> _ Lucy _ : So, Amy, since you like to tell on us, you can give Iris the sex talk.
> 
> _ Amy _ : Jiya and Rufus did too!
> 
> Amy:
> 
> Iris:
> 
> Amy:
> 
> Iris:

_ *next room* _

> _ Lorena _ : She still hasn't said anything?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Nope
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Next vacation I say we bring Amy. Jiya and Rufus are more responsible when she isn't around.
> 
> _ Lo _ :But they'd have no fun without her.
> 
> _ Lu _ :That's true.
> 
> _ F _ : Our daughter won't get suspended.
> 
> Lucy: They are awfully quiet... wait, where did they go?

_ HOURS LATER _

> _ Flynn _ : Where did you take our daughter?
> 
> _ Amy _ : Jiya and I took Iris to see Margaret Sanger to have her give Iris the sex talk.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : That... was actually a good idea.
> 
> _Jiya_ : Rufus will never be the same though.

* * *

_ What if one one of their vacation trips to the past, they return home to find out that Flynn's impregnated both women? Like Lucy goes in for a normal check up and returns with the good news, then Lorena suddenly realizes why her recent illness seems so familiar. Flynn faints. _

> _ Amy _ : Oh, now look who needed the sex talk!

Flynn taking care of two pregnant woman AND a teenage girl? Sign me up for the shenanigans! Amy and the gang trying to help, but as soon as it gets crazy they leave Flynn to his fate.

Flynn during the 2nd trimester:

> _ Lucy _ : I want pickles.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Pickles sound disgusting. But I could go for some roasted chili peppers.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : You are not roasting them in this house!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : How about I get you some ice cream?
> 
> Lorena: Rocky Road
> 
> Lucy: Cherry Chocolate Chip
> 
> _ L _ o: 👀
> 
> _ Lu _ : 👀
> 
> _ F _ : I'll get both.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : * _ returns with the ice cream _ * Here you...Why are you both crying?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : You think we're fat don't you?
> 
> _ F _ :😳 What?
> 
> _ Lu _ : You're always feeding us!!
> 
> _ F _ : You have cravings!
> 
> _ Lo _ : SURE USE THAT EXCUSE!

_ LATER _

> _ Iris _ : Kicked you out again?
> 
> _ F _ : Yep. I'm getting a vasectomy.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Flynn come back.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Yes, come back to bed, we're sorry for what we said before.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : ... You are both cold and want to use me as your personal space heater.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : 👀
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Maybe...
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Would you deny your pregnant wives?
> 
> _ Lucy _ :Yes, who are we supposed to cuddle with?
> 
> _ Flynn _ : These pregnancies are gonna be the death of me. *gets in bed & is immediately wrapped up in his woman* I'm still angry...
> 
> _ Lu/Lo _ : Of course you are.
> 
> _ F _ : Sarcasm is my thing...

> _ Doctor _ : Your first?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Yes, but it's my husband & wife's second so they've been a big help.
> 
> _ Doc _ : That's good—wait, what?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : I have a husband and a wife.  _ *Lucy glare* _
> 
> _ Doc _ : Oh, ah, okay.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : She's pregnant, too.
> 
> _ Doc _ : What?
> 
> Lucy: What can I say, it was 1967.
> 
> _ Doc _ : 😕

_**It gets better(worse?)** _

> _ Lorena _ : Got my ultrasound, we're having a boy this time!
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Got my ultrasound, um, we're having twins!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : 😶
> 
> _ Iris _ : I think tata just blue screened.
> 
> * * *

When Iris finds someone she wants to spend her life with and gets married... one of her wedding gifts is a big box of random spoons. Because everything comes full circle, eventually.

Each spoon has everyone's names engraved on them and DAMN IT she promised herself she wasn't going to cry when opening the gifts. Lucy, Flynn, and Lorena cry along with her.


	14. Snow Day (Garcia/Lorena/Lucy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ #FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1225645896001437703): Garcia takes his girls hiking. As a true Californian, Lucy hates the experience. Lorena enjoys it, but is sympathetic towards Lucy's struggles. Iris, on the other hand, keeps running around with Garcia and snapping pictures of everything.
> 
> #Garcy #Lorynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a bit of a follow-up to the Spoons chapter. So this is a Luciana (Lucy/Garcia/Lorena) polyamory relationship.

Iris starts a snowball fight, it's every woman (and man) for themselves. Iris and Lucy have the advantage of being the smallest in the group. 

Flynn resigns himself to being the main target. But he also has the combat skills so it might just make the playing field even.

Lorena on the other hand has opted out of the fight. Knowing that her family will no doubt be freezing and wet to the bone by the time they return to the cabin they had rented for the weekend. She can hear their laughter and shrieks as she enters the cabin to get a fire started.

Lorena puts tea on and checks the cocoa tin. She hears Flynn curse in three languages as he's pelted with two densely packed snowballs.

F: How is a Cali girl so good at snowball fights?!

Iris: I showed her!

Lucy: I'm a fast learner, a genius, remember?

More shrieks follow.

She laughs to herself before going down to make sure the water heater is working properly. Looking around the small basement, she can see notices a tool box. 'For the water heat, I guess.' She thinks as she goes back upstairs. Another shriek followed by, "IRIS FLYNN! STOP THAT!"

Lorena pokes her head out to see that Iris has climbed a tall, old, and probably not safe tree.

In honesty, it's not that far of a fall should something happen, but Flynn is terrified. He's lost his daughter before, he can't do so again.

Lorena and Lucy exchange glances.

Flynn has his arms out, ready to catch her if anything was to happen. "Get. Down. Now." He orders her, but she just glares back at him.

"Tata, I climb the trees back home all the time!"

"I’LL BUILD YOU A TREEHOUSE! NOW GET DOWN!"

Lorena steps outside, while Lucy walks up to him.

Lucy places a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looks at her and the silent communication is there. "You can't protect her from everything and it's okay, Iris is strong, we taught her well, she'll land on her feet."

While Flynn struggles with the truth, Lorena calls out, "I made cocoa."

Iris twitches a little, wanting to run to the cabin for the cocoa, but stays put,a rebel to the end.

Flynn finally huffs and walks to the cabin, upset. Lucy motions for Iris to follow and then smiles at Lorena on her way in. "Eight months’ time we'll be raising _four_ kids." Lorena laughs. "I suppose we should enjoy this level of peace and quiet while it lasts," 

Once inside, they grab their drinks and settle in front of the fire. It's warm and cozy, and soon all thoughts of Iris in the tree are forgotten.

"Do we want to play a game?" Lucy asks.

Flynn looks over at Iris, who looks back with an apologetic smile before agreeing to play Monopoly.

Lorena grabs Lucy's hand so they can go up and search through the various bags for the game.

"Sorry I yelled." Flynn mutters to Iris.

"Sorry I didn't listen." She smiles up at him

Lorena and Lucy watch Flynn and Iris reconcile from the top of the stairs.

"They are more alike than I think even they realize," Lucy says.

"Stubborn, bullheaded, caring, and kind," Lorena agrees. Sensing her trepidation, she wraps an arm around Lucy. "You're gonna be a great mom."

Lucy blushes at being so easy to read. "I have you guys to help me if I fail, right?"

"Of course, but don't forget that it's okay to fail. These twins are going to be very loved."

"I know that our household is unconventional, but do you want more biological kids?" Lucy asks.

"We had talked about it, before... everything." Lorena admits. "But Iris is older now. I'm older."

"You're not that old." Lucy winks at her.

Lorena chuckles, then says, "You believe in fate, I believe in God. What happens, happens, and I wouldn't trade any of it."

"I bet Garcia would enjoy putting a baby in you." Lucy teases and Lorena laughs at that.

"What's so funny?" Iris asks from the couch, seeing her mothers on the stairs.

They both ignore the question and continue downstairs, the game board in hand. "I call the car!" Lorena announces.

"Garcia gets the hat," Lucy declares.

"Why do I always get the hat?" 

"Cause you look good in them, darling." 

"She's right," Lorena grins, then gives him a lingering kiss. Followed by Lucy getting in on that action, kissing them both.

"GROSS!!" Iris shouts in dismay.

Garcia takes a couch pillow and throws it at Iris. "Don't be such a brat."

Iris sets the game up, but seems to be lost in thought as she does it, prompting Lorena to ask what's on her mind. "Why don't you all go on vacation by yourselves? Just the three of you? Why bring me along?"

Flynn scoots down next to Iris, wrapping her in a hug. "Because as much as we love each other, we love you more."

"More than the new babies?" she asks them.

They look at each other realizing that is the real issue here. Iris is unsure of her place with the twins coming.

"Currently, sure. When they arrive, we will love you all equally." Lucy says as she sits across from them. Not sure if she would accept comfort from her.

Lorena takes Iris's other side, wrapping an arm around her. "The twins are gonna need their big sister to love them too."

"You didn't need Uncle Gabriel," Iris points out innocently in the way only a kid can.

Flynn chokes a bit, both women reaching for him to let him know it's okay. He takes a moment then tries to smile. "And you see what a mess I turned out to be. Kissing your moms all the time."

"I may not have needed Gabriel but I know he has my back for when I do. The twins are gonna need that."

Iris just looks over at Lucy shyly, "You'll still love me?" Her voice is small, breaking everyone's heart.

Lucy reaches for her hand. "If I ever stop, it's because I'm dead."

"Not even then," Lorena assures Iris, the woman a firm believer that they would all see each other again in heaven.

Lucy nods, "Not even then."

Iris thinks this over, feeling the love of her family. "If I have to be the big sister, I get to name them, right?" 

"You get to _help_ thinking up names." Lorena states, smiling. "The decision is up to me and these two.” Garcia and Lucy agree.

"FINE! But I call dibs on giving them their middle names! Middle names are important."

"You don't have one." Garcia says

"And look how well I turned out."

"Told you we should've given her one," Lorena snickered

"I don't have one," he bantered back. "Why would anyone need one?"

Lucy clears her throat, "Historically speaking when it comes to research--"

"See, mom is on my side!" Iris declares. "I shall name the 1st twin, Koala!"

They all look at Iris with different degrees of 'No' on their face, making the girl dissolve into giggles. "I'm _joking_ , guys! Geez, lighten up."

After the adult exchange exasperated glances they began playing the board game. Iris being the dog and Lorena as the boat.

"Did you know," Lucy says as she moves, "that Monopoly was originally designed to highlight the negative effects of capitalism?"

"That's cool, mom, but I got two hotels on Baltic Avenue, pay up."

"Your child is ruthless."

"Oh, now she's only our child?" Flynn laughs. 

Lucy coughs up the cash. They have been playing for well over two hours and Iris had control over half of the board. The other half was owned by the three adults. Iris was somehow _not_ landing on their properties. "She's only yours when she is _cheating_."

"Mom’s a sore loser."

"Am not!" Lucy pouts.

Lorena laughs and stands up. "It's getting late, I think I should start dinner. Lucy, you can have all my properties and money."

"Why just her?" Flynn frowns.

"Because, darling, you keep helping _our_ child cheat."

"I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Busted."

"You can't cheat in MONOPOLY!" Garcia argues as Lorena walks away while Lucy greedily counts her money and grabs her property cards.

"You are fudging the dice rolls, I can count, Garcia. Lucy is too distracted to pay much attention."

Iris and Garcia receive a glare from Lucy.

"Don't think I won't divorce you!" Lorena hears Lucy say as she reaches into the fridge to grab supplies.

"It's only a railroad!" Flynn banters back.

"I own the railroad!" Iris tells them.

"Wait, what?" both adults say.

Lorena chuckles and begins to chop up veggies.

"Don't think I won't divorce you!" Lorena hears Lucy say as she reaches into the fridge to grab supplies.

"It's only a railroad!" Flynn banters back.

"I own the railroad!" Iris tells them.

"Wait, what?" both adults say.

Lorena chuckles and begins to chop up veggies.

All Lorena hears for the next hour is her husband and wife becoming more and MORE frustrated at their daughter as she continues to take their money. Once she is done with dinner Garcia has gone bankrupt & is in the kitchen, looking to help prepare the table.

"They are ruthless."

"Darling, you have no one but yourself to blame."

Flynn opens his mouth to argue, but can't.

"And," Lorena smiles at him, "there are two more on the way."

Flynn goes pale. "What have I done?"

"You had a lot of fun with Lucy in 1962 is what you’ve done." Lorena smirks. 

Garcia chuckles at that before sighing again. "If Iris wasn't sick and you had gone with us, you'd probably be pregnant too."

Lorena thinks on that for a moment, "Is that what you want? Both of your wives pregnant and moody?"

"You mean glowing and extra beautiful?" He flirts.

Flynn pulls her in for a rather enjoyable kiss, but Lorena is thinking about what Lucy said earlier.

"I think, after we put Iris to bed, you, me, and our better third, need to sit down and talk about our future, and, uh, just how big of a family we want to have."

Flynn nods.

He moves to set the table thinking about the conversation ahead. Lorena dishes out food just before they hear Lucy yelling,

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Iris then enters the kitchen. "Mom and I traded a few places, but then went bankrupt because she didn't realize I was playing her."

"I want to be proud," Flynn says, "but I also don't want Lucy to kick me out of bed."

"Ah, yes," Lorena laughs, "the eternal struggle."

Lucy walks into the kitchen, flustered. "That food smells delicious. Can we eat and also promise never to ever play Monopoly ever again?"

"It was your idea." Lorena points out.

Lucy glares at her. "I'm not above kicking you out of bed, babe."

Garcia and Iris laugh but it quickly turns to coughs when Lucy aims her glare at them.

"You and your clone are on thin ice right now!"

Iris and Garcia playfully roll their eyes.

"Food's ready," Lorena tells them. "Everyone grab a seat."

Soon all thoughts of Monopoly are a distant memory as they sit around the table, talking and laughing. Flynn promises to take Iris sledding the next day. Lucy wants to go try it at least once since she'd never done it.

After setting up a list of activities that Lucy was allowed to do with minimal injuries, they sent Lorena to relax in front of the fire while Iris was sent to bed after her third yawn. Flynn and Lucy were on dish duty.

Flynn's mind went back to the conversation he knew was coming.

Flynn remembered one of the last conversations he had with Lorena, before, in 2014. It was all but decided they would try again after the new year. Rittenhouse took that from them.

Lorena could still have another, but would she really want to now? With everything else that's happened?

Flynn knew what he wanted, but he'd never force the issue.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him from behind, laying her head between his shoulders and reminding him they are all in this, together, as a family.

"Everything alright?" Lucy's voice was soft.

"D-do you want more kids?" He questioned, voice equally soft.

She laughs at that and he turns around, confused. "A little late for that question isn't it?" She puts his hand on her stomach.

"That's not what I meant. Let's go sit with Lorena. This is a family discussion."

Lucy lets him pull her into the living room, remembering the quick conversation she had with their wife hours ago.

Lorena is waiting for them. Pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the roaring fire. She smiles at them as they sit.

Flynn stretches out his long frame and his wives cuddle up to him. They are all quiet and simply enjoying the moment, the crackle of the fireplace.

But the only way their kind of relationship worked was with honesty and communication.

"Lucy, I know you love Iris as your own, and Lorena, I know you love the twins as your own. But we were going to try again, years ago, do you... do you still want that?"

Lorena takes a slow breath as if maybe this was something she'd been thinking about long before today.

She opens her mouth, but then closes it. "We'll be too busy with the twins. Having more kids might add more stress to our situation."

"That wasn't the question." Lucy points out softly.

"Lorena, it's okay if you don't want more after the twins are born."

"But I do..want more."

Lorena sits up and looks down at her lovers. "With all the sex we've had the past four years, Lucy has _just_ gotten pregnant and I haven't. Maybe it's a sign that I'm not meant to have more." Tears fall down her face.

Flynn and Lucy both readjust themselves and pull Lorena down between them.

"But we weren't trying," Flynn said, kissing Lorena's temple. "Conceiving Iris wasn't easy. Unless all that ovulating stuff was just an excuse to have sex on demand?"

Lorena laughed despite herself.

Lucy grinned and winked at her husband. "Like we need an excuse?" 

Garcia winked back at Lucy, "I have two of the hottest wives in the world. I'm available whenever you want me." That got another laugh out of Lorena. "All joking aside, sweethearts if you want another child, we can try."

"I don't want to get my hopes up." Lorena whispers.

Lucy clasps her hand in Lorena's. "Whatever happens, happens, right? But it definitely won't happen if we don't try."

"And we'll have fun trying," Flynn added.

"True." Lorena smiles. "That we will."

They all lightly chuckle, then Lorena continues...

"Alright," she says with resolve. "When we get home, I'll go through all the notes I wrote down from the first time, get a new ovulation kit, then we can start trying again."

They hug each other tight.

"What about you, Lucy?" Lorena asks. "Do you want more after the twins?"

Lucy hmms in thought before smiling shyly, "Honestly? Just one more. Whether you or I have the next one, I don't care. I think four kids is a good number."

Garcia smiles at his wives. "I don't see why we can't start now." He wags his eyebrows at them, causing them to laugh.

They take a moment in their laughter to enjoy the moment in front of the fireplace. Their family is growing and their love for each other, and their children, will grow with it.

Whatever the future holds. ♥️


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1225707477624410113): Abby is severely hurt on a mission and Garcia takes the blame for it. Resulting in Luka taking his anger out on him for his wife being injured.
> 
> #DisasterTwins #AbbyLockhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your feels. This will be angsty.

This is it: the moment they so dreaded, tried to prepare for. This is why Luka and Abby never go on a mission together after that one time Luka got shot. Abby didn't want to make the ultimate decision to put the mission first over saving her husband. She couldn't.

Now, as Garcia carries the limp body of his sister-in-law, he meets the eyes of his twin steadily. He needs Luka clear-headed, objective.

"Get your surgeon friend!" Garcia barks out before Luka could ask. "We'll need more hands. Abby fell in a ravine. Probable head injury, large puncture wound on her side, swollen ankle, possible fracture. Hard to assess on the field."

Luka immediately sprung into action, grabbed his phone and called Neela. After they agreed to help the team, they had convinced their long-time friend to move with them. Neela and Ray worked in a hospital not too far from the bunker and the Kovaćs constantly left Joe in their care.

Neela picks up on the very first ring and informs Luka that she would meet them at the designated halfway point and set everything up. Noah was also called and informed of the situation.

Luka tries his best to examine Abby, but the constant movements made it damn near impossible.

Denise had ordered the team to stay put while they drove Abby and the twins to the halfway point. That she would update them once Abby was in the surgeons’ care, and normally that would be enough. But everyone loves Abby and wants to go along. No one wanted to stay behind, but had to.

Luka wanted to scrub in, but Ray and Neela gently turned him down and let Garcia drag him outside; their faces are still too conspicuous, and Rittenhouse could still be lurking about.

Garcia slowly explains what happened: they were going up a hill on the way back to the Lifeboat. The soil in the area was soft, and the ground gave way from under them. Abby fell among dead trees where she got ran through by a branch.

"You were supposed to look after her," Luka interrupts his twin.

Garcia has no good reply to that, stares silently at his brother instead. "Yes. I was."

"Then how did she get hurt?" Luka was speaking low, but his face gave away how truly angry he is. "Then why is my WIFE in surgery right now?"

"I was looking out for her. I can't control mother nature, Luka."

"If she dies...If my SON is left motherless. That'll be on you."

"You can't put that on me." Garcia says calmly.

"Yes, I fucking can and I WILL." Luka gets in his face, but Garcia sidesteps him and his anger. "Can't face me?" Luka antagonizes.

"I'm not going to fight you, Luka. You don't think I'm scared? I love Abby. She's my sister."

With a muttered oath, Luka grabs his shoulder to turn him around before swinging a punch to Garcia's face.

Garcia doesn't make a move to deflect the hit, but turns his head to lessen the impact. The hurt in his heart is going to be more painful than any blow Luka would give him.

It's the only free shot he'll give Luka and Garcia does his best to block out the other's punches, but he never retaliates. He will let his brother take out his pain on him, but Garcia knows he will have to stop him sometime or the team will be down a soldier. For now, he takes it.

Luka has tears in his eyes as he continues his assault on his brother. He even ends up getting Garcia on the ground, but he doesn't relent.

This is the scene that the team walks in on. Wyatt and Rufus are quick to try and separate the twins. Denise walks out to see Luka trying to break out of their grasp. "What the hell’s going on and WHY the hell are you all here?"

"We didn't want to just sit around. Good thing, too, otherwise the good doctor would have seriously hurt Flynn." Rufus says, looking down at the bloodied soldier.

"I'll get Ray," is all she says.

As Denise leaves to get Ray, Lucy crouches as Flynn tries getting up, a hand on his left side. She puts a hand on his back as he does so, letting out a pained grunt.

"You didn't stop him," she notes, her tone mildly accusing. She's taken aback seeing tears pooling in his eyes.

"He blames me." Is all that's said before Ray comes out, hands on hips and annoyed face.

"Y'all are aware that I'm trying to assist in a surgery?" He walks up to Garcia and grimaces at the bruises, "Come on Not Luka. I'll fix you up. I'm looking at your hands next." He points at Luka.

Luka is still squirming in Wyatt and Rufus' grip. They let him go as soon as Ray, Garcia and Lucy reenters the ER. Luka shakes off any attempts to talk to him, and stalks away.

The others look on for a few moments. "Shouldn't someone go after him?" Wyatt brings up quietly. 

Rufus sighs. "I'll go."

He finds Luka by the hospital's side alley, leaning against the side of the building.

"It's not his fault," he says gently. "Garcia tried his damnedest to keep Abby safe every step of the way. We did not expect the ground to give out like it did.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside, Ray has Garcia sitting on a desk. There is a large curtain to their left and Garcia is aware that Abby is getting worked on just beyond that.

"Kovać messed you up man. Whatcha do to piss him off?" Ray asked as he went about cleaning the blood off of Garcia's face.

"It's my fault Abby got hurt."

Ray stops working and gives him a hard look, "Did you purposely impale my friend on a tree?"

"Of course not!" Lucy answers for him.

"Then it's not your fault, Not-Luka. Abby is strong and Neela is a fantastic surgeon. Noah is, too." He smiles. 

* * *

Luka gives an angered grunt and pushes off the wall, puts distance between himself and Rufus.

"Think about it, man. Your brother would be the last person to leave anyone behind. And he's just as messed up as you with what happened to her. Why'd you think he let you beat him?"

Luka rounds on him, face anguished. "I KNOW that!" He clutches at his hair. "But I... I don't want to bury another wife," he adds hoarsely.

It stops Rufus short, the memory of learning how Luka lost his first family washing over him. The devastated looks of the team when they learned the truth behind their deaths. When will they catch a break from these Rittenhouse bastards?

He walks up to Luka, puts a gentle hand on his shaking shoulder. "You're not. Okay?" he reminds the other man. "Not if we can do anything about it."

He coaxes him back out the alley. "C'mon."

* * *

Ray is just finishing up with the last cut on Garcia's face when Noah walks out from behind the curtain. "Everything alright?" Ray asks.

"That remains to be seen. She got lucky though, an inch higher and she would have punctured a lung. We need more blood."

Garcia grabs Lucy's hand. "Why?" His voice is a little shaky.

"This surgery was last minute and we didn't grab enough." Noah answered.

"Am I supposed to do this myself, then?" Neela calls out to them, prompting Noah to walk back inside.

"Not-Luka, you're good to go. Just don't go getting hit again."

"Are you going to finish helping with Abby?" Garcia asked, scared for her.

"She's in great hands at the moment. And I have to look at Luka's hands. Make sure he didn't break anything on your face." Ray winks at him before walking away. "You're an idiot for LETTING him hit you."

Rufus and a reluctant Luka joins the rest of the group, who were waiting for them just outside the ambulance bay.

"Sorry," Luka mutters, head bowed.

Wyatt gives him a wordless pat on the back. Denise takes Luka by the hand.

"There's a private waiting room. We can wait there."

Luka couldn't bear their looks of sympathy and strides into the ER to the private waiting room. The others hurry to follow. He slumps to one of the single couches, head in hands.

Rufus groans. "What did you do? Break your hands on Garcia's face?"

"'s fine," Luka grits out.

"No you’re not." Ray comments as he, Garcia, and Lucy walk back towards them.

"I'm FINE, Ray." Luka glares up at the young doctor.

Ray raises a brow at Luka, "The longer I'm out here arguing with you, the less I'm in there saving your wife."

"...fine." He stands with Ray leading him to the same spot that he had worked on Garcia.

It's quiet for a moment as he examines his hands. "Your brother didn't deserve that beating, Kovać."

A heavy sigh leaves Luka. "I know...I trusted her with him and THIS is how she returns."

"You know you can't put that on him."

Those words again. He glares balefully at Ray. He doesn't want the same conversation again, so goes silent.

In the waiting room, Garcia slowly eases himself on the couch, mindful of his bruised side. "Any news?"

"None yet."

He closes his eyes with a sigh. "They need a blood donor. Luka and I are the wrong type."

Denise stands. "She's A- right? I'll get Ray."

Garcia rises, too, but Lucy stops him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With Denise?"

Denise shakes his head at him. "Stay put. I'll find him myself." She looks to Lucy before heading out.

The room falls silent to the sounds of Wyatt's sneaker tapping. He stands and pulls Rufus with him.

"We're going to grab coffee and probably something to eat. Lucy? Flynn?"

Garcia shakes his head.

"No. You're eating something to go with the pain meds Ray prescribed," Lucy scolds him. 

Ray has just finished wrapping Luka's hands when Denise walks in, asking for more blood. "I can only do one thing at a time, ma'am. It's not like I can really run." He replies sarcastically, making Luka scoff. "I'll send Noah out to do the errand of grabbing blood."

Luka jumps off the table and stares at the curtained off section. Debating about going inside. Neela would yell at him. He might even get dragged away by Ray or Noah, possibly both.

"You trust us, Luka?"

Luka turns to look at Ray, confused by the question because, "Of course I do."

"Good, then go sit down and wait like a good boy with Not-Luka and the rest of them." Ray orders, a stern look on his face.

Luka concedes, knowing he was of no use at the moment. He goes to wait with Lucy, Garcia, and Jiya. A few moments later Noah rushes out, probably to get the blood. 

Luka isn't sure he's ready to be with company yet, especially his brother's company after what he did, so goes back out into the night air at the ambulance bay.

Little did he know that Wyatt and Rufus saw him when he passed, as they explored options in the vending machine.

"Was that Flynn or Luka?" Wyatt asks.

"No bandages or bruises. Definitely Luka," Rufus concludes, and sighs. "Should I go after him again?"

Wyatt stares at the bay doors where Luka passed through. "Let's give him some space for now. He won't go far, not when Abby's still in there." 

Noah comes back with a small tote full of blood. He spots Garcia and walks over to him. "Here's a couple of ice packs. For Luka."

"Thanks. Is Abby gonna be okay?"

"It's not looking so good." With that he re-enters the surgery room.

Luka was walking back in and had heard it. 

The air leaves his body in a rush. The room begins to tilt and the voices seem far away and—

"Hey."

Garcia is holding him by the shoulders. He found himself leaning by the wall just outside the private room.

Luka tries to make his throat work. "I don't think I can..."

Garcia cups a hand to his cheek. "Listen to me. As long as they're in there working on Abby, she has a chance. Okay? We're not giving up on her, neither should you. You know that."

He can't stand the anguish in Luka's face and draws his brother in against his shoulder. 

Garcia wraps his arms tightly around his brother and it takes a few moments, but then Luka is suddenly clinging to him, tears soaking into Garcia's shirt. Hard sobs shake both brothers as Luka lets it all out.

After a few minutes Luka pushes off of Garcia, sniffing. He looks at the waiting area and notices that the entire team is there. Looking almost as heartbroken as he feels. He goes to say something, but is interrupted by Noah shooting out of the surgery room like a bat outta hell.

"She's coding!" Is all everyone hears as he grabs a couple nurses to assist.

Garcia and Wyatt have to basically tackle Luka to the ground to keep him from running inside. "Luka, they've got this! Neela wouldn't let Abby die. You _know_ that."

Garcia's voice is shaking as he speaks, but everyone goes silent as Luka lets out a scream.

Garcia's sure they're making a scene, but the ER staff seems to be treating the big hysterically howling man like it's a normal occurrence here. In a way, he's thankful.

"Hold him, please?"

He looks up at a burly nurse holding a syringe.

"This will help him calm down," he says. Garcia nods his assent, and the nurse swiftly crouches down and plunges the syringe into Luka's bicep.

His writhing gradually slows, his screams dwindling to low guttural sounds in his throat, and Luka goes almost pliant in their arms.

Garcia releases his grip and the adrenaline bleeds from him, his other hurts making themselves known. He wipes his brow, and his hand came away with blood.

"Ray's gonna be pissed you ruined his work," Wyatt remarks.

Garcia snorts as he and Wyatt haul Luka from the floor and help him into the waiting room.

"I don't think I should have allowed the sedative." Garcia whispers to Lucy several minutes later, feeling guilty about his brother's current state.

Once they had sat him down, Luka stared at the wall. And he was _still_ staring. He had barely moved and all attempts to communicate with him had failed.

"What if Ray or Noah need to ask him a question about Abby?" Minutes after Luka had received the sedative, a nurse had walked back out explaining that Abby was doing much better and that her surgery might take a few more hours.

"He was on the verge of a breakdown, Garcia. Giving him that sedative was the best thing you could have done for him in that situation." Garcia nods, but doesn't fully believe it.

"Maybe he's sleeping with his eyes open?" Jiya suggests, prompting Rufus to poke the catatonic man in the face.

"He probably had that breakdown."

Jiya slaps his hand away.

Denise speaks up. "Flynn, I hate to be doing this, but we need the team back in the bunker. Rittenhouse could jump anytime, and we're just lucky that they haven't."

Garcia nods. He gets it; it's what everyone here signed up for. He starts to rise and the bruises on his side made itself known that he couldn't hide the wince.

"You're not going anywhere." Of course, Denise notices. "Stay here with Luka. He needs you more."

He also knows arguing with her is pointless and just accepts his fate.

Everyone says their goodbyes, Luka only making small grunts. Lucy lingers a moment longer, giving Garcia a hug that he practically melts into. "Call, the moment you hear anything."

Garcia agrees and watches her walk over to Luka, placing a kiss on his twin’s head. She then leaves, and Garcia takes a seat next to Luka.

"I'm sorry." Garcia looks over and sees Luka staring back. "I know it's not your fault. I shouldn't have hit you."

"I understand. I'm not upset with you."

Luka leaned towards Garcia. "Last time I felt like this I destroyed a bathroom."

Garcia sighs, not doubting that. He was willing to torch history for his family, after all.

"Next time, if we need to take out our aggression, let's just invite Wyatt for a spar," he suggests, earning a surprised giggle from Luka.

"I'll keep that in mind," he says, chuckling.

Silence fell over the twins for almost an hour before Luka spoke again, voice barley audible. "If Abby… if she dies... you'll help me get her back… right?"

Garcia just smiles, "There is no way in hell, I'm letting Abby off the hook. She's in this family till _we_ die first."

Luka feels somewhat comforted by that. He shamelessly snuggles into his brother's shoulder, letting the exhaustion do him in.

He hears Garcia chuckle. "C'mon." There's movement, until he feels his head on his twin's lap, a hand on his shoulder and his hair.

He drifts to sleep. 

Another hour goes by when Luka's eyes drift open. He feels extremely groggy and his mouth is dry. "Look who finally decided to join the land of the living."

"Ray?" Luka's voice is gravelly and broken. A cup is placed between his lips and he greedily drinks the water. "What's going on?"

"You had apparently been fighting against the sedative one of the nurses gave you. You've been out for an hour."

Luka then notices he's in a hospital bed and immediately panics, "Abby?"

Ray looks down, "I'm sorry… we tried everything we could."

"Ray, don't fuck with my husband."

He feels weak with relief. He never thought he'd hear that voice again. Turning his head, he finds Abby staring with a weary smile.

"Hey, big guy."

Luka struggles to sit up against Ray's hold.

"Ooh, no. Are we gonna do this again?"

"Just let me get to her, Ray!"

"Ugh, _brate_. You're the worst doctor patient ever!" Garcia laments as he enters. With a nod to Ray, he helps Luka to a seat by Abby's bed. Luka immediately latches on to her hand and kisses her deeply.

Behind him, he hears Garcia thank Ray.

"You can thank me by not being each other up." 

"I can't guarantee it won't happen again." Garcia says, giving Luka and Abby their moment.

"Try not to, until you heal. I won't be stitching you up again, Not-Luka. I'll go tell Neela they're both awake." With that, Ray walks out of the room.

Garcia turns to his family, smiling at seeing Abby alive.

"You're never going on a mission again." Luka says once he's had his fill of his wife's lips. Tears are in his eyes again.

Abby chuckles, but grimaces at the pain in her side. "You're not the boss in this relationship."

"Abby-"

"Not gonna argue, Luka."

He doesn't press his point and merely nods. He'll bide his time.

"I, ah, called Denise to let the others know you're awake," Garcia declares. "I hope you're up for visitors in a few hours. And you _will_ tell me if you're not."

Abby's lips turn up. "I will."

Luka is content to smother Abby with kisses, but the sedative still makes him groggy. His head sways as he clutches her hand close to his mouth.

He feels a finger poke his cheek. "Sleep the rest of that off," Abby suggests.

He shakes his head and lays it on her bed instead, her hand still in his.

Abby rolls her eyes and tries to shuffle to the edge in a way that doesn't hurt her side. "Lay with me."

"He will do no such thing." Neela says as she enters the room with Joe in her arms. "Good to see you're both awake. _Never_ scare me like that again. Here's your spawn."

Luka's head pops up. He can't trust his legs yet, so he turns in his seat and holds his arms out for his son. Joe lights up on seeing him.

"'Ta!"

It never fails to make his insides melt when he hears it. Luka draws him close, inhaling his baby scent.

"Careful. Mama has an owie."

Once Joe is set between himself and Abby, she draws him in, hugging fiercely. 

Joe must sense her distress. He coos as he wraps his tiny arms around his Mama's neck.

Luka hates sedatives; he gets more susceptible to emotions. He scrubs his eyes.

A hand squeezes his shoulder.

He looks and sees Ray. "Has he been behaving?"

"You've given me more trouble in the hours you've been here then he has all week."

Luka and Abby laugh before showering their son with kisses. This is what Garcia walks in on. "Unca Cia!" Joe says as he makes grabby hands at his uncle.

Garcia just shuffles Joe's hair. He can tell that Luka and Abby weren't going to let him go. "Everyone is still… busy." He says glancing at Ray and Neela.

"You can have a spy talk later. I need to talk to Abby about her treatment." Neela interrupts before the conversation can go further.

Garcia tunes in with half an ear as he fires a text to the group. 

> F: _Neela's talking post-op treatment and home care w/ 2 of them. Sounds like she'll stay here for a few weeks._
> 
> Jiya: ☹️
> 
> F: _Team on mission?_
> 
> J: _yah, left 10 mins ago. Luka?_
> 
> F: _Better now Abby's awake. Joe's here, too._
> 
> J: 😍 _miss d lil guy!_
> 
> F: _I'll send pics later._
> 
> J: 👍 _say hi 4 me!_
> 
> F: _Will do_

He puts his phone away just as Neela finishes. He's surprised when she hands him sheets of paper.

"Home care checklist and prescriptions. Could you keep it for Luka?"

Luka makes to snatch it from Garcia, who keeps it from him.

"I've operated on little to no sleep," Luka points out.

"Yet a piece of paper eludes you," Garcia shoots back. "Clearly, someone needs more naps," he adds when he gets a mulish look from his twin.

"Agreed," Neela puts in, gives both patients a Look. 

"Joe should stay with us, while you recuperate." Luka says with a yawn, cuddling closer to his family.

"I'm sure Denise wouldn't mind too much, right?" Abby looks hopeful over at Garcia.

"We'll sneak him in if we have to." He assures her with a smile.

Ray and Neela say their goodbyes an hour later, leaving Joe with them for the time being. Luka instantly fell asleep along with Joe seconds after their departure. Abby is still awake.

"I know Luka's the one that hit you." She states.

"I'm fine."

" _No_. He shouldn't have hit you. It's not your fault."

"People do unthinkable things for the people they love," Garcia points out softly. "He was so afraid to lose you."

She instinctively clutches his arm, knowing the weight of his loss behind those words. He understands.

"Well, if you're not getting back at him, then I will."

Garcia smiles softly and pats her hand on his arm, "Abby. Nothing he could have done to me would have been half as bad as what I would have done to myself if something had happened to you. You three are the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time. I love you guys."

Abby is too overwhelmed to speak and could only squeeze his arm in response.

"Shit, _brate_ ," Luka murmurs, eyes still closed. "Way to make me feel worse."

Abby sighs. "First, it's bad manners to eavesdrop. Second, you earned it. And third, watch your mouth; Joe could pick that up."

Luka leans over a bit to place a kiss on Abby’s cheek. "I apologized to him, does that count?"

Abby glares at the innocent look on Luka's face, "Not really, but we'll table this for when I'm able to properly hit you."

"Hear that, Garcia? My wife abuses me and all I did was worry."

Garcia manages a quick grin and looks away. It still hurts to look at them sometimes, doubly so with Luka looking like him.

_The what-could-have-beens..._

"Yeah. Sure, _brate_ ," he answers distractedly.

Garcia is so distracted that he hadn't noticed Joe wake up, annoyed with his parents squishing him between them. He then silently crawls over Abby, with Luka's help, and onto his uncle's lap. "Unca Cia sad?" He asks adorably.

Garcia looks at the couple on the bed before looking back at his nephew. "Yeah. I'm sad."

Joe put his hands on Garcia's face and pulls him into a sloppy kiss only toddlers could give. "I kiss you better?"

Abby and Luka's hearts break watching the broken twin with their son, clearly still hurting over the loss of his family.

"Thank you, buddy," Garcia manages to choke out. "I feel much better." He kisses the little head and tucks Joe under his chin.

It isn't exactly a lie. The last time he received affection from a child, it was from his own.

"I'm going to borrow him while you two actually get some rest," Garcia declares, standing. "We'll be fine," he adds, seeing their worried faces, but he knew what they were really worried for. He'll be fine.

"Hey Joe, let's get milkshakes," Garcia tells his nephew, earning an enthusiastic bob of Joe's head.

Luka stares darkly. "I'm holding you accountable for the sugar-high aftermath."

Garcia snorts. "Please. It's not my first rodeo."

The couple stare in shock and amusement that Garcia couldn't help but snicker. "We won't be long. You two rest; and no funny stuff," he reminds them before leaving the suite.

Abby and Luka move into a more comfortable position. Luka wraps his arms around his wife. "Are you still mad at me?" Luka asked with a smirk.

Abby just reaches up and lightly smacks his head. "Don't look so cute. Of course I'm still mad." She snuggles closer, causing Luka to laugh.

It was quiet for a long moment before Luka broke the silence. Voice just above a whisper, "I was terrified and I couldn't do anything to help you."

Abby pulls him into a deep kiss and he melted into it, starting another after she pulled away. "I can't promise I won't get hurt again,

but I _can_ promise you that I'm fine now. Neela, Ray, and Noah fixed me right up. I'll still be here when you wake up."

She pulls Luka's head on her chest and, careful of her injury, she wraps her arms around him. She holds him as they both cry, relieved that she was still alive.

* * *

Luka stirs first, feeling more steady now that he rested enough. The feeling that he and Abby weren't alone was what woke him, and he was right. Garcia and Joe, he isn't too surprised to see. What did was Lucy. She's sidled against a sleeping Garcia who had Joe, also asleep, in his arms. She's idly playing with Joe's hair and staring at nothing in particular, seemingly lost in thought. 

"That's a good look on you." Luka mutters as he attempts to sit up without waking Abby.

Lucy startles a bit but smiles over at him. "What a good look?"

"You next to Garcia, holding a baby."

Lucy rolls her eyes at him, used to his attempts at trying to get her and Garcia together.

"Anyone hurt on the mission?" He asks, ready to jump out of bed to help.

"Wyatt was, but not badly. Ray looked him over." She points to the other side of the room, where his bed was when he first woke up and smiled at Rufus and Jiya sharing the bed, with Connor and Wyatt in chairs. All of them asleep. "We rushed over when Denise told us Abby was okay. You know she's our favorite Kovać, right?"

Luka laughs, "She has that effect on people."

Lucy hesitates for a moment, "We, ah, talked about it, and we all agreed that we'd changed history to make sure you and Abby always come back to Joe."

Luka is too emotional to respond. His team, his _family_ were willing to do the same thing Garcia did because they loved them.

Abby's voice surprises him, "Thank you." Tears had gathered in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. He pulls her closer.

There is a question at the tip of Luka's tongue, but didn't ask. He notices Garcia's eyes were open. _'What about your family?'_

For some strange reason, Garcia looks to have picked up on it, and shakes his head minutely at Luka. They talked about it at length, and Garcia said getting Lorena and Iris back is far more complicated than simply setting things right.

And it looks like Garcia has the potential to rediscover his happiness just sitting right next to him—if he only just opens his arms and let her in. Literally and figuratively. 

Garcia shifts slightly and Lucy looks over at him, they both smile shyly at each other. Luka feels Abby shake her head and chuckle at the couple before them. She leans impossibly closer to her husband, who was mindful of her side.

"This is possibly the drugs talking, because I won't ever repeat this, but all of you guys are the best family I could have asked for." Abby mutters against Luka's chest.

Luka watches as a multitude of emotions run across Lucy and Garcia’s face, but they both settle on pleasantly surprised by the admission.

"We love you too, Abby."

"I feel like we woke up to a group hug moment." Rufus' soft voice cut into said moment. "But I feel like Abby will kill me if I even think it."

"You bet your ass."

He carefully untangles from Jiya and goes to Abby. Luka, seeing Rufus' anxious face, gets up and gestures to him to go for it. And Rufus does, a careful half-hug and kiss to Abby's head.

"I suggest not crowding her for now," Garcia murmurs, seeing Lucy's restless look. Besides, he's enjoying the warmth of her presence, and isn't ready to give that up yet. 

"You and Lucy want to sleep on the bed?" Jiya asked groggily, having woken up when Rufus moved.

Garcia raises a brow at Lucy, who looked exhausted. Neither of them had really slept and it was showing. He hands Joe back to his parents before dropping a kiss on all three of their heads, like a parent tucking in his kids. He helps Lucy into the next bed and he gets in after her, choosing the side closest to the Kovać clan.

He feels Lucy snake her arm around his waist. He intertwines their fingers. Last thing he sees before closing his eyes was his team. His family.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _brate_ \- brother
> 
> While certain cultures (like mine) have forms of address for older/younger siblings, it looks like Croatian doesn't have one _(I could be wrong; I've only checked briefly. Feel free to let me know!_ ^_^), I wanna headcanon these two call each other "brate" because to ears attuned to English, it sounds like "brat". So, depending on either brother's mood towards the other, the meaning could shift between languages. 😄  
> ( _UnUnpredictableMe/Daiji_ )


End file.
